Elements Fall Together
by Malika16
Summary: What happens when Katara finally chooses her future? Just a story in Katara's point of view and how she grows up making her choice and fixing her mistakes. Not the greatest summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **YAY! This is my first fic tht i posted. Finally. I've had this thing for a while and finally decided to post it. So this is my first chap in this story. A quick heads up for what's coming; it starts right after Sozin's Comet part 4 and i don't know where it ends yet. later on they're all older and have a family. i'm ot gonna giv too much away, you hav to read it. i hope you guys enjoy

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. If I did, i wouldn't have left that cliffhanger at the end of the last episode when Zuko asked Ozai where Ursa was and this story would've happened.**

* * *

Elements Fall Together

Recap: Aang and his friends came together to fight the new Phoenix King and stop him from destroying the world. Aang fought as hard as he could and finally got back to the Avatar state and took away the Phoenix King's fire bending. Through that Zuko and Katara went off to fight Azula. Zuko almost risked his life to save Katara from getting hit by Azula's lightning. Katara then found a way to stop Azula from becoming a full Fire Lord. Afterward everyone was finally relaxed and best friends for as long as that rope was tied, but the rope made new knots after Katara and Aang shared a kiss.

I watched as Aang went back inside. I turned back around to watch the sunset. I smiled. Just as I was about to drift off into my own world, Zuko came up next to me.

"Enjoying the sunset?" He asked.

I smiled. "I suppose. Now I can watch it without having to worry about a stupid war. Without having to be worried about my friend's safety." I saw him smile at the corner or my eye.

"Katara…I want to thank you again for helping me fight Azula. I don't know what would've happened if she wasn't stopped."

"I did what I could. It was a little easier because of the break down she was going through." We laughed. "What made you want to help me fight Azula?" He went back to serious. I thought for a second even though I already knew the answer and he probably did too. "I really did want to help just because I knew that you'd need it, but I was also repaying you for helping me find my mother's murderer." I touched my mother's necklace that wrapped around my neck. He stood silently as he looked at the sunset. I felt awkward so I broke the silence, "We should go back inside." He nodded. He took one last glance at the setting sun and walked inside with me.

* * *

I grabbed a cup of tea and sat down at a table. Mai sat across from me, looking as depressed as ever. She took a long sigh and looked behind her at Zuko. "Is everything alright, Mai?" She turned back around and looked at me.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's just… Zuko's been acting a little different ever since you helped him fight Azula. I understand that he's happy about that, but I'm wondering if there's anything else." She glared at me.

"Mai, nothing's going on between me and Zuko, I swear."

She sighed. "I believe you Katara, it's just weird."

I didn't speak anymore. I sipped my tea and watched as Suki and Sokka complained about the picture Sokka drew. Toph was sitting down making new forms with her meteor bracelet. "I'll be back." I stood up and walked over to where Toph was sitting. "What's up, Sugar Queen?" I smiled and sat down next to her.

"I need a favor from you."

"I already like the sound of that." She formed the meteor back into a bracelet and put it around her arm. "I need you to see what's going on between Mai and Zuko, something's up between them." "Sure, it's fun talking to Hot Head." She stood up and walked over to Zuko. She punched him in the arm and they started talking. Aang walked over to me. "Hey, Katara." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Aang."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little worried."

"About?"

"Mai and her relationship with Zuko. She said that he's acting weird and she's not sure why. Just a little worried about the two of them."

"Do you want me to talk to Mai? Because it seems like Toph's already talking to Zuko."

I smiled. "I'd appreciate it."

I kissed him on the cheek and saw him blush. Then he walked over to where Mai was sitting. My head began to spin and I took another sip of my tea. Sokka and Suki were still arguing and yelling. I stood up and walked over to the arguing couple. "Can you guys calm down? I mean, yeah Sokka's painting isn't the best," "Hey!" He yelled. "But you guys shouldn't argue about it." Suki put her hand on my shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Katara?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"You should go get some rest." I nodded. "I just don't know if I can rest right now, I have pressure on my shoulders. I'm just gonna go sit down." I sat alone at a table and rested my head on my arms. Then my eyes closed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First chap, complete! Plze review. I'm asking as nicely as i can. plze? XD, lol. Next chapter, there will be a little Zutara, just a little. C ya nxt chap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Tada. Yay. my first chapter is complete and my second chapter is here. Oh, and even though this story is family/hurt/comfort, there will be action for all of you action-loving people out there, like me ^_^. Ok, enough said. ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with A:TLA. I only own this story and the characters i make up.**

* * *

"Katara, wake up."

I quickly sat up. I rubbed my eyes. "What happened?" I looked around to hopefully see Aang, but was surprised to be met by golden eyes instead of grey. They were Zuko's eyes. I never noticed how bright they were. "You fell asleep." He pulled me out of my thoughts. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Where is everyone?"

"We made a camp site. Aang decided that it would be a good idea to camp one last time before…things begin to change. We're going to the palace tomorrow. We should go." He helped me stand up. I stretched.

"How long was I sleep?"

"Awhile. Few hours." He smiled.

"What?"

"I found out that you had Toph come talk to me." He said when we walked out.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you and Mai. She talked to me."

He nodded. "Well, there's nothing to talk about anymore."

"Why?"

He didn't respond. We walked through the forest heading toward camp. "Are you going to tell me why I shouldn't worry anymore?" He shook his head. Before I said anything I heard something in the bushes. We stopped. Zuko made a flame in his hand. We looked around then continued to walk. The bushes rustled again. "Let's hurry." Zuko said. We broke into a run. I was worried that something might happen, but before I knew it we were at the camp.

Everyone turned and looked at us. "Looks like Sugar Queen and Hot Head are back." Toph said as she smiled. Aang stood up and ran to me. He hugged me tight. "Are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." I turned back around to the forest. Something's out there. But in the morning I won't have to worry about it. I turned back to camp and looked around.

"Where's Mai?"

"She wanted to be alone for a while so she took a walk."

"Alone? Aang, something's out there. Zuko and I almost ran into trouble on the way here."

"Then we should go look for her."

I nodded. "You should go with Toph. And I'll go with Zuko." Zuko looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because we need to find her."

"Well go with someone else." He sat down next to the fire. I wanted to argue but held it back. "Fine. Suki, will you help me?" She stood up and smiled. "Ok, just be careful Katara." Aang said before going off into the forest with Toph. Then Suki and I went the opposite way.

* * *

"It's so dark out here." Suki said. "This is why I needed Zuko. Do you know what's going on with him and Mai?" She looked at me, confused.

"You mean he didn't tell you?"

"Of course not. Why would he? So, what _is_ going on?"

"He and Mai broke up earlier today. You were asleep."

"That explains a lot."

Before she said anything I heard twigs snapping. I grabbed water out of a nearby tree. "Who's there?" A small figure appeared. It growled and snarled. "What is that?" Suki asked. It screeched. I dropped the water and covered my ears. Suki and I fell to our knees. The screeching stopped and I looked up. It was a large type bird. I fell back and backed away, but the bird ran the opposite way. I heard another twig snap and quickly got up. I grabbed more water.

"Katara?"

I dropped the water. "Mai?" I saw her more clearly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

"Because on the way back to camp something was hiding out here and we just came across it. We were hoping you hadn't encountered it, so I came to get you before something happened."

"Well, I'm fine and I can take care of myself. So just go back to camp."

"No, just… come on."

She sighed. She followed us back to camp and we didn't run into any more problems with that bird creature. When Zuko spotted her he glared. Mai sat as far from him as possible. A few minutes later Toph and Aang came back.

"I see you found Mai." Aang said as he sat next to me. "Yeah, it wasn't hard. Did you guys run into trouble?" He shook his head and smiled. "Just a baby boar-q-pine." Zuko stood up and walked away.

"What's with him?" Sokka asked.

"He's going through hard times." I stood up and walked the way he went.

"What's with her?" I heard Sokka say.

* * *

I walked through the forest a little deeper and saw Zuko. He was sitting on a rock with his head in his hands. "Zuko? I know what happened and I'm sorry." I sat next to him. "Come on, talk to me." He lifted his head, but still didn't look at me. I grabbed his hand. "I know what happened between you and Mai and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, but you should know that you can talk to me about it."

He shook his head. "I don't want to."

I looked at his arm. Three scratches showed. "What happened to your arm?"

"Mai scratched me."

I smiled. I grabbed water out from a nearby tree and covered my hand with it. I set my hand on the scratches and watched as it healed. He smiled. "Thank you." I pulled my hand away. "So, fill in some details for me about you and Mai. I'm sorry I missed it and couldn't be there." I laid my head on his shoulder, waiting for him to tell me.

"Well, after Toph talked to me and Aang finished talking to Mai, Mai talked to me. We got into this big argument and she decided to break up with me. There aren't really many details so…"

"I'm sorry. What was the argument about?"

"She was jealous?" "About what?"

But he ignored the question. He looked down at me. His golden eyes shining as bright as ever. "Katara, I have a…really awkward question for you." I waited. "How… how do you feel about your relationship with Aang?" He was right, it was awkward but also disturbing.

"I don't know. It's weird, I know. Aang's just… sweet and kind and… I have nothing to really say."

I looked away, but Zuko only put his hand under my chin and turned my gaze toward his. My eyes watered, but I held back the tears. "Why are _you_ crying?" I shrugged. Hoping that he would stop pressuring me about Aang, I found that I was off. He leaned in closer and kissed me. The touch soft. It never even felt like this when Aang kissed me. I wanted it to last longer, but instead I slowly pulled away and averted my gaze.

"We should get back to camp." I stood up and started walking the way I came. I got back to camp. Everyone was asleep except for Aang. He looked up at me. "Is everything alright?" I nodded and walked into my tent. I lie down and slowly closed my eyes, wondering what came over Zuko when he kissed me…that sweet, soft kiss…still lingered on my lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I told you there would be Zutara in this chapter. That was fast, wasn't it? I'm one of those people who just like to get on with things. You get what i'm saying? Yeah, but there won't just be fluffy, romance Zutara. There will be all of those fighting Zutara moments we all know and love, and there will be confused Zutara moments (confused Zutara? IDK XD), hurt Zutara...all of those emotional moments.

Anyway, i have the third chapter and i'm editing it. If i don't post it this same night i'll most likely post it as soon as i get on my computer tomorrow. So plze review so i know for sure if you want me to continue. I know i'm not far in it, but...who knows, some ppl mite want me to stop here. But it's only the beginning so... if you're liking the story so far review and if you want give me ideas and i'll be glad to add them in my chapters. c ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Those of you who are reading this right now, i actually posted this 12/28/10 11:16 p.m. and i'll probably be up a lot later editing the fourth chapter. I stay up late so...most likely my chapters will be posted fast. So, here's chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy. You guys might enjoy the Zutara argument in this one. I always enjoy writing their arguments. ^_^.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involved with A:TLA. If i did, it would've been Zuko and Katara that kissed at the end...that or there wouldn't have been a kiss at all.**

* * *

I woke up and stretched. Aang came in. "Hey, we're getting ready to go." I nodded. "I'll be out in a minute." He backed out and left me thinking. I finally got my strength and stood up. I walked out of my tent to see everyone packing. Toph walked over to me. "Was everything alright last night?" She smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think I didn't spy on you and Hot Head. It's obvious he likes you."

"He doesn't like me and even if he did it's not obvious. I was helping him and he was helping me."

"Yeah, to a kiss."

I covered her mouth with my hand but she bit it. "Ow!"

"Don't ever do that again, Sugar Queen. If you want to keep that little kiss a secret, make sure I'm not around. And just be careful. Hot Head's my friend practically a brother. And I'll give him a good beat down if he hurts you. Just thinking about it, he still owes me for burning my feet that one time. Hm…" She smiled and walked off. I grabbed my stuff out of my tent and packed it together. I tried erasing last night out of my head. Aang helped me take down my tent and put everything on Appa. Zuko walked up to me, but I didn't meet his gaze.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Think back to last night."

Since I finished packing I walked over to a tree and took water from it. I bended the water to keep me busy. Anything other than looking at Zuko. "I was just… I don't know what I was doing I was just…" I rolled my eyes. "Save it, Zuko. You don't have to come up with a stupid excuse. You know what I'm going through and I know what you're going through. You already asked me questions about me and Aang and I asked you questions about you and Mai. What's done is done."

"Katara, please just listen to me."

"I have nothing to listen to. I'm not going to go back in time. I won't fight with you. If you want me to I really don't mind." I wrapped the water around my arm and froze it.

"Katara please, you know I've made mistakes before."

"Where have I heard _that_ before?"

"What ever happened in Ba Sing Se after I…"

"Betrayed me?"

"I guess, but you know what I mean. Whatever happened after that I wish I never did any of that. And just last night when… you know… it made me angry at myself for hurting you that first time."

I turned to look at him. "Look, as much as I love solving problems and talking to people I'm not in the mood. And besides, we all ready went over this, what last month was it? Two months ago? I can't remember, it was whenever you helped me that night."

I walked away toward Appa. _Katara, the more you reject talking to Zuko the more you seem to be playing hard to get. Maybe you should take a break from Aang and see who you like more._ I took a deep breath and thought of the idea. Aang is really easy to break, so it would be hard to "take a break". Aang walked up to me. "Are you ok Katara?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm really confused again."

"About what?"

"I don't know. But what I'm about to say don't take it hard or anything. Promise me?" He nodded. "I think… we should just lay off a while. Only because of my confusion. I don't know what to do, but I promise that nothing's going on ok?" He nodded. Pain showed in his eyes. "Come here."

I pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away. He smiled and jumped onto Appa. I turned around to face Toph. "Must you always spy on me?"

She smiled. "I think it's just funny. Just be careful around Hot Head, I can tell he's going through trouble and it's not only because of Sighs A Lot."

Toph used earth bending to get on Appa. Then we all got on and took off toward the Fire Nation Palace.

* * *

We dropped Mai off at her house first and then we went to the palace. I was the first to get off. I stared up at the palace. I always admired its architecture. Zuko jumped off and landed next to me.

"You do know that you can go in without waiting for anyone, right?"

I frowned. "Do you mind me looking at it for a while?"

I turned my new ice bracelet back into water and started bending it. It was my new way to stop thinking about Zuko, about anything. It was my distraction. I looked up to see Sokka get off of Appa, but he ended up falling and landing on his back. I tried not to laugh. "I'm just gonna go inside. Don't think about following me." I froze the water back around my wrist and walked toward the door. I walked inside and waited for everyone. Toph came first.

"Don't say anything." I said.

"I wasn't gonna until you told me not to. Don't act like you don't like Zuko."

"I don't like Zuko."

"You can't lie to me, Katara. The more you push away from him and try to avoid him the more feelings you have for him."

"Toph please, I don't need any results from your lie-detector-feet."

She smiled and shrugged. "At least I know why you want to take a break from Aang."

"That's not the reason why."

"Katara, did you ever take a look back a few weeks ago when you healed Zuko? What really happened that day?"

All I did was ignore her. Suki and Sokka walked in. "What's going on here?" Suki asked. "Nothing. Sugar Queen and I were just finishing up." Toph walked away leaving Suki with a confused expression.

"What's up with her?"

"Long story."

"Well, you know that you can always talk to me right?"

I nodded. Just before I spoke someone yelled form outside, "Where's Suki?" Then Ty Lee walked in. "Suki!" Suki turned and looked at the spirited girl.

"Ty Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd drop by and check on one of my favorite groups." They hugged.

"Well it's great to see you." Ty Lee smiled. "Same to you. The Kyoshi Warriors and I are bonding even more and more each day. After helping around a few places I thought I'd stop by." I walked away from the happy friends. Zuko and Aang walked in, both looking at me. I averted my gaze. "I'm going to my room. I'll meet up with you guys later." I walked off toward my room.

* * *

I got to my room and sat on the bed. I heard a knock on the door. "Katara, can you let me in?" It was Zuko.

"Just go away."

"Katara, please. I thought…I thought we were…friends."

I smirked. "Honestly, I thought so too, but looks like you made a wrong turn."

He didn't speak.

"If you're still there will you please go?"

"Fine."

I heard him stomp off. I felt a little bad for being so harsh to him like that, but he wouldn't give me the space that I needed. I stood up and walked out. I walked down the hall, hoping that he was nearby. When I didn't find him I went out to the garden. It was a place I liked to be. There was a pond where I could water bend and it calmed me down. I sat under a tree next to the pond. Turtle-ducks swam nearby and I smiled. I bended some of the water out of the pond and made another ice bracelet around my left arm. Then just to pass the time I started pushing and pulling the water. "I hope I didn't anger you." I looked up to see Zuko walking my way.

"I think I should ask you that question. I was harsh on you."

"No you weren't. Even if you were it's fine. I know that you need your space."

"Thanks for being respectful. Um…you can…you can sit next to me…if you want, that is, I don't mind." So he sat down next to me and smiled.

"So… practicing?" He asked. I smiled. "No, just calming down." He was silent for a while. He scratched the back of his neck. "Um…I like…I like the bracelet you made out of it." He pointed to my bracelet on my right arm. "Oh, just a bracelet made out of ice. No big deal."

"It's cool…I guess."

"Do you want one?"

"I don't think fire and ice work out well."

"If it melts I can always make another one."

I bended out the water and wrapped it around his arm. Then I froze it and he smiled. "Thank you." "Any time." I turned my gaze back to the pond. "My mom and I would sit here all the time when I was younger. She was the only one who understood me."

"What was she like?"

He looked away. "She was kind and generous, and she took away all of my troubles. Just like you."

He looked at me and my cheeks grew warm. Just as I was about to say something Aang was walking our way. "There you two are. We were about to…um... head out for a while on Appa just to…look around. Sokka's looking for you, Katara." I saw Aang's gaze fall on Zuko's arm where I made the ice bracelet for him. "Um… ok." I stood up. I looked at Zuko then walked off.

I found Sokka. "Hey, did you want something?" He looked at me confused. "Actually no, but now that you're here do you want anything from the market?" I didn't respond. Was Aang trying to get me away from Zuko because he's jealous? I shook my head and came out of my thoughts.

"No, I don't think I need anything."

"Ok, just wanted to know before we left. We won't be long." I watched as he and Suki walked out. Toph walked next to me. "Are you ok?"

"No actually. I think Aang… might be jealous."

"Of?"

"I don't really know, but I have a hunch that he might be jealous of Zuko. I mean, he came outside to the garden and I was talking with Zuko. He told me that Sokka wanted to talk to me but…Sokka was clueless when I asked what he wanted. Do you think you can talk to him? Besides me you're the only one he'll talk to."

She shrugged. "I'll try. He's coming right now."

And on cue Aang came in with his head hanging low. I walked up to him. "Aang, are you ok?" "I'm fine." He said harshly. He walked past me. I looked at Toph and pleaded even though she couldn't see me, but I know she felt my plead. She walked next to Aang as they walked out to Appa. I felt worry take over, but I ignored it. I walked back to the garden.

Zuko still sat there. I walked over to him. "Hey, you ok?" He looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "What did Aang say?" I sat down in front of him, but he looked away. "Nothing, he said nothing."

"You're holding something back, you can't hide it."

"It's nothing."

I turned my gaze to the pond and bended out some water. I wanted to get both of our minds off of Aang. I needed a subject. "Do you think that even for the greatest benders in the world could bend with their mind?" He looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean… what if you could bend your element by only using your mind? No hand movements at all. Do you think it's possible?"

"Maybe if you're as powerful as Aang."

I smiled. "Ok then, another question. Do you think it's possible that fire benders and water benders could bend together? I mean like steam. It's technically made from fire _and_ water."

"But steam is air and besides that it's water."

"It was just a question."

He was silent for a moment. "Wanna try?" He stood up and formed a flame in his hand. I couldn't resist but to smile. He made the flame bigger and started to bend it in mid air. I stood up and grabbed more water out of the pond and threw it at the fire. Steam rose high in the air. Zuko and I concentrated on the steam and started bending it. I used my water bending moves and he used his fire bending moves; they were similar. Before we knew it we were bending steam. It's hard to believe because of the element itself, but we were bending it. I saw Zuko smile and so did I.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, what do you guys think? Did you like the fight and then the quick make-up action that happened? Or was it too corny? I appreciate all reviews. So, this chapter was really long, wasn't it? i don't think i mentiond this in the previous chapter, but chapter two was originally part of chapter one, just thought i should let you know. Probably after chapter four i'll lie low for awhile just until i'm sure you guys want me to continue or not. who knows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **So, here you go. it's chapter 4. I've been watching Avatar lately and i'm trying to study the characters even more so that won't seem OOC. They haven't seem OOC, have they? Hm...mayb it's just me. Ok, well on with chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Nothing. I wish I did. I'm still not over the fact that the original script had Zuko and Katara together, i would've kept it if i owned it.**

* * *

We were still bending the steam and we didn't know how late it had gotten until Aang cleared his throat behind me. Zuko and I lost concentration and the steam evaporated into the air. I turned around. "Oh, Aang you guys are back already. Zuko and I were just… um…" I didn't know how to explain it. "I only had a question and we decided to try it." He stood there, staring at me as if I had done something wrong. I walked closer to him but he only backed away. Then he broke into a run.

"Aang!" I looked back at Zuko then ran after Aang. I finally caught up to him. "Aang, stop." He stopped and I put my hand on his shoulder. "Aang, what's wrong?" When I turned him around to look at me his eyes were red and tears ran down his cheek.

"Aang, talk to me."

"No! I leave for a few minutes and I see you doing… this!" He motions toward the garden.

"It's not like I did anything! And why does that upset you in the first place? And besides, didn't I say that we needed to take a break?"

He closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "Now I see why."

Then he jerked away from me and walked off. Toph appeared next to me. "Let him cool off a bit. From what I saw with you and Zuko, I didn't think it was wrong at all."

"What exactly did you _see_?"

She shrugged. "You guys were practicing something. So what were you and Hot Head doing?"

"We were practicing bending a new element."

"A new element? And what would that be?"

"Steam. We found out that a water and fire bender can both bend steam together."

"See? I knew something wasn't wrong. But I did talk to Aang and he's just worried about you."

"Worried about me? Why?"

"He wouldn't say. All he said was that he was worried about you getting _too close_ to Zuko. But you didn't hear it from me. Oh, and a better element is tornado bending. That should be cool. And besides, tornados are made from heat and cool air. It really works."

She punched me in my arm and walked off. I jumped at the touch of a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zuko. "Is everything ok?" I shrugged, averting my gaze. "I think I'm just… gonna lie down for a while." Zuko's hand slipped off of my shoulder and I walked in the direction of my room.

* * *

I closed the door behind me and let out a deep sigh. I walked over to my bed and fell back on it. Then out of nowhere I started to cry. "Katara." I wiped away my tears and let out a frustrated sigh. "Zuko." He came in my room and I sat up. "Are you ok?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seemed angry after you talked to Aang."

"Well, I'm fine." He closed the door. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Are you really?"

"No."

I burst into tears. Zuko grabbed on to me and held me close. "He just blew up on me and… I don't know. I know Aang and he's never like this, but when he yelled…" I choked on my words. "You'll get through this. I promise." His shirt soaked up my tears, but he didn't care. I finally started to calm myself down and I sat up straight. Zuko's arm still wrapped around me. "Are you better now?"

"A little."

"Prove it."

I smiled, but he could tell that it was fake. "That's not enough proof. But I think I can put some expression on your face." I stared into his golden eyes, but that only distracted me from what he was really doing. He kissed me. I didn't pull away which probably surprised him because it surprised myself. I put my hand on his face and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Then I felt something wet on my back. When I pulled away I noticed that the ice bracelet that I made for Zuko had melted. I held back my laugh but smiled.

"Sorry."

"Getting a little hot?"

He shrugged and smiled. "I guess I am, but only because you're here."

He pulled me back to him and kissed me. Someone knocked on the door. "Katara, it's Toph." "Crap!" I stood up and cracked open the door just enough for me to see her.

"Can you let me _all_ the way in?"

"Why?"

"You already know that I know who's in there and what you two just did. You can't hide it from me." I gave up and let her in. I closed the door.

"Ok look, I can't stand it anymore. I was _so_ close to letting out your secret."

"What secret?"

"Well, after what I 'saw' you guys have a new secret. I knew about Hot Head's crush on you after we ended the war."

I looked at Zuko and his face turned completely turned red. "And don't act so innocent, Sugar Queen. I feel your heart beat double its speed every time _he_ walks into the room or you lay eyes on him. Now you guys can either go back to your smooching with me almost telling your secret, or you guys can hide your smooching and someone will find out sooner or later either way. I rather you guys tell everyone. And Hot Head and I are really good friends so he can't hide anything."

"But nothing's going on between us."

She held her finger up to my face to quiet me. "Stop lying, Katara. Your heart beat's already doubling its speed. Now I'm gonna go and if I let out anything about you two don't blame me, I never wanted to know in the first place." She opened the door and walked out. "So, now what do we do?" Zuko stood up.

"I should go. And Toph's probably right. Someone will find out sooner or later."

"So are you saying we shouldn't…"

"It's the only way. At least for now." He kissed the top of my forehead and walked out.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. It might've been because I didn't eat ever since we got here, but I doubt it. I tossed and turned in my sleep then decided to get up. I rested my head in my hands. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I opened the door and looked down the hall. Then I snuck out and walked down the hall toward the garden. When I walked outside the cool breeze calmed me. I sat down under the tree next to the pond. I unfroze my bracelets and started bending the water. Then before I knew it I fell asleep.

I woke up with my heart beating fast. I noticed a candle next to me and a Fire Nation robe that I easily recognized who it belonged to. It was wrapped around me. I looked up to see the sun start to rise. I rested my head back against the tree. "Katara?" I lifted my head to see Aang walking toward me. He sat next to me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you're sleeping out here."

"I couldn't sleep. When I came out here I ended up falling asleep. Did you bring this out here?" I already knew he didn't but I didn't want him thinking I already knew who did.

"No. I just found you like this."

"Oh."

"Well, are you coming to eat? You didn't eat all yesterday."

"I haven't been hungry lately."

"Oh, do you at least want me to bring you some food?" I shook my head.

"Ok, come in soon."

He stood up and walked away. I wrapped the robe around me tighter. Just as I was about to close my eyes again Toph walked over to me. "Hey, Sugar Queen." She sat next to me. "I see Hot Head visited you last night. He's worried about you. What happened last night anyway?"

"Zuko and I are gonna lay back for a while."

"That's hard to believe. I felt him come out here. And he may have planted something on your cheek."

I turned away feeling my face grow hot. "Well, I don't know."

"You guys should talk. And it's perfect because he's on his way right now." She smiled.

"Good luck, Sugar Queen." She stood up and walked away. Five minutes later Zuko walked my way. I smiled. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as he sat beside me. "Ok I guess. Thanks for the candle and robe. It was a bit cold last night." He smiled. I looked at his arm. I had almost forgotten that the ice bracelet I made him melted. I bended the water out of the pond and froze it around his arm. He smiled. "I owe you from yesterday." He scratched the back of his neck and blushed.

We walked back inside together and almost ran into Suki. "Oh, sorry." She stared at us. "Have you guys seen Sokka?"

"No, where was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday. I didn't even see him at breakfast this morning."

"We should look for him."

"I'm gonna get Toph and see if she's seen him, but can you guys look for him?"

I nodded. She smiled and ran off to look for Toph. "Where do you think he can be?" "I might have a hunch. Follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from where we stood. We ran down the hall and turned right then left then right and right again until we got to the kitchen. I heard bowls clang together and fall to the ground. I walked toward a cabinet and saw Sokka sitting on the floor, stuffing his face with food. "Sokka?" He looked up at me.

"Hey, Katara." He said with his mouth stuffed.

"What are you eating?" He shrugged.

"Come on, get up. Suki's been looking for you."

"Well, when you see her tell her where I am."

Then she and Toph ran in here. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Sokka's stuffing his face with food." I turned back to him. "Sokka, you had us all worried."

"_I_ had you worried? What were you doing with him?" Sokka pointed a spoon at Zuko. I looked down and notice that he was still holding my hand. I slipped mine away. "And why is he wearing an ice bracelet?"

"This isn't the only time I've hung out with Zuko and is there a problem with that?"

"Well, yeah! I mean…just forget I even said anything. Can I get back to eating?"

I grabbed the spoon out of his hand and threw it. "Stop it, you're gonna get fat."

"I don't care. This is good." He started using his hands, but I grabbed the bowl of food.

"Hey, give that back."

"No!" I set it down on the table next to me. "Get your lazy butt up."

"Not until you answer my questions."

"I don't have to answer your questions."

"You're my younger sister. Answer them!"

I looked at Zuko for answers. He didn't meet my gaze. "Fine, I'll answer your stupid questions. Zuko and I were talking."

"What about that…bracelet?"

"I made that for him."

"Oh, so it's like a friendship bracelet? I've never seen you two this close since time we went to Ember Island."

"What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Obviously you do!" I closed my eyes. I unfroze the bracelet around my arm. I threw the water toward Sokka and froze it into spikes. Sokka panicked, but the spikes only landed right beside his face, piercing the wall. Tears fell down my face and I ran out.

* * *

I sat on the floor in the hall way. My back leaning against the wall. My face in my knees. I wanted to stop crying, but all my anger at my brother became more emotional every minute. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up Zuko was sitting next to me. I buried my face back into my knees.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Just go away."

"No. I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to talk to, but I'm also the _only _person you can talk to." I shook my head and took a deep breath. Probably ashamed of what I was about to say. "You're not the last person I'd want to talk to. You're probably the first. You're the only one who understands me more. Not even Sokka and he's my brother."

"What about Aang?"

I smirked. "He doesn't even understand me."

I wrapped my arms around my knees tighter. Zuko put his arm around me and I leaned against him, still crying. "Katara." I lifted my head to see Sokka turn the corner and stare at us. "Oh, um…"

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Well you're out of luck because I won't accept it." I put my head back into my knees.

"Katara please. I don't know what came over me."

"Sokka," Zuko started. "just let her be."

"No, I won't! She's my sister!"

I stood up and walked away. "Sokka, please don't fight with Zuko." I said just as I turned the corner.

I sat down again and listened to Zuko and Sokka argue. I looked over the wall and watched. Then I noticed Zuko's ice bracelet. I concentrated and melted the water. I wrapped it around his wrist and started to pull it. He looked at it then looked in my direction, but I could tell he couldn't see me. I pulled harder and he almost lost his balance. I concentrated on all my strength and pulled again. Then he understood. I froze the water back around his arm and he walked my way. "Hey! Where are you going? I'm not done talking to you!" Sokka yelled. "I'm done talking!" I watched as Zuko walked my way. When he turned the corner he looked down at me.

"What?" I stood up.

"I don't need you standing up to me. Especially against Sokka."

"I'm trying to help _you_."

"Well…"

I couldn't tell him not to help me. I appreciated his help, but because of it I feel like a child again. "Never mind." I looked down. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

We walked outside where Appa, Aang and Toph were. "Hey, it's Sugar Queen and Hot Head!" Aang looked at us and smiled. "We need to borrow Appa." Zuko said as he pulled me along. "Why?" He looked at me for answers, but I only shrugged.

"We're taking a trip."

"Well, can we all go?"

"No, just me and Katara."

Aang's expression became full of pain and sadness. "Oh."

"Don't take it the wrong way, but it's really for Katara."

Aang thought for a second and gave up. "Fine, but be back by tomorrow morning."

"Wait!" Toph walked up to us. "Aang, can I talk them for a second? Privately?" Aang took one last glance at us then walked away. "Where are you two going?"

"Somewhere."

"Come on, Hot Head. Tell me or I'll ask Sugar Queen here and she's not good at lying and honestly, neither are you."

"She doesn't even know where we're going."

"But why are you guys going… _together_?"

"Because we are. Katara's having problems and she needs this."

"Fine, but while you're gone keep the smooching down to a minimum."

The color on both mine and Zuko's faces quickly faded. Then Zuko let go of my hand and scratched the back of his neck. "You guys are funny, but I was only kidding. I'll see you when you get back, Hot Head." I watched as Zuko hugged her tightly.

"I'll be back soon."

"Don't forget. Keep the smooching down."

She walked away. "Sometimes, I can't stand her." I laughed. "Hop on." I grabbed onto Appa's horn and boosted myself up onto his head. Then I climbed into the saddle. Zuko climbed onto Appa's head and settled down. He grabbed onto the reins and said, "Yip yip." Appa took off.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. Chapter 4. What do you think? Well, with what i said in the beginning, i don't think the characters were OOC in this chapter, at least i hope they weren't. Where do you think Zuko's gonna take Katara? I'll give you a cute bunny if you guess correctly. Ok, well there's that. I'll lay off a little while, just until i get really awesome reviews. Or any reviews for that matter. Bye. ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I know it's only been a day, but i couldn't wait any longer. I had to post this chapter. So, no onw will be able to guess where they were going. You just have to reaad it now and find out.

**Disclaimer: Do i have to do this every chapter? Well, better safe than sorry even though i don't always play safe. I don't own anything that has to do with Avatar. I only own the computer in which i made this possible.**

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked Zuko. He scratched the back of his neck.

"It's a surprise."

"Come on. At least give me a hint."

"Just a hint will give it away." I smiled.

I closed my eyes for a while and rested until we got to who knows where. "Katara, wake up." I opened my eyes and sat up. "Where are we?" He looked at me. "Ember Island." I looked at him, shocked. "You took me all the way to Ember Island just so I could calm down?" He smiled. He helped me off of Appa. I looked out at the ocean and saw the full moon hanging low. I felt power stir inside of me.

"I don't know how much to thank you, Zuko. I appreciate it."

"Any day."

He leaned against Appa. I put my feet in the water and suddenly felt calm. Tears filled my eyes, but not because of sadness. It was happiness that filled me. "Go on." I looked behind me. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna go for a swim. Go ahead. Aang said we should be back tomorrow morning. It's not like we don't have somewhere to stay." He looked up at the beach house that he and his family went when he was younger.

"I don't think I should."

"Come on, you know you want to." He teased me.

I looked in his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Zuko."

"Think about what?"

"You know what."

"No I don't. Does it involve this?"

Before I knew it he was behind me, pushing me further into the water. "Yes it does. Now stop!" Then he lifted me. "Zuko I swear!" He dropped me into the water. I couldn't be mad at him. It was funny. I made a wave and aimed it toward Zuko. When I looked at him, he was soaked. "What was that for?" I laughed. "I told you that I didn't want to come in. Now my dress is wet." I stood up and squeezed the water out of my hair. Zuko and I walked to shore. I bended the water out of my dress and let the water fall to the sand. "What? You're just gonna let me soak?" I smiled. "That's the plan. And besides, you're a fire bender. Heat yourself and dry off or something." I went around Appa and took off my dress to only wear my under clothes. I threw it on Appa's saddle and ran toward the water. I dove in and came back up. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

I swam on my back. Zuko had joined, but kept his distance. I wanted him closer to me. I wanted to make sure that I was safe. I looked at him and bended a small wave toward him. He looked up at me and smiled. I swam toward him. "Hey. You ok?" I sat next to him at the edge of the water.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I stared at him. "Just because I'm having fun doesn't mean you shouldn't. You're acting like we switched emotions."

He smiled. "I'm just tired."

"Come on. It's getting late. We should go up to the house."

I stood up and put my hand out. Zuko looked up and took it. Then he stood up and we made our way up to the beach house.

When we got there Appa went straight for the courtyard and Zuko looked around. I sat down at the fountain. "Aren't you tired?" I looked up to see Zuko walking toward me. I smiled. "Just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, you should get some rest. Sleep on it."

"Ok."

I stood up and began to walk away, but Zuko grabbed my arm. "Um… are you hungry?" I knew that's not what he really wanted to say. "No, I can wait till tomorrow." He let go of my arm and I continued walking toward my room. I opened the door and stared at the room. I smiled. "Brings back memories." I walked into the room and looked out the window. I heard a knock and I turned around. "Um… I found some blankets you probably want." I smiled. "Thanks." I walked up to him and grabbed the blankets. He scratched the back of his neck. I put the blankets on the bed. When I turned around Zuko had gotten closer to me. I looked in his eyes. They burned bright gold and my heart melted. Then I did something both of us could never imagine. I leaned closer and kissed him. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I grabbed both of his arms and pulled back a little. Our foreheads touched.

"We shouldn't," I whispered. "when we get back Toph will eventually find out."

He smirked. "Then we'll lie as best as we can."

I smiled and kissed him again. My arms wrapped around his neck. "Katara? Zuko?" I backed away. "Is that… Aang?" I walked out and Zuko followed me. We walked out to the courtyard to see Aang petting Appa. "Aang, what are you doing here?" He shrugged. "I expected that you guys would be back at the palace already. So when I found out that you weren't there…I came to look for you."

"Oh, well you found us." My cheeks grew hot.

"Um…yeah." Zuko said.

I turned around to see him scratching the back of his neck. I grabbed his arm. "Stop that! You're making your neck red. You're gonna break the skin that way." I let go of his arm and turned back to Aang.

"Were you guys about to head back?"

"Actually no. We were gonna stay and come back in the morning."

Aang looked sad. Then I noticed that I was still in my under cloths and Zuko's shirt was off. I erased the thought out of my head. "Oh, um…did you guys still wanna stay?" "Well, there's really no use if you're here so…" I looked at Zuko. He reached up to scratch his neck but quickly dropped his hand when he saw me glaring at him. "We should go." Zuko nodded and we walked toward Appa. We got into his saddle and Aang air bended himself onto Appa's head. He turned around and looked at us then grabbed onto the reins. "Yip yip." Appa took off into the air.

* * *

I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. Then I looked at Zuko. He was scratching his neck.

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Scratching your neck. Here let me heal it."

"No, stop."

"Zuko, stop being so stubborn." I reached for him, but he only backed away.

"Katara, stop I don't need healing."

"That's what you say now." He leaned back, trying to get away from my grasp. Then I lost my balance and fell on him.

"See what you did? I'm only trying to help you. If only you could see how red that thing is. It's redder than your clothes. Roll over onto your stomach."

"Why?"

"Why are you so stubborn!"

I grabbed him and rolled him over. I put my knee on his back to keep him from getting up. I unfroze the bracelet around my arm and wrapped my hand in the water. I put my hand on the back of his neck. The water started glowing and suddenly his neck was healed and no longer red. I got off of his back.

"See isn't that better?"

"I guess."

I flicked him in the head. I looked in Aang's direction just in time to see him turn away. He probably was watching the whole time. "Why can't you just back off?" Zuko put his hand on his neck.

"I was just trying to help. It's what I do."

"If you wanna help me, don't help."

I crossed my arms. Then I grabbed onto the saddle when I felt gravity take over. Zuko practically flew up and grabbed onto the saddle's edge. If he let go he'd fall down to his death.

"Can you help me please?"

"I thought you didn't want my help?"

"Katara!"

"Ok, jeez."

I grabbed his arm while still holding onto the saddle. I pulled him down back into the saddle. "Um…thanks?" I crossed my arms. "Don't mention it. I'm serious, don't mention it." I glared at him. A few minutes later we landed. I jumped off of Appa and smoothed down my dress. Aang lightly jumped down next to me. "Aang, are you ok?" He didn't respond. He walked away from me and went inside. "What's his problem?" I asked when Zuko jumped down next to me. "I don't know." I saw Toph run toward us.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite people. Sugar Queen and Hot Head. Did you two have fun?" She punched Zuko in the arm.

"Define fun." I said.

She smirked. "My definition is… the word that starts with a k. It rhymes with missing. Hm… what's the word?"

"Toph, there's no need to tease us. Nothing happened while we were on a little field trip." I lied.

"Wow, Zuko. One field trip with everyone, but two with Katara. That's a keeper." I walked off.

"Hey, where're you going?"

"Nowhere."

* * *

I walked to the garden. I took a deep breath and walked to the pond. I sat down and put my feet in the water. "Katara?" I looked up and saw Sokka walking my way. I turned back to my thoughts without answering. "I'm sorry for earlier today." He sat down next to me and put his feet in the water. "Will you talk to me?" I averted my gaze. "Come on, Katara. I'm sorry for what I did. You know I go crazy all the time. Come on. A little food in my stomach having me go crazy and making my little sister mad. That makes me sad." I looked at him. "Can you forgive me?" I took my feet out of the water and quickly froze the water around his legs. He tugged them, but they didn't budge.

I stood up and walked away. "Katara! That's not fair! Come on, unfreeze this!" I walked inside and almost ran into Suki. "Where's Sokka?" I pointed toward the garden. She looked out and saw him struggling to get out. "Katara, did you do that?" I shrugged. She walked out to help him. All I did was lean against the wall and slide down until I was sitting. Zuko walked up to me. "Are you ok?" I shook my head. We both heard yelling. "What did you do?" I pointed outside. Zuko looked out and turned his gaze back to me.

"You froze the pond while his feet were in the water?"

"Not the whole pond, just where his feet were."

"You still don't forgive him?"

I shrugged. Zuko walked out. I watched him walk up to Sokka and use fire bending to unfreeze the water. Sokka jumped around trying to warm his legs. Then he ran my way. He stood in front of me.

"Katara, what is your problem! You can't just go freezing people's legs!"

I stood up. "You know what? I'll do whatever I want. Don't yell at me anymore. Don't even talk to me anymore!" I walked away.

"Katara, get back here!"

I stopped. I walked back to Sokka and pushed him against the wall. I unfroze the other bracelet around my arm then froze it again around his neck to the wall. I got as much power is I could and got water from the pond. I froze more water around both his wrist and ankles to the wall. Then I walked away.

* * *

I sat on my bed with my head down. "Katara?" Zuko walked in.

"Go away."

"Katara, are you that angry at him?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't feel like talking."

"Talk to me."

"Please, just go."

"You can't push everyone away, Katara. Especially me." I opened my eyes. He sat down next to me. "Come here." He put his arm around me and I moved closer to him. "Talk to me."

"I don't know why I'm angry. It's just…"

"Sokka can be an obnoxious, nut-brained, imbecile."

I smiled. "Exactly. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"Just relax and cleanse your brain. Clean out the bad things and the things that make you worry."

"I guess."

We were silent for awhile. His arms stilled wrapped around me. I nearly fell asleep at the warmth he gave off. "It's pretty late, you should get some sleep." I nodded even though I thought it was still pretty early. It must've been a long day. Then Aang walked in. We looked up at him. "I'm sorry." He walked away. "Aang, wait."

I slipped away from Zuko's hold. I caught Aang before he got away. "Aang…" He looked at me. "I don't wanna talk, Katara. Sorry I bothered you." He walked away. I sighed and walked back in my room. Zuko was standing up. "Um… I'll see you in the morning." He scratched his neck. I grabbed his arm. "Stop that." I smiled and he returned it. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I took off my dress and got in bed.

* * *

Later that night I woke up. I slipped on my black outfit. The last time I wore this is when I went to look for my mother's killer with Zuko. I grabbed a pack. I put my comb and two pairs of clothes in it. I tied my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed a brush and parchment. I wrote a letter then folded it. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Zuko's. I slowly opened his door. I walked over to his bed and set the note on his pillow. I took one last look at him then left. I walked down the halls and made it to the kitchen. I grabbed some food and put it in my pack. Then I walked out of the palace.

"Katara!" I turned around to see Zuko running toward me. "Where are you going?" I shrugged and continued walking.

"Katara, stop. You can't runaway."

"Actually I'm walking away."

"Well you can't walk away."

"Trick question. What's me walking out of the palace without anyone knowing? I knew I never should've given you that note."

"You're not going, Katara."

"I'm walking aren't I?"

"You're not going without me." I stopped. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going without me."

"I don't even know where I'm going. All I know is that I can't be here anymore. And you're the Fire Lord. You have to stay here and keep order around the Fire Nation."

"I don't care. I'm coming with you."

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck. I hugged him tight and he returned it. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear. "How are we getting to where ever?" I let go of him. "We can't take Appa, can we?" He shrugged. "It's the only way." I smiled. "Ok." "I'll be back." I watched him run back into the palace.

A few minutes later Zuko came running with a pack over his shoulder. "I left a note on Suki's door. I know it would be harsher to leave it on Aang's or Sokka's." He stood in front of me. "Are you ready to go?" I looked back at the palace.

"Anywhere's better than here." We both got on Appa. Zuko sat in the saddle and I took over the reins. "Yip yip." Appa lifted himself up into the air. "Alright, where are we going?" Zuko asked over the roaring of the wind. "Is it ok if we visit my Gran-Gran back in the Southern Water Tribe?" "You're the one who's leaving." I smiled. "It's gonna be a long journey."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, Zuko and Katara and beginning to get closer and they ran away together...hehehe. What's gonna happen while they're gone? So, as you can tell Katara is still really ticked off at Sokka and who knows when she'll forgive him. It'll be awhile, i'll tell you that now. I won't post for a few days. I really want your guys reviews i only have 2 but they're from my sister...ok. Thank you. REview, plze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I already miss winter vacation. So far, school hasn't been my friend, but when is it ever? Anyway, here's chapter 6. YAY! I'm really happy because my chapters have been coming along well. I have most of them written, it's just the editing i'm having trouble with. Ok, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I won't even bother. you know how it goes.**

* * *

I woke up in Appa's saddle. Zuko took over the reins. The sun was starting to rise and I wondered if Suki or anybody found the note. "Good morning." I said as I stretched.

"Morning."

"Do you know when we'll be there?"

"Depends on how tired Appa is, but other than that we should have a few more hours."

I smiled. I'd see Gran-Gran again and maybe even Pakku. I smiled at the thoughts. I was excited. I haven't seen everyone in whole a year. I rested my eyes again. Happy thoughts filling my mind. Before I knew it we landed and I felt cold. _Could we be here already?_ I sat up to see that we were here. My spirits lifted. I hopped off of Appa and landed in a pile of snow. I grabbed some in my hand and formed it into a ball. _A snowball. It's been a long time since I held one of these._ Zuko jumped down and I threw the snowball at him.

"What was that for?"

"The last time I was here is when you were looking for Aang. You nearly destroyed my village."

The color flushed from his face. "Um… about that…"

"Don't worry about it. Come on."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him away. It was only minutes when I saw my village again. Happy tears filled my eyes. "Come on you snail-sloth. Hurry up." I broke into a run with Zuko trailing behind. I still held onto his arm. Then I stopped when I saw all the kids playing in the snow. I dragged Zuko behind me as we walked into the village. There didn't seem to be anything different, except that some igloos seemed bigger and others were under Water Bending Construction. Even though they're only made of ice and snow it still takes a long time to build houses even with water bending.

"Katara, what if they recognize me?"

"Then I'll explain…maybe." I smiled.

Then I stopped when I recognized an elderly woman. She was holding a blanket in her arm. Tears filled my eyes. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." I pulled Zuko along. Then as I got closer my heart beat faster.

"Gran-Gran?"

The elderly woman looked at me and dropped the blanket. "Katara?"

I let go of Zuko's hand and ran to my Grandmother. I hugged her tight. "I've missed you so much."

"I can't believe you're here. Where's Sokka?"

"He's not here."

"You came alone?"

"Um…not exactly."

She looked behind me and gasped. She pulled me closer to her. I remembered that she didn't go to Zuko's coronation and find out that he wasn't a bad person anymore.

"Katara, stay back."

I smiled. "Gran-Gran, its fine. He's a friend. Zuko this is my Grandmother, Gran-Gran this is Zuko. And yes, he nearly destroyed our village once."

He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. When he looked at me I glared at him. He yanked his hand away from his neck and smiled.

"Well, I guess if you trust him…I'm ok."

"I'm still kind of growing on the trust part." I laughed.

"Katara?"

I looked behind Gran-Gran to see an elderly man who I easily recognized as my old water bending master.

"Pakku!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him.

"It's good to see you. How's your water bending coming along?"

"Fantastic! I'm pretty much a master."

"Now Katara, we don't need to show off." I smiled.

I turned to Zuko. "Um… Zuko, you remember Master Pakku right? He's a part of the Order of the White Lotus."

Zuko bowed down.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with Aang and your brother?"

My face went blank. "Um…well I sort of…um…ran away."

"Katara, you did what?" I heard my Grandmother say.

"Gran-Gran, you don't understand."

"The war might be over, but Aang needs you."

I looked down. "No, he doesn't. I only came to say hi, but I should really get going."

"Oh no you don't. You and your friend should at least stay a night. Are you going somewhere important?"

I looked at her.

"I didn't think so. You and Zuko will stay here and you can leave in the morning. Now, follow me and we'll get you out of these clothes."

I looked back at Zuko before my Grandmother pushed me away into the igloo.

* * *

A few minutes later I came out with a newly woven water tribe dress and my hair was brushed. It brought back memories. Zuko looked at me and I could've sworn I saw him blush. I looked at him. He was wearing Water Tribe clothes. The traditional blue and white jacket over a blue and white robe. I smiled. "You ok?" He nodded. "There's not much to do here, so I don't know what you want to do."

"How about I get you back."

He threw a snowball at me.

I laughed. "That's it."

He broke into a run and I ran after him. I focused on all my power and concentrated on the snow. I watched as it rose up and tripped Zuko. He turned just in time and fell on his back. Then I was hit by a snowball and it wasn't from Zuko. I stopped and looked around. Then I saw a little girl laughing. I smiled. She looked at me and waved.

"Hi, Katara." She ran over to me.

"Hi, Niani. How've you been?"

"I've been great."

I picked her up. Niani is only five years old and she was missing her two front teeth. Every time she smiled it made me laugh. Her long brown hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Where have you been, Katara? I haven't seen you in a long time."

I set her down. "I've been traveling around the world."

"Oh, can you tell me that story?"

I looked at Zuko who stood up and stared at me.

"I can't right now Niani, but I want you to meet someone, ok?"

"Who? That person right there? Isn't that the bad man who was looking for Aang?"

She whispered the last part. I was surprised that she recognized him, but I smiled.

"Yes, that's the bad man. But he's good now. He helped Aang, me, and Sokka." I bent down and whispered into Niani's ear. "Go throw a snowball at him, ok?"

She smiled. She turned around to look at Zuko and I put a snowball in her hand. She walked over to him, her hands behind her back. She motioned for Zuko to bend down to her level. When he did she stuffed the snowball in his face. She laughed and ran off. Zuko stood up and wiped the snowball off of his face. I covered my mouth, trying to hide my smile.

"Sorry about, Niani."

"You told her to do that."

"Not that specifically, but I did tell her to throw the snowball at you." I removed my hand from my face and smiled.

"Alright, you can get me back. But just once so we'll be even."

He only shook his head. Then he walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up.

"Zuko, what are you doing? Someone's going to see."

"Let them see."

"No! Niani's a tattle tale, come on let me down."

"Katara?" Gran-Gran came around the corner and saw me.

Zuko let me down and I pushed him into a pile of snow.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok, Gran. Zuko's just being a jerk." I smiled. Then I remembered something. "Gran-Gran, did you know Hama when you were younger?"

Her face went blank. "How do you know Hama?"

"She…she taught me something that I honestly regret."

"Are you saying she broke out of prison?"

"Well, she did, but now she's back in prison. But don't worry about it. I was just curious." She gave me a suspicious look.

"Well, ok. If you two need anything just come find me."

"Gran-Gran, I think I remember my way around." She smiled then walked off.

"That was pretty smooth."

Zuko said as he got up, but I pushed him back down into the pile. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. We both laughed.

"Alright, we're even now."

"Not quite."

He rolled over on top of me and kissed me. I was officially happy until he brought up something, "That's it!" He jumped off of me.

"What's it?"

"We can go to the North Pole and you can get the spirit water and heal my scar, can't you?"

I wanted to protest. I liked his scar. His scar reminded me that he wasn't always a bad person.

"Zuko, we could do that but…"

He looked at me. "But what?"

I bit my lip. _How am I supposed to say that I shouldn't heal _his_ scar?_ "I don't know, Zuko. I honestly would, but it reminds of the time back in Ba Sing Se. And now that you're here I don't want to remember that." I slightly lied, but most of it was the truth. I didn't want to remember Ba Sing Se, but also didn't want to get rid of his scar. "I'm sorry."

He smiled. "It's ok."

"And besides, the North Pole is probably the second place Aang and Sokka would look for us. We have to hope they won't come here first."

"Come on, let's take a walk. I'm gonna get frostbite from sitting in this snow."

I giggled, and stood up. Then he stood up and grabbed my hand. Then we walked.

* * *

"You really did that?"

"Hey, her head could've caught on fire."

"So you decided to jump on her and both of you fell in the fountain? That's real smooth, Zuko." I laughed.

"Katara!" I turned around and saw Niani running toward us with a big smile on her face. "Where are you two going?"

"Nowhere, just for a walk."

"Can I walk with you guys?" I looked at Zuko and he smiled. I grabbed Niani's hand and we continued walking. Then Niani started telling stories. "And then Misa threw a snowball in my face and I cried. It hurt and it was cold. I thought about pushing her, but she was my friend so I only ran. Oh and did I tell you guys the time when I played with a baby zebra-seal?" She laughed. "You'd have to be there. They all started chasing after me."

I smiled. "You have some crazy adventures, Niani."

"I wish you were there, Katara. We could've been on adventures together."

I smiled at the thought. Then I heard something, like a bird. I looked up to see a messenger hawk. It landed on Zuko's arm. We stopped.

"Katara, what's that pretty bird doing?"

Zuko let go of my hand to get out the message. He unrolled it and read it. "It's from Aang." He handed me the letter.

"Dear Katara and Zuko, I can't believe you left and with Appa. Where did you go off to? We'll find out. I still can't believe you two. Teenagers are crazy. Especially Sokka, you should see him. He's been banging his head on walls and screaming his head off. He's acting even worse than he would if he had cactus juice and you know how bad that is. Now, if you don't mind coming back Sokka and I can yell at you. I'd appreciate it. Oh, and Sokka says that Zuko's dead when he comes back and that you're grounded for the rest of your life. And Toph says good luck Sugar Queen, whatever that means. And Suki just says be careful. Love, Aang." I sighed. "Well, Sokka took that _way_ harder than I thought. Aang doesn't even seem angry. And Toph is just obnoxious about this whole thing between you and me." I shrugged.

"Should we send them a letter back?"

I shook my head. "There's no use sending a message if we ran away."

"Katara, what's that letter all about?"

I looked at Niani. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. Come on, we should take you back home. It's getting a little late for you to be out here." I took Niani's hand and we walked back to the village.

* * *

The sun started going down already. We got Niani home on time. "Thank you for the walk, Katara. Thank you, Zuko." She skipped off into her igloo.

"Come on, we should go."

Zuko followed me to the igloo. When we walked in to see that Gran-Gran and Pakku had made a small fire. "There you two are. Are you two hungry? We have fish."

Zuko and I sat down. Gran-Gran gave each of us a plate with a cooked fish on it. I picked at it, eating slowly even though I was starving. Zuko barely touched his fish as he seemed to have something else on his mind. "Are you done, Zuko?" I asked him.

He looked at me then picked at his fish. "Um…yeah. I'm not that hungry."

He handed me his plate and walked out. I took a big piece of my fish and stuffed it in my mouth. I quickly chewed it and swallowed. Then I stood up and walked out. Zuko was sitting down right outside. I sat next to him.

"Are you feeling ok? You seem…depressed."

"I guess you didn't need me in the first place. You're happy here."

I grabbed his hand and held it. "I'm only happy because you're with me and I appreciate you coming along and leaving everything behind."

He smiled at me. "That's hard to believe. You have your grandmother, you have your old water bending master, and you have Niani."

"And all I'm missing is you." I tightened my grip on his hand. He smiled. "Ok, we can go where you want to go tomorrow. Ok?"

"I really don't care where we go."

I smiled. "Come on, it's getting colder out. I'm not use to this weather anymore." We stood up and went inside.

"Are you two done eating?" I nodded to my Grandmother. "Ok. Zuko can have the spare igloo. Everything is in there. Do you know where it is Katara?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Gran-Gran, I know where it is."

Zuko and I walked back outside into the cold night air. We walked just a little ways until we came to a small igloo. We went inside.

"I hope you'll be ok in here. I hate leaving you alone here. Gran-Gran's a little over protective and I'm not sure she trusts you yet." I smiled.

"At least I know where you got that trait from. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"I'm sure, Katara. Don't worry."

"Ok, if you need anything you know where to find me, right?"

"Three igloos down?"

I winked and smiled. "You got it, Hot Head." I walked out and walked back to my igloo.

* * *

I couldn't sleep knowing that Zuko's alone after what he's been through to help me. I sat up and looked around. Gran-Gran and Pakku were asleep so I got up and walked out. I rubbed my arm as I felt the chill. I quickly walked over to where Zuko was. When I walked in he was asleep, and he seemed comfortable. I smiled, knowing that he was ok. I turned around to leave when Zuko groaned. "Katara?" He sat up and looked at me.

"Hey. I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"Ok. I should head back before Gran-Gran wakes up."

I wanted to stay, but I knew I couldn't. I walked out of the igloo. Before I headed back to my igloo I saw a small figure in the distance. I walked toward it. As I got closer I noticed that it was Niani. I ran to her.

"Niani, what are you doing out here?"

"Mommy wasn't home."

"You should've stayed inside. Are you ok?"

She nodded. I looked around. "Come on." I picked her up and carried her to Zuko's igloo. My Grandmother would go crazy if she saw Niani and found out her mother wasn't to be found. I walked inside with Niani still in my arms. Zuko sat up and looked at me.

"What happened?"

"I found Niani out in the snow. She said her mother wasn't home. I don't know what to do with her." I looked at her. "Are you hungry?" She shook her head. I sat down with her in my arms.

"What if we can't find her mother?" He asked.

I looked at him. "I'll think about it. Just go back to sleep." Zuko took one last glance at me and went back to sleep. Niani finally went to sleep after a half hour of obvious worry of her mother. Then, without thinking, I went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! This one is one of my longest chapters so far nd i'm reallly excited as they'll hopefully stay as long or possibly longer.

So Katara got to see Gran-Gran and Pakku again and she got to see her friend Niani. I hate cliffhangers; Niani's mother is gone. What do you guys think happend? I know this on isn't much of a cliffhanger, but it's one of those "wait, her mother is gone? how could you do such a thing to a five year old? will she find out what happened to her mother?" kind of guesse, at least it is to me...ladybug. oops, sry i get distracted easily. _ anyway, do you think they'll find Niani's mother? *shrugs* i luv making things interesting...if it is to all of u readers of course. IDK if it's interesting to u guys yet. I'll post chp 7 as fast as i can. plze review. i appreciate all of them nd i mean ALL OF THEM. ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Ok, i've been getting personal comments about so many typos that i've made and i just don't want to hear them anymore. As long as you guys can understand them...I'm good! So, chap 7 is done and i hope you guys enjoy. This one has...some Toph humor in it, i hope. It might be a little funny, depending on your definition of funny. *shrugs*

**Disclaimer: ...Forget it!**

* * *

"I'm so excited. Oh, where are we going first?" Niani was obviously excited. She's never been out of the South Pole.

"Niani, calm down." I laughed. "It's going to be a while for us to get to where we're going."

"Can you at least tell me?"

I shook my head. "It's a surprise. Stay right here and be careful ok?"

She nodded and sat down, sitting still with a big smile on her face. I crawled out of the saddle and sat next to Zuko on Appa's head.

"So, where're we headed?"

He shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"

"I wanna show Niani Ba Sing Se."

He looked at me with an unsure look. "Are you ok with that?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, then to Ba Sing Se we go."

I smiled and climbed back in the saddle where Niani still sat. I smiled at her.

"You should get some rest, Niani. We have a long day."

She nodded and lay down. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her.

"You're having her take a nap this early in the morning? She just woke up."

I turned around to see Zuko climbing into the saddle.

"She's full of excitement and needs all the energy for a place like Ba Sing Se." I looked at her. She smiled in her sleep.

"What are we suppose to do with her, Katara?"

I looked at Zuko. "What do you mean?"

"If we seriously are going around the world _again_don't you think it's going to be hard with Niani around?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. Niani's a good listener. She won't be out of hand…hopefully."

"Yeah, that helps."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope I made the right choice in taking her."

I felt Zuko's hand on my shoulder. "You did. What was she suppose to do if we didn't take her?"

"You're right. Niani's better with us." I pulled my knees to my chest.

I woke up just as the sun started going down. I stretched.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"We're almost there. I can't tell how much longer, but Appa should be getting tired soon." He crossed his arms and looked off in the distance.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted."

"Yeah I'm fine."

I crawled over to where he sat. I sat beside him. "Stop."

He looked at me. "Stop what?"

"I know what you're thinking about. We don't have to go to Ba Sing Se if you don't want to."

He shook his head. "I'll be fine."

I put my hand on his arm. "You look tired. Did you get any rest?" He shook his head. "Well, you need rest and so does Appa. I'll land him."

I climbed out of the saddle and onto Appa's head. I grabbed onto the reins. Appa started to slowly land. When we did I looked around our surrounding. Nothing but dirt and cliffs, and I could tell that we were near Ba Sing Se. This exact place seems familiar. And then I noticed that we were in a canyon. The same canyon where the drill had crossed to drill through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. I climbed back into the saddle. "We should be safe here. Get some rest." I watched as Zuko fell asleep. Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

"Katara? Are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Niani hovering over me. "Oh, yay you're awake."

"You ok, Niani?"

"Of course. I ate already and now I'm ready for an adventure."

I sat up. "Where's Zuko?"

She shrugged. "He said he'd be right back. Come on Katara, let's go on an adventure."

"Wait, Niani. We have to wait for Zuko. He didn't say where he was going?" She shook her head. "When did he leave?"

"About an hour ago."

"He should've been back by now. We have to look for him. Niani, I want you to stay with Appa ok. Appa's gonna take you up into the sky to see where Zuko is, ok? Understand?"

"Yes, Katara."

I smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Appa will bring you back." I jumped off of Appa and walked up to his face. "Appa, I need your help looking for Zuko. Niani's in the saddle so be careful." Appa groaned in agreement. I patted him and he took off. I waved to Niani and she waved back.

I started walking. "Zuko! Where could he be?" I looked around for half an hour before sitting on a rock. I looked up to see Appa coming toward me and Zuko was sitting on his head. I smiled. Appa landed and Zuko jumped off. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Where have you been?"

"I just…um…I…"

"Oh, forget it." I hugged him tighter. "I'm just glad you're ok." He hugged me tighter.

"If you two are done I'd like to go on an adventure now."

I looked up at Niani and smiled. "We should go." I let go of Zuko and got on Appa. Zuko smiled then got onto Appa's head. Then we took off.

A few minutes later we flew over the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. I stared in amazement. Even though I've been here it's still amazing. Then memories flashed in my head. _The catacombs. Zuko and I. Trustworthy. Spirit Water. Azula. Betrayal. Lightning. _I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"It's so beautiful." Niani looked left and right, all around.

"Down here."

I turned to Zuko. Appa landed in a grassy area, perfect for him. The three of us jumped down.

"Oh, Katara let's go. I wanna see the big city."

She grabbed my hand and started pulling me the direction she wanted to go. "Ok Niani, we will. Just slow down."

I picked her up and started walking.

"Wow Katara, I already love it."

I smiled. A shadow flew across the sky. I looked up. "No, it can't be." Zuko followed my gaze. "Is that…Aang?" Niani looked up. "He found us. He's gonna see Appa."

"Let him see. If he doesn't see us he'll take Appa and we can make new lives here."

I smiled at the thought. I kept looking at Aang. He circled the sky and spotted Appa. He flew down to him on his glider.

"We should hurry before he catches up to us."

"No, I need to talk to him."

I held Niani in my arms. A few minutes later Aang found us.

"There you guys are. Why would you run off like that? I mean seriously! Teenagers are so CRAZY!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't blame Zuko, he was just making sure I was ok while I was…I don't know how to say it."

"Running away?"

"I guess."

Aang pointed to Niani. "When did she come along?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's my friend. She's like a little sister to me. Don't worry."

"Oh, so why did you run away in the first place?"

"I was angry. Upset. Confused. I couldn't take it anymore. So I left a note hoping that you guys would find it that morning, but Zuko woke up and decided to come with me. I'm sorry if I got you guys worried."

"Actually I'm fine with it. It's kind of like that time you went to find the Southern Raiders. It's a journey you need you take. Take a break. So, I'm ok. It's Sokka and Toph who's acting weird."

"What's Toph saying?"

Obviously Aang doesn't know that Zuko and I are kind of together if he's this calm.

"She keeps babbling about um… something like yin and yang has gone in for the kill or something like that. Do you have any idea what that means?"

"I might have a hunch."

He shrugged. "Well, are you guys going to come back or…"

"I don't know, Aang. I'm still pretty mad at Sokka and annoyed by Toph."

"Well, everyone misses both of you."

I looked at Zuko and he nodded. "Fine we'll go back, but if Sokka gets me angry one more time I've already made my decision."

Aang nodded. I gripped onto Niani tighter. "Come on Niani, we'll see Ba Sing Se from above ok?" She nodded, a smile still spread across her face, but it wasn't as big as the first time.

We walked back to Appa, my heart letting out relief. No more memories. _But you wanted to show Niani the catacombs._Too many painful memories. We got back to Appa.

"Where're we going next, Katara?"

"The Fire Nation Palace. Your new home."

We all got on Appa and flew home.

* * *

On the way I thought of what I did to Sokka. I felt bad, but I also knew that he deserved it. By the time the sun started to rise, we made it back. Appa landed and let us know that he was no longer moving from his spot. The four of us got down and I carried Niani inside. Toph was the first one to see us.

"Sugar Queen, back already?"

"I didn't plan on it." I set Niani down.

"Whoa, who's the little person?" Toph asked.

"Who? Niani? She's a new member of our group. Deal with it."

"Whoa, Katara. How long were you and Hot Head gone?"

"Not long enough. We really only stayed back home. My home. While we were there I picked up Niani."

"And how old are you?" She began laughing.

"Toph! Niani's only my friend. She's like a little sister to me."

"Ok, calm down. I was only teasing. Where's Hot Head? I wanna give him a good beat down."

"Don't hurt him."

She raised an eyebrow. "Someone's sticking up for their man." She laughed.

I stopped. The color drained from my face.

"He's not my 'man' or whatever. We're simply friends."

"More than friends. Katara, you can't lie to me so stop trying."

"Whatever. I'm gonna take Niani to the garden if anyone needs me."

I grabbed Niani's hand and we walked to the garden. "The garden?"

"Yes. It's beautiful out there. I go out there all the time."

She smiled and skipped. We made it out to the garden and I let her run around. She danced and laughed and jumped. I watched her. She reminded me of me when I was a younger. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Zuko. "Having fun?"

"She is. Always the nature girl."

I turned my gaze back to her. She spun around and lost her balance. She fell into the pond.

"Oh, Niani." Zuko and I ran to her.

"Why does something like this always happen to me?" I smiled. Zuko pulled her out of the water. "Now I'm soaked."

I used water bending to get as much water out of her hair and clothes as possible. "Zuko, flame."

Zuko made a flame in his hand. I grabbed his wrist and brought his hand a little closer to Niani, just to dry her hair.

"Thanks Zuko and Katara." She went back to running around.

"That girl is a mess."

"Hm…now I know who she reminds me of."

He looked at me. I glared at him and pushed him into the pond then walked away.

* * *

I sat on my bed as I brushed Niani's hair. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Niani said as she laughed.

Zuko walked in smiling. I smiled back and looked at Niani. "Um…Niani, go find Sokka."

"Ok." She ran off laughing, her hair let out and flying behind her.

"What did Niani eat to make her so jumpy like this?" Zuko asked.

I laughed and stood up. "Maybe it's all the fish she's been eating. It tends to make you…energetic."

Zuko walked closer to me and threw his arms around my waist. "Well, she's finally out of our way."

"And what does that mean?"

"I can do this."

He leaned in and kissed me. I smiled under the kiss, but I had to remember that we were back in the palace. We'd have to be careful. The kiss was passionate, like nothing I've ever felt. I pulled away and stared into his golden eyes. My eyes searched his face before I went in for another kiss, but was interrupted by a voice down the hall.

"Katara?"

Zuko's arms fell from my waist and I backed away.

"Katara, are you in here?"

"Sokka?"

Sokka walked in with Niani holding his hand. Zuko and I turned our gazes to Sokka.

"Oh, um…I didn't know…he was going to be here uh…"

"He can be here if he wants and stop stuttering. Now talk."

"Uh…I want to apologize for my behavior the last time. I'm sorry."

Zuko was just about to speak but I set my hand on his arm. "Sokka, I was never really mad at you, just frustrated. I should be the one apologizing for what I did to you."

Zuko looked at me. He was about to argue when I covered his mouth with my hand. "Just shut up." I whispered to him.

"Katara, you don't have to apologize."

I walked away from Zuko and walked toward Sokka. I hugged him tight and didn't let go.

"Ok now, that's enough sisterly love from you."

"No, I owe you."

I gave him one last squeeze and backed away. "Now if you want me to stay you won't get me frustrated anymore. Deal?"

"Deal." He smiled.

Niani tugged on his hand. "Come on, Sokka. I'm hungry."

"Um…I was gonna take Niani into the market to get something to eat."

"Ok, just be careful." Niani dragged him away.

"Why'd you give in to him like that so easily?" I turned to Zuko.

"He's my brother. I'm suppose to forgive him."

"You didn't forgive me so easily."

I walked to him and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm kissing you aren't I?" He smiled. I was about to kiss him again when we were interrupted.

"Welcome back, Love Hog-Monkeys!"

"Can you ever keep down?" I turned around to face Toph.

"No I can't. Oh, since Hot Head's pretty anxious I'll let you kiss him. But for like two seconds before I interrupt again."

She turned her back to us. "Go on."

I kissed Zuko on his cheek again.

"Alright, enough smooching and more talking in the details."

Toph turned around and walked to my bed. She sat down on the edge.

"What details?"

"Details about your trip."

"There are no details. So just leave it be."

"How long are you two going to keep this up? You'll have to tell everyone sooner or later. And it's both worse if I tell them or if they find out themselves. I mean…you got to admit you two are I good couple."

I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. "Hey! I'm just saying, don't opposites attract?"

"Do they? Since when are Zuko and I different?"

"You're seriously asking that question? Other than your elements…you're sweet and gentle. Zuko's totally the opposite. Don't even have me go there. I don't know how to tell you this instead of making you guys feel awkward…but you should've hooked up a _long_ time ago. Again just saying."

"Leave, Toph."

"Why, it's not like I can see. And besides even if you kick me out and close the door I'll be able to tell if you two are standing _really_ close."

"Just get out and go find Aang or something. Anything but spying on us."

"Whatever, but don't forget."

She stood up and walked out the door. I closed it behind her.

"Finally. She never stops talking." Zuko said. I laughed. He walked up to me. "I should go. I have a few things I need to do."

"Like what?"

He kissed me on my forehead. "Things I don't want to do, but I have to."

I smiled as he walked out of my room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you guys think? Is there enough fluff out there for you...fluffy-people? (fluffy-people? 0_o) Anyway, this is still only the beginning of a beautiful relationship. This is gonna be cool.

So, Katara's thoughts aren't really helping her, are they? They just get in the way. And Aang...wrong timing. He always comes in on the wrong time, just like in the catacombs. If anyone should come in on the wrong time, it's Sokka. Like in the one episode when they were all gonna separate in Ba Sing Se, Aang waas gonna tell Katara that he loves her then Sokka interrupted? I loved tht part. It was funny. Ok, enough talking. I like , and i'd lyk them even more if more ppl reviewed. lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I've begun to get more readers and i'm happy. YAY! I don't have much to say except that this chapter has more drama than previous ones...mayybe. It's about 50/50. Ok, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: ...i'm not gonna say it. you already know i, sadly, don't own anything.**

* * *

Niani and I walked around the palace. "I want to go on an adventure, Katara. Let's go somewhere."

"Like where, Niani?"

"I don't know."

We walked down the hall for a little while before Niani spoke again. "Katara, can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"And you can only tell Zuko."

I smiled. "Ok, I promise."

Niani stopped and I bent down closer to her. "We have something in common."

"Like what?"

She looked around before whispering again. "I'm a water bender."

"Niani, what makes you say that?"

"Remember when I told you about that time I was being chased by zebra-seals? Well that's when I found out. I thought you were the last one in our tribe."

I stood up straight. "So did I. Come on, we need to find Zuko."

I picked her up and turned around toward his room. When I got to his room I opened the door.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

I walked in. He turned around from where he was standing and looked at me. He smiled. "Hey, Katara. What's wrong?"

I closed the door behind me. "Um…Niani just told me something. She said that I could only tell you and no one else."

"What is it?"

I put Niani down and looked at Zuko. "Niani's a water bender."

"What?" He walked closer to me. "What do you mean Niani's a water bender?"

"She told me that. She said that time when the zebra-seals were chasing her she discovered her ability to water bend."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she trusts you, Zuko." I tried to keep my voice calm.

He looked at Niani then at me. "Fine, but we have to at least tell Aang."

"No, I promised Niani I wouldn't tell anyone but you. We can't tell anyone, not even Sokka."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Teach her. I have to. I'll at least teach the basics, but I can't do it here. There's only one place I can teach her."

"Ember Island."

I nodded. "I know she'll like it. I wanted to take her anyway and now's the perfect chance."

I stared into Zuko's eyes. Knowing that any second he'll fall for it…

"Fine, we can go to Ember Island. Just a few days and we'll tell everyone so they won't worry."

I nodded. "Thank you, Zuko."

I hugged him. He took a while before returning it. I pulled back and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We'll go after we tell everyone."

I nodded and grabbed Niani's hand. I opened the door and looked back at Zuko before I walked out.

* * *

Niani and I sat under the tree in the garden. "Hey, Katara."

I looked up to see Aang walking toward me. I gave a weak smile. "Hi, Aang."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um…did Zuko talk to you?"

"No. Why?" He gave me a suspicious look.

"The three of us are going to Ember Island for a few days."

"Three?"

"Niani of course. I'd go without Zuko, but I really need his help."

"Well, I could always go."

Niani and I looked at Aang with blank expressions. "Um…I'd let you come with me but…it's a secret. I can't tell you."

I pulled my knees to my chest and looked away from Aang's gaze.

"Well, I'm glad you told me this before you left without us knowing." I looked at him and he smiled. I returned his smile. "Should I tell everyone for you guys?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

I looked behind him to see Zuko walking our way. Aang turned around and left. Zuko sat next to me.

"You told Aang?"

"Yeah. He's gonna tell everyone else for us."

"Is something wrong?"

I started to say something, but quickly stopped myself. "No, we should go."

I looked at Niani. She was picking flowers nearby. I couldn't help but smile. Just as I was about to stand up Sokka walked toward me with an angry look. "Here we go." I hid my face.

"Katara, you have to stop leaving like this!"

"It's only for a few days. It's important."

"Going to Ember Island or Zuko?"

I bended water out of the pond and threw it toward Sokka's feet. Just as it made contact I froze the water. I stood up and picked up Niani.

"Katara, don't leave me like this!"

"Why not! I already told you not to get me angry again. And what do you do? The total opposite! I can't believe you'd ask such a stupid question like that."

I walked away with Niani in my arms.

* * *

I stood outside by Appa. I waited for Zuko. Toph walked up to me. "You seriously have to stop freezing Snoozles."

"Why? I tell him to follow one simple rule and he blows it. I'll never forgive him for what he said."

"Well, Hot Head's coming. Will I see you two soon?"

I shrugged, even though I knew that Toph couldn't see me. Zuko walked up behind her with two bags. "I think we're ready."

"Come on, Niani." Niani stood up. "Toph, will you give us a hand?"

Toph used earth bending to get us up into Appa's saddle. I made sure Niani was in before getting myself in.

"You guys better be back soon, Sugar Queen." I smiled. Zuko got onto Appa's head.

"Be careful, Hot Head." Toph said.

Zuko smiled. "Yip yip." Appa flew high into the air, just above the clouds.

"You ok, Niani?"

She smiled. "Are you really gonna teach me water bending?" I smiled and nodded. "That sounds exciting."

"It is. It really is."

* * *

Half an hour later Appa landed in the courtyard of the beach house. Niani looked around. "Wow, this is pretty."

I helped her down and I jumped down beside her. Zuko jumped off.

"I'm going to take her down to the beach to get her started." He nodded.

I grabbed Niani's hand and we headed toward the beach. "What am I gonna learn today?"

"Basic pushing and pulling the water. This is the very first movement I taught Aang. Hopefully you'll catch on as fast as he did. Yet again, he's the Avatar."

Niani laughed. We got to the beach and Niani ran straight for the water. I stood beside her.

"Are you ready to learn water banding, Niani?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, copy my position."

I put my left leg behind my right and stretched out my arms toward the water. Niani did the same and smiled.

"Ok, now when you pull the water you want to bring your hands down a little like this." I bent my hands just so Niani could see. "Then when you push the water you bring them up and act like your pushing something." I showed her. "Got it?"

Niani smiled and nodded.

"Ok, let's try together. Get in position."

Niani and I got in position and both concentrated on the water. "Ok Niani, do exactly what I just showed you." She nodded, still concentrating. "Ok, start." Niani and I started moving in a water bending move. I noticed that I was pushing and pulling, but Niani was struggling. I stopped bending. "Niani, are you sure you're a bender?"

She didn't stop trying. "Yes I'm sure. Just wait." I looked up to see a faint full moon. I took a deep breath as I felt power starting to stir inside of me. Niani too took a deep breath. I can tell that she was trying hard. Then as soon as she pulled the water a wave crashed down on her. "Niani!" _She is a water bender. She took too much power from the moon and caused that wave._

I ran to her side as she coughed up water. "Did I do that?" She asked.

"Yes you did. I think that's enough bending for today. We'll start early in the morning when we can't feel the moon's power as much." I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the beach house.

As we walked into the courtyard, Zuko stared at Niani. "Did you throw her in the water?"

"Ha ha, very funny. She created a wave that crashed down on her. She needs to learn how to control her bending."

"She should come sit by the fire and warm up."

I nodded. "Go on, Niani." She ran to the fire and sat next to it. Zuko walked over to me.

"Are you ok?"

I shrugged. "It's just…Niani already seems like a powerful bender and she's only five. What if she learns…" I didn't want to finish the sentence.

"What if she learns what?"

I pressed my lips together in attempt to keep my mouth shut. But Zuko's eyes stared at me, pleading. They pierced straight through me like the gold daggers that they were, but I wasn't giving up that easily.

"Just forget it."

"Katara, tell me. Because if it's something I need to protect her from then I will."

"No, I couldn't even protect myself from it."

"It's something that you know how to do?"

I nodded. "And believe me, I regret it. More than you regret ever chasing and hunting us down before."

"It's that bad?"

"You've seen me do it before, but only once."

Zuko searched my face for answers. "I don't remember."

"Good, keep it that way." I looked at Niani. "I don't want her finding out anything about it."

"Katara, you have to tell me." I shook my head. I started to walk away, but Zuko grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. "Tell me."

"Zuko, stop."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadows so Niani couldn't see us. "Katara, you have to tell me."

"No!"

He pushed me against a pillar and put a hand against it on each side of me. I turned my head.

"I'm trying to help, Katara, you have to tell me."

"Zuko, I already said no."

"Katara, tell me."

"You're not going to win this way." He grabbed my arms and held them tightly against the pillar. "Stop it. This doesn't help."

"It'll only hurt worse, unless you tell me."

"Zuko!"

He pushed against me, crushing me between him and the pillar. I pulled my arm away from his grasp and pinched him right below his rib cage. He pulled away.

"Ow!"

"See what happens? Why are you trying to figure out this way? You're being such an idiot."

"Anything to get you to tell me."

"No!"

He grabbed my arm. "I don't want to hurt you." His hand started heating.

"Go ahead. Do it! I dare you."

"You can't heal scars. You and I know that as a fact. I can easily scar your arm with one tight grip. My hand bursts into flames and you'll be scarred, just like me."

"Then go ahead and burn me. Stop being a coward, Zuko."

"I'm not."

"Then you'd stop procrastinating and burn me already."

I felt his hand heat up even more, but his grip loosened and he fell to his knees. "I can't. I can't hurt you."

I knelt down next to him. "You can't let your anger control you, Zuko. Don't let anything control you but yourself. Understand?" I lifted his gaze to me. "Do you understand?" He nodded. I kissed him on his cheek. "Always be strong. Don't be afraid. Don't be afraid like me."

"What are you afraid of?"

I pressed my lips together. I looked in the direction Niani was. She had fallen asleep next to the fire. I turned my gaze back to Zuko. "I'm afraid of blood bending. I regret every part of it. It's horrible and cruel."

"Can't you just stop?"

I closed my eyes. "No, I'm in it for life. And I know that sometime in the future I'll use it. If you were in my situation you'd understand."

"How bad is it?"

I opened my eyes. "Two times worse than lightning. Maybe three times. Now you know why I can't have Niani learn it. It's a tragic thing. You can easily kill someone with a flinch of your hand after you've grasped their blood. I won't have her learn it." Zuko and I stood up.

"Well, what are you going to do if she does learn it?"

I looked in Niani's direction. "I'll have to tell her how to either control it or not use it at all."

* * *

I couldn't sleep. I had myself paranoid after talking about Niani blood bending. I buried my face into my pillow. When I finally did fall asleep I had a nightmare. _Niani and I were fighting and she was using blood bending against me. I stood in the middle of a forest facing Niani. I was drenched in rain. "Niani, you can't do this!" She brought me down to my knees. "I'm sorry, Katara."_ I tried to wake up, hopping that it was only a dream.

"Katara. Katara!" I bolted upright in my bed. My lungs searched for air. "Katara, are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." I closed my eyes, trying to forget the nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, it's no big deal. Why'd you come in here?"

"I heard yelling."

I opened my eyes and looked at Zuko. "I was yelling in my sleep?" Thunder roared above. I jumped.

"Storm. It started rolling in when you and Niani got back from the beach."

"I have a bad feeling about storms now."

"Does it have something to do with your dream?"

I looked at him. His gold eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. "Um…yeah it does. Just…after I train Niani and she gets as good as me make sure that we stay away from forests."

"Um…sure."

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Where _is_ Niani?" Zuko's expression changed. I jumped out of bed and ran out the door. Zuko followed. "Niani?"

"Where could she be?" Zuko asked.

"The beach!"

Zuko and I ran toward the beach as fast as we could. I stopped when I noticed footprints in the sand. I bent down to inspect them. "Niani!" I stood up. "Where is she?" Tears filled my eyes.

"Wait, what's that?" I looked up to see Zuko kneel down. "Look, it's another pair of tracks. And then Niani's tracks lead into being…dragged."

"She was kidnapped?" I burst into tears.

"We'll find her, Katara."

"No. This is something I have to do on my own."

"No you don't, Katara."

"Niani is my responsibility. I have to be strong."

"Being strong doesn't mean you have to do everything on your own. Being strong is giving people a chance to help you. When you give someone a chance to help you, you know that they'll watch your back."

I looked at Zuko. My throat went tight as I tried to speak. "Who do you think took her?"

"It wouldn't be fire nation. I have a hunch, but hopefully I'm wrong."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like i said, a lot of drama. Especially when Zuko was trying to get Katara to talk to him. Well, i couldn't think of anything else. Writer's block was never my friend. More like a...frienemy becuase having writer's block almost gives me an excuse to write something as crappy as this.

So who do you think kidnapped Niani? I'll give you a cute bunny if you get the answer right. I mean, who doesn't want a cute bunny? I'll post chp 9 as soon as possible. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **YAY! I know it's been a long time and i'm sorry for the hold up. I've been starting a new story and it shuld b posted really soon. Just look out for it, it's called A New Member. I'm not eactly sure when i'll post it but it'll b soon. Ok, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: ...**

* * *

Zuko and I followed the tracks that lead further down the beach. "Zuko, look." We looked ahead. I saw a boat docked on the shore.

"Pirates." He hissed.

I heard a voice in the distance. "Let me go!"

My eyes grew wide. "Niani!" I ran straight for them.

"Katara, no!"

I didn't stop. They had Niani. Then air flew out of my lungs as I was hit. I fell to the ground as Zuko landed on top of me.

"What are you doing?"

"You can't just run straight for them."

"They have Niani. I'm not giving up on her."

"I never said you had to give up on her, just wait."

"Wait for what?" Rain fell on us.

"Wait for that."

"Why? We're surrounded by water. We're on a beach."

"But they'll go inside of the boat. It's the perfect time."

"Fine, but we're doing it my way. Now will you please get off of me?" I pushed him off of me and sat up. I suddenly felt power surge through me as the rain hit my skin and the small light that escaped through the clouds from the moon soaked into my skin. I turned around and saw the pirates take Niani inside the boat. "Come on." I stood up and grabbed Zuko. I headed toward the water.

"What are you doing?" I froze some of the water and jumped onto the ice platform with Zuko following. I controlled the waves to push us around the boat. "Just like old times." Zuko said. I smiled.

When we got there we jumped off and landed quietly on the boat. We walked around and heard yelling.

"Let me go! What do you want with me?"

"Shut up!"

I couldn't take it anymore, but Zuko seemed to have read my mind when he grabbed my arm.

"Stop. Don't go straight in."

"They're hurting her. I'm not just gonna stand here. Let me do this, Zuko."

His eyes searched my face. Then he let me go. "Just be careful."

I nodded. I went into the little room on the boat. "You've got to be kidding me."

The pirates looked at me. "Well, what do we have here? Aren't you that same girl who stole our water bending scroll?"

"Maybe I am. What's your point?"

I took a fighting stance. I looked at Niani. She was tied up.

"That fire bender catch your friend?"

"No, I didn't." Zuko walked up behind me.

"So now you've joined her?" The pirate laughed.

I saw Niani look at me with pain in her eyes. "Let her go."

"Who? The girl? Why should we?"

Zuko got closer to me and put his hands on my hips. "Katara, you have to." He whispered into my ear.

"I can't. I promised myself."

"You have to."

"Quit the chit chat. Now if you want to live you'd leave." The pirate said.

"We'll leave once you give Niani back!"

The pirates pulled out swords. One of them kicked Zuko and he flew out of the room. The pirate closed the door and locked it. Then he crossed the swords to my throat.

"Now, we don't want this to become bloody. So you should just leave and we'll keep the girl."

"Drop the swords or I'll make you drop them."

"One move and I slit your throat in front of the girl."

"I don't have to move."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on both the moon's energy and the pirate's blood. When my stomach churned and my throat tightened I knew I had a hold of it. I could feel every muscle, every vain and every heart beat in his body. Just the thoughts of what I could do made me sick to my stomach. I bit my lip before I moved my arms. His arms and the swords moved away from my throat. I bended his blood and controlled him to hit the wall. I made him stick the swords through his shirt and the wall. Once I let go of his blood he was stuck. The other pirates started to back away, but the leader didn't.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I said.

"You won't hurt me, because I'll hurt you first."

He aimed his swords at me, but I grasped onto his blood. My stomach churned again, this time I felt even more disgust. I shuddered as I took a deep breath. I made him cross his arms and I brought him down to his knees. Niani stared at me in horror.

Through clenched teeth I said, "I'm going to take the girl and I don't want to hear from you pirates anymore. Understand?"

"Yes. Please have mercy."

"I'm a bit tired of having mercy on a lot of you people, but lucky for you i'm too nice." I hissed. I let go of his blood and walked over to Niani. I untied her and picked her up. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Niani." She tightened her grip on me. I unlocked the door and walked out. Zuko stared at me. I stopped, but didn't meet his gaze. "I had to do it." I continued walking.

* * *

After I put Niani back to bed I left the beach house and walked to a cliff. I sat down on the edge, my feet hanging over. The rain had stopped and I felt weak.

"You want some company?" I shrugged. Zuko sat beside me. "You ok?"

"No. What if the dream I had was trying to tell me exactly what happened? Niani watched me blood bend. What if she learns that way?"

"She won't learn. I know you."

"How can you be so sure? I'm only fifteen! I'm one girl! The only one I trust to help me with her is you. I'm just so confused with this."

"Well…we're stuck with her and we have to take care of her."

I looked at him. "We? You're really going to help me?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"I think, when we get back to the palace, we should tell everyone about…um…"

"Us?"

I looked away. "Yeah. Us."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

As if because of my mood it started to rain again. "Come on." Zuko stood up and helped me up. Then I used water bending to keep the rain from soaking us. Zuko smiled. "We should head back." Zuko put his arm around me and we walked back to the beach house.

* * *

Zuko walked me to my room. "You gonna be ok tonight?"

"It was just a nightmare. I can take care of myself."

"Can you?" I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Yes I can. I'm tired of being babied."

"I'm not babying you."

"Sometimes you do."

"Just to make sure you're safe."

"Yeah, that's it." I said sarcastically.

He picked me up. "Zuko, let me down. Come on, I'm tired of this."

"If you were tired you wouldn't be laughing."

He had a point. "Just let me down." He threw me onto the bed. "Ow?" I laughed.

"Go to sleep."

"So you throw me around, throw me on the bed and tell me to go to sleep? You do know that I could've done that myself."

"Just thought you needed help."

"Come here." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. I put my forehead to his. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

I smiled. "Nice try, Hot Head. This time you're cooking breakfast."

"You're kidding right? I've never cooked before."

"Can't learn if you don't try." I kissed him again and pulled away. "Now go to bed, Hot Head. Goodnight."

He backed up toward the door. "I'll check on you later."

"What later? We've been up all day."

"You still have a few hours of sleep, so goodnight." He walked out of the room and closed my door.

* * *

I finally got to sleep that night. I woke up with a smile on my face. Niani ran into my room. "Katara, come on Zuko made breakfast."

"He what?" I got out of bed and ran to the courtyard. Zuko looked at me and smiled. "Ok, what gives?"

"You told me to cook breakfast so I did. I really only cooked some left over fish and got a few things from the market."

"What, like fire gummies? Niani, stay away from those." I smiled.

He stood up and walked over to me. "What, you don't like fire gummies?" He wrapped his arms around me.

"No, not really. And stop, not in front of Niani."

"She's not paying attention."

"That's what she wants you to think." I pulled away from his grip. "Niani, eat up. We have a long day of practicing." She sat down and began eating. Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Niani's sight. "What?"

"I wanna show you a new trick I learned how to do."

"And how did you learn?"

"Can I just show you?"

"Fine."

"Ok, just stand still."

He walked behind me and threw his arms around my waist. I felt him breathing down my neck. Before I knew it he let go of me and walked in front of me. My necklace was in his mouth. I snatched it from him.

"You jerk. So that's your trick? Taking peoples necklaces using your teeth? Yeah, that's pretty skilled."

"It is for me. Just something I learned to pass the time."

I rolled my eyes. He moved back behind me. "What are you doing_ this_ time?" He took my necklace and tied it back around my neck.

"There." He threw his arms around my waist and started walking.

"What are you doing _now_?"

"You ask too many questions."

"I wouldn't ask so many if you'd just answer them right away. Answer my question."

"I'm walking."

"Uh-huh." I put my right foot on his right foot and my left foot on his left foot. He continued walking and I was practically being carried. We walked back out into the courtyard and Niani was still eating. "Alright, let go of me."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be let down."

"Nope, I'm not going to." I pinched him under his rib cage. "Ow! Why do you keep doing that?"

He let go of me. "It's your weak spot, I can tell. You have two more."

"Where?"

"Here," I pointed to his chest where his heart is. "and here." I kissed him.

I pulled away and he smiled. "You're forgetting that sometimes my smartness is a weakness. It hurts to be smart."

"I'm not worried about that weak spot. Those two weak spots are important to me." I walked toward Niani. "Hey Niani, you finished eating?" She didn't respond. "Are you ok?" She nodded and looked at me.

"What was that you did last night to save me?"

"Um…it was nothing, Niani. Don't worry about it."

"Are we going to practice?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we should head down to the beach now." I grabbed Niani's hand and stood up. I turned to Zuko. "You coming?" He smiled and nodded. The three of us walked down to the beach.

* * *

"Ok Niani, um…I don't know what to teach you."

"Teach her the water whip." Zuko started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I put my hand on my hip.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Zuko!"

"What?"

"Tell me what's funny. Are you laughing at the time I couldn't get it right?"

"Maybe."

I bended water at him and he quickly shut his mouth when he ended up becoming drenched. "Ok, Niani. The water whip is a little easy."

"Not for some people." I heard Zuko mutter.

"You know, I'm starting to get very frustrated with you." I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry. Just continue…teaching."

I turned back to Niani. "Ok, Niani. Hopefully we get no more distractions from Mr. Jokes A Lot."

"That'd be Sokka." I turned back to Zuko.

"Does it matter? You're joking around aren't you? Would you rather I call you Mr. Fusses A Lot?"

"No. I think your first one was…less insulting."

"I thought so. Now, no more distractions." I waited a while before turning back to Niani. "Ok Niani. So, to do a water whip you have to get just the right amount of water. When you think you do, make a water sphere like this." I pulled water out and formed it into a sphere. "Now, when I first did this I couldn't get it. So don't be disappointed if you can't get it right away." Zuko laughed behind me, but I ignored him. "So after you have your water sphere think of it as string balled up. Then you lash it out." I stepped forward and lashed out the water whip.

"Wow Katara, that was amazing."

"Thank you, Niani. At least someone thinks so."

I turned to Zuko. He looked at me. "What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing Zuko, nothing at all. Ok, so watch me one last time." I bended out a stream of water and brought it to me. I remembered Aang's words. _You just got to shift your weight through the stances. _The stream of water turned into a ball and when I stepped forward and brought my right arm forward the water followed with a snapping sound. I smiled and looked at Niani. "Are you ready to try it, Niani?" She nodded. "Ok, do exactly as I showed you and concentrate." I heard her take a deep breath. The water rose and she made it into a sphere. "Ok, now whip." She concentrated again. She tried to lash out the water, but it almost hit her. She dropped the water in frustration. "Don't worry Niani, you'll get it. We all have trouble with something."

"Katara, I can't do it. I know I can't. I don't even know how I did that wave. The moon is what really did it." She sat in the sand.

"Niani, don't give up. Please don't." I sat next to her.

"Katara, you're a great water bender. You shouldn't be teaching someone like me."

"Are you five or thirteen? Because I can assure you that you don't sound like the same little girl I know. Water bending does a lot to you. It changes you. All bending does. And I'll tell you an honest truth, it changed Zuko _big_ time."

"What does any of this have to do with me?" Zuko asked.

"I'm telling her something." I turned back to Niani.

"But Katara, you don't understand. You're the greatest water bender I've ever seen. I can see why Zuko likes you so much. Two powerful benders."

"What did you say about Zuko?"

"He's powerful. He uses all his strength and love to control his power. Not his anger or anything. And then you. You use your friends and caring to control your power. Not your anger or pain. The two of you have a lot in common."

So many memories filled in my head. Aunt Wu's words and then the catacombs in Ba Sing Se. And then I also remembered the time Zuko and Aang came back from finding the last dragons. Zuko found his strength by learning from the dragons. Then his new fond of love for his new friends, including me.

"Niani, how do you know this?"

She shrugged. "I don't know I just…see it in you guys. Is it ok if I ask to be alone for a while?" I stared at her, surprised.

"Um…yeah that's fine." I stood up and walked over to Zuko. I sat next to him. Zuko's a powerful bender. Then Aunt' Wu's words was the only thing in my head. _You will marry a powerful bender._ "A powerful bender."

"What?" Zuko looked at me.

"Oh, nothing. Just…thinking about something. Were you listening to Niani?"

He nodded. "What did she mean? Could she know about…everything?"

I shook my head. "But I have this thought about Niani and I want your honest opinion."

"Ok."

"I want to…um…I don't know how to put it."

"Just say it Katara, I'll understand."

"Ok. I feel really close to Niani now that I have to take responsibility of her. I feel closer to her than ever and…I-want-to-take-her-in-as-my-daughter." I said the sentence as one word. Too afraid to say it directly to him.

"What did you say?"

I sighed. "I want to take Niani in as my daughter." I looked away from Zuko's burning gaze.

"You really want to do that?"

"Yes, I do. You probably think it's crazy."

"No I don't. I think it's nice."

I looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean…the only weird thing is you're fifteen."

"Yeah, that _really_ helps, Zuko." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying. You're gonna need help."

"But you're the only one that knows that Niani can water bend. And how are you going to help if you can't even take care of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Sacrifice. Azula. New scar. Ring any bells?"

He put his hand on his stomach. "Are you saying you regret me saving you?"

"No. What I'm saying is that it was really brave of you. But you can't always sacrifice yourself for others. What if I didn't get to you on time to heal you? You would've died."

"It was worth it." _What if Zuko could help me with Niani? He could be…her father?_ I shook my head._ Now Katara, don't get crazy. Zuko would never go for it. _"What if I could help you with Niani? If you're going to be her mother than I can be…"

_Wow, I could've just asked him if I knew he was going to say that_. "Be what?"

"You'll think it's crazy."

"No tell me. I think I already know what you're going to say because I was thinking the same thing."

"You were? What exactly were you thinking?"

"You could be her…um…I don't want to say it if it's not what you were going to say."

"Then we'll say it at the same time. Ready?"

I nodded. "Go."

"Father." We both said. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked away.

"Um…at least we know we were thinking the same thing." He said.

"Yeah, but do you really want to?" "Sure…I care for Niani as much as you do. And if you're going to be her mother then…I'll be there as her father."

He seemed to be thinking it over, but knowing him he would do anything to make sure the people closest to him were safe. And since Niani stumbled into our lives his protecting senses must've kicked in and he feels the same way as I do with Niani.

"And how old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Your birthday coming up?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so I'm about to be seventeen. Big deal. But trust me. Once you hit sixteen, everything changes. It's not like thirteen. And I think I can take responsibility."

"Thank you, Zuko. We got the easy part out of the way. The hard part is telling everyone."

"Well, the only hard part should be Sokka."

I shook my head. "Aang is just playing all of his innocence, he still has a lot of feelings for me inside. It's going to break him even more."

"Katara, he's technically one-hundred and thirteen years old. He needs to learn how to let go."

But I didn't respond. I just sat there looking at Niani.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! This is my longest chapter so far. Minus the author's notes and 'disclaimer' it's 3,397 words! Awesome.

Ha, bet you didn't see that one coming. Did you? If you did, -_-. JK! So this is another beginning in Elements Fall Together. A beginning of parenthood. Do you think they'll be good parents at such a young age? Who knows? You'll just have to wait for future chapters. Hehehe.

I hope this was worth the small cliffy i left for u guys at the end of chp. 8. If it wasn't, then i apologize. It's hard to come up with awesome things during this boring school days. ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

I sat on the edge of the fountain. "Katara, I need a favor." I looked up and saw Zuko walking toward me.

"What is it?"

"Um…the scar. It's starting to hurt. Do you think you can do more healing on it?" He put his arm around his stomach.

"Oh, sure. Um…sit against the fountain."

So he did. He sat down and leaned against the fountain. I knelt down next to him. I carefully lifted up his shirt, just enough to see the star shaped scar. I cringed a little at the sight. I drew water from my water skin. The water wrapped around my hands and I put my hands on the scar. The water started to glow. "Where does it hurt more?"

"More up."

I moved my hands a little. He groaned. "Did that hurt?" I looked at him as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, just a little."

"Here…maybe if I…"

I pulled my hands away. He yelled in pain and his arm flew at me with a fist full of fire. I grabbed his arm just before it hit me.

"I triggered your reflex. Sorry."

The flame faded away from his fist and he slowly unclenched it.

"That's not all you did. I felt the pain again from when she shot me."

"Aang experienced the same thing. I was checking on his scar and when I let go he felt the pain again. Maybe it's not completely healed if it still hurts. Now I wish we had gone to the North Pole. I could've gotten more of the water from the Oasis."

"It's ok."

I let go of his arm and he set it beside him. Niani ran toward us.

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Niani! Personal question!"

"Sorry. Katara, I didn't know you're a healer."

"Oh…yeah."

"Katara, just think," I looked at Zuko. "you're more powerful than you thought. You're a water bending master. You're a healer, you're a blood bender, and now you know how to steam bend."

"Not without your help."

"It was your idea. It's just weird that I could do it because steam is made from water."

"Maybe you have a little water bender somewhere in you." He smiled. "And besides, I've actually bended steam before with Aang. That's when…um…when I first met Jet. But that's not important."

A shadow had covered us then flew away, but came back around. Then Aang landed next to Appa. "Hey guys just wanted to stop by and say hi." He walked over to us. "What happened to Zuko?"

"This happened when we were fighting Azula. He risked his life to save me from it." I grabbed his hand and gripped it tight.

"Really? You risked your life to save Katara? That's pretty brave of you, Zuko."

"Try telling that to Sokka. He wouldn't believe it." He said.

"Speaking of Sokka, he wants you back at the palace, Katara."

"I'll be there when I will. I'm busy with something." I let go of Zuko's hand and stood up.

"Well, I don't know what to tell him. He's gonna end up yelling at me."

"Then just tell him I said that."

"You teenagers need to understand that I am one kid."

"Aang, how come all of a sudden you're calling us teenagers and you're thirteen now which makes you a teen."

"Well, Aang was actually a teenager one-hundred years ago." Zuko said.

I turned to him. "Was that really necessary?" He shrugged. "You're really helpless right now." I turned back to Aang. "Just tell Sokka I'll be there in two more days."

"Two?" I was shocked that it didn't come from Aang. It came from Zuko. "Don't you think we'll need more than two days? Niani can't…um…you know."

"Then we'll have to try. Two days and that's it. If we need to come back then we will."

"What is this about?"

"I'll tell you later, Aang. Now go." He gave me one last looked and took off on his glider. I turned to Zuko. "Real smooth to almost blow the secret."

Niani and I walked back to the beach and started to practice again. I watched as she practiced the water whip, but every time she failed she sank deeper into the sand. "I can't do it. It's too hard."

I walked over to her. "Niani, you can't give up. Come on, let's go back up. We're done for the day." I helped her up and we walked back to the beach house. Zuko wasn't in the courtyard. "Niani, stay here. I'll be back." I left Niani in the courtyard and walked to the hall way. "Zuko?" I walked into my room. He wasn't there. I walked out and further down the hall to his room. "Zuko?" I opened his door.

My eyes opened wide at the sight of him tied up and Azula standing behind him. "Azula? How did you get out if prison?"

"I have my way around." She grinned at the corner of her mouth.

"What do you want?"

"I want you. You can help me, Katara. Just think, you're powerful. You put someone like me in prison. You were brave enough to almost die." She laughed. "Come on, Katara. You don't really expect to be treated like the little girl everyone expects you to be. If you came with me you'll be free to do what you like. You're too powerful to be treated like this. So, what do you say? Try to hurt me and I'll scar the other side of his face." Blue fire flamed from her hand.

"Katara, run!"

I didn't even freeze. I ran straight out and ran for Niani. "Niani we have to go, now!" I quickly picked her up and ran to Appa.

"What about Zuko?"

"Niani, no questions right now. Zuko will be fine." I got her into Appa's saddle and I got onto his head. "Yip yip." Appa took off.

I looked down to see Azula preparing lightning. She shot it at us, but she missed. Appa flew over the ocean. When we got far enough I turned him around toward the palace. I quickly got to Niani. "Niani, listen to me. Go back to the palace and find Aang. Tell him that Azula has Zuko on Ember Island. Understand me?"

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"For a swim." I stood on the edge of the saddle and jumped off.

My heart raced and pain shot through my body when I hit the water. I swam to surface, catching my breath. I swam toward the island. I made it to shore and quickly ran up to the beach house. When I got up there Azula was waiting for me. "What a stupid move to pull, Katara. Are you really going to waste all of your power on your friends and your brother? You can't really do much anymore now that the war is over. But if you come with me I can find great use for your power, and I promise that I won't use you in a bad way." I stared at her. "You have one minute to decide or I blast you with lightning. Now hurry, time goes by fast." _She'll hurt Zuko and Aang. You have to do this. _I glared at her. _Katara, don't be stupid._ _You can take Azula._ But all I did was fall to my knees with my head down.

"What do you want from me?"

"I need your help breaking my father out of prison. And then I'll need your help to lead a few things for the beginning of a new war." She admired her nails. "Katara, come on. You're a water bender. We need to use our bending to survive."

Hamma suddenly came into my mind. _We must do what we can to survive._

"Release Zuko first. After that give me some time to think."

"Fine. But once I release him I'll give you five minutes and no more."

Five minutes was all I needed. She walked away. A minute later she came back with Zuko by her side. I stayed on the ground. Zuko ran to me and knelt next to me.

"Katara, are you ok?" I nodded, then looked at Azula.

"Your five minutes start now." I turned my attention back to Zuko.

"She wants me to help break your father out of prison."

"What?"

"Then she wants me to join her in a new war that your father might start if he's let out."

"We have to do something."

"Can't you do something? You're Fire Lord now, you have to do _something_. Anything."

"I don't know. Now that the war is over I really don't want to be Fire Lord. Think up of something."

I was about to protest to him about not wanting to be Fire Lord, but I closed my mouth and noticed the more serious problem we were in. I'd have to talk to him about the Fire Lord position later.

"Aang should be on his way. Hopefully before my five minutes are up. But what if he's not here by then? What am I going to say to Azula? I'm not gonna let her hurt you."

"Just…just say yes and I'll come up with something. I promise."

I stood up and looked at Azula. I bit my lip. "Have you decided?"

I nodded. "I'll help you, Azula. But you have to promise not to hurt anyone."

"Don't worry. I promise."

I looked up to see a faint moon. Almost full. If it was full, I could blood bend her. _Katara, you're more powerful than that. You can blood bend her without the full moon. Just as long as it's Yue and she's there to help._

I smiled. "You know what? I change my mind, Azula. Joining you only means I'll still get bossed around. You treated Mai and Ty Lee like that. You won't treat me like that."

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Procrastinating…hopefully."

"Katara, I really didn't want to have to do this."

Bright light formed at her fingers. She narrowed her eyes, then aimed at me. I bended water out of the fountain and made a giant water shield. The water barely blocked it, but I maintained into keeping it up. When the lightning disappeared I dropped the water. I wanted to blood bend, but I didn't want her to know how powerful I was. But it was worth it. I focused on the little power the moon gave and I concentrated on her blood.

"Katara, don't do this. Wait for Aang."

"I have to do this, Zuko."

I grabbed hold of her blood, the sick feeling returned to me. I closed my eyes as my head began to spin, my throat tightening and my stomach churning. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Azula suddenly stopped.

"What-what's happening to me?" Fear filled her eyes. I brought her down with one movement. Suddenly her arms and legs were pinned down by earth. I let go of her blood and turned around to see Aang and Toph. "How dare you, Katara. I expected a better response."

I turned and glared at the once Fire Nation Princess. "You don't understand, Azula. I don't work for anybody. Not even Aang."

"You could've had more power."

"I have all the power I need."

My hands became fists. Aang walked over to her. When I turned around Ty Lee had cart wheeled into the courtyard. She stopped next to me. She looked at Azula in shame then looked at me again.

"Katara, are you ok?"

"I think so."

I spoke too soon. Before I knew it I was falling backwards. But suddenly Zuko's arms were under me. I could hear them calling my name, but slowly their words seemed to have washed away. I couldn't hear anyone anymore but I could see their lips moving. They glanced at each other and looked at me. Then everything went black.

I woke up in my room back in the palace. My head started hurting. I sat up and closed my eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

I opened my eyes. Zuko was sitting in a chair next to my bed. I looked at him confused, but then I remembered what all happened. Azula broke out of prison and she wanted me to help her break out Ozai to start another war.

"What happened to Azula?"

"Hopefully she's back in prison, but who knows how long it'll be before she breaks out again."

I closed my eyes again. "I should've taken the deal."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"She'll get out of prison and come back. I should've taken the deal. I could've found my way around. I could've stopped everything, she wouldn't suspect me. She wouldn't have to threaten Aang or you or anyone else. I should've just taken it. Now she knows how powerful I am. I'm so stupid."

"Katara, you're not stupid. Don't say that."

I opened my eyes. "I am. I could've helped by actually joining her. Who knows, she might not even need me. She can break Ozai out of prison and that's it. He'll make new plans and we won't even be ready for it." I brought my knees to my chest.

"Katara, please don't."

"I have to go." I got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Go where?"

I stopped. My eyes stung. "I don't know."

I could feel his eyes on me. They're like golden daggers that pierced through my body and suddenly I was held down. I felt like I couldn't move, but I knew I had control over myself. Control. I couldn't believe that I used blood bending…again.

"Katara, don't run off again."

"I can't make any promises." I opened the door and walked out.

I was surprised that Zuko didn't even follow me. I sat under the tree in the garden. I started crying. "Why are you crying, Sugar Queen?" Toph sat next to me.

"Please, I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Sugar Queen, you can tell me anything."

"Stop lying."

"Yeah, I figured you'd tell me that. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone. Please."

"Well, be back inside before dark. Sun's already going down."

"How would you know? You can't even see."

"I thought I had you there." She smiled at me before standing up and walked away.

I continued to cry. After a few minutes I stopped and just sat under the tree. Waiting for the right time to go away. Without anyone, not even Niani. Where to go? No clue. The best place might be the North Pole or Kyoshi Island. Maybe even Omashu. "No, not Omashu."

"Not Omashu what?"

I looked up. Zuko walked toward me with a bowl in his hand. "Nothing, just talking to myself."

"Are you thinking about running away again?"

"No. Trust me no. I-I can't leave Niani here."

_Lies, all lies, Katara. Zuko shouldn't trust you about this and you can leave Niani. She has Zuko now. Her new…I can't even say it. It's not right. _

"Um…I brought you a bowl of rice and some dumplings."

"Not hungry."

"Katara, you haven't eaten in days." He sat next to me.

"I don't care. I'm not hungry." _Stop lying Katara. You're hungrier than Momo and Sokka put together and they both eat a lot._

"Why are you so quiet? First you talk to me and then you leave as if we got into an argument."

"In my head we did." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Just forget it. Give me the bowl." He handed me the food and I snatched it out of his hand. I set it next to me. "Just…go back inside. I think I'm gonna stay out here a little longer. Don't worry I'll be back inside for bed."

He took one last glance at me and stood up. "Just be careful." He walked back inside.

I grabbed a dumpling and stuffed it in my mouth. The taste of it only made me hungrier so I ate the rest. "I have to leave. I'm no good here."

* * *

**Author's Note: **uh-oh, so Katara's running away again. tsk tsk. where do you think she'll go? And she's also leaving Niani...not right.

Ok, so i want to thank Untilthemoonrises for reviewing, i really appreciate it. i also want to thnk my sister Raegan and my best friend Lynn for reviewing. We're all freinds, so i luv u guys. Oh and something else. i just posted my new story A New Member. i want you guys to check it out. It's for anyone, so tell your friends. It has some Kataang and Maiko and Taang and...all those good, important ones. :] I don't know when it'll b posted so check out tomorrow or something, depends on wen u read it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Ok, so i posted A New Member, that's my new story and it's up. I hope you guys check that out. It's not particulary Zutara, but it has some slight zutara and all those other pairings. Before you start reading i wanna thank untilthemoonrises, again. She's so funny. My sis who is trying to b as ghetto as she can b, which isn't really helping me. lol. Ok, so enjoy chapter 11.

**Disclaimer:...what am i supposed to do wit this again? jk.**

* * *

An hour later everyone was asleep. I packed a bag of clothes and food. I walked out of the palace. No note or anything. The only sign that there is, I'm no longer in the palace. I didn't take Appa. I wanted them to think I was in the palace. The only thing I was ashamed of: leaving Zuko and Niani behind. I walked away in the cold and dark.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to see Mai leaning against a wall.

"I'm leaving. That's what I'm doing."

"Katara, running away from everything doesn't solve your problems."

"What do you know? Running from someone you just dumped doesn't solve your problems."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know well enough that you still have feelings for Zuko. Just back off and you can go back to your life. Now if you don't mind…"

I continued walking and she didn't say anything else. I rubbed my arms as goose bumps formed. I walked down an alley and heard something. I stopped and got my water out. I looked around. I heard the sound again. I saw a figure. I was just about to strike when I saw that it was a pygmy puma. I put my water away and it walked closer. It was about the size of Momo. I bent down close to it.

"Hi there. Come here it's ok." I searched in my pack and pulled out a fish. The pygmy puma sat down and licked its lips. "Here you go." I tossed it the fish and it caught it in its mouth. When it was done it walked closer to me. I pet it. "Hey. You wanna keep me some company?" I stood up and walked. It walked beside me. "Hm, I should give you a name." I thought of names. Then a name came into mind. "What about Nayla? Do you like that name?" She purred as in agreement. "Ok then. Nayla it is. At least I'm not completely alone."

I looked around. "Do you know where I can find shelter, Nayla?" She tugged on my pant leg. I followed her to Spirit's-know-where. Then we came to an abandoned house. The door was locked. Nayla tugged on my pant leg again and led me around. There was a hole in the wall. It was big enough for me to fit through. So I squeezed in and Nayla followed. I looked around the small house. It looked as if there was a fire. The walls and furniture had scorch marks. "This isn't too bad." I walked into a room and there was a bed. I sat down on it. "Thank you, Nayla. We should get rest." I lay down on the bed and Nayla curled up next to me. Then we both fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of purring. I closed my eyes then opened them to see Nayla hovering over me. I sat up. The sun shone in through the boarded up window. I blinked a few times until my eyes adjusted to small amount of light that filled the once dark room. "Come on, Nayla, we should go." I got out off of the bed and she jumped off. I walked out of the room and back through the hole into the bright light. The area I was in was now alive. People walked through holding baskets and making sure their children behaved while they turned their backs for a few minutes. I picked Nayla up and held her close to me. "Come on. We need to find a way out of the Fire Nation. I can't be here anymore." I walked around, trying to blend in. No one seemed to notice. I got to the beaches where boats and ships were getting ready to sail off. I saw a family getting prepared to set sail.

I walked over to them. I walked to the woman with dark hair that was in a ponytail. She looked about in her mid forties. She had brown eyes and was about my height. "Excuse me. Do you mind me asking where you are headed?" The woman looked at me and smiled.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se for a family trip. Do you need a ride?"

I smiled. "That would be so kind of you."

"Well, get on and we'll be leaving in a few minutes."

I walked up into the boat and almost ran into a girl about my age. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stared at me.

"No, I'm sorry. Um…why are you here?"

I narrowed my eyes at the girl for asking a rude question, but it made sense as to why.

"Um…your mother said I can go with you guys to Ba Sing Se. I needed a ride and she said she'd give me one. Well…us." I nodded toward Nayla.

"Oh, ok. That's great. My name's Mina."

"I'm Katara."

Her eyes grew wide. "The Avatar's water bending teacher?"

"Um…yeah. How do you know me?"

"The Ember Island Players. I saw the play."

"Oh yeah. That play was horrible and way off."

"Well, seeing as you're the real Katara I can believe it." I smiled.

"Mina! Is everything set?" Mina's mom called.

"Yeah mom! We're ready!" She turned back to me. "Well, I guess I can say welcome aboard."

"Thank you." She walked around me.

I walked further down the boat and stopped just to look out at both the ocean and the Fire Nation. I could see the palace from here. "So, have you been in there?" I jumped at the sound of Mina's voice.

"Where?"

"The palace. Have you been in it?"

"Yeah. It's my new home."

"Why aren't you there now?"

"I'm running away."

She didn't speak. Before I knew it the boat started moving and we were on our way to Ba Sing Se.

* * *

Night fell very fast and I just thought about sending a note. I walked down into the shed of the boat. Earlier I had met Mina's family. Her mom, her dad, and her two brothers who I think one has a crush on me.

"Tenia, do you have a messenger hawk?" Tenia is Mina's mother.

She looked up at me. "Yes, is there someone you want to send a message to?"

"Yeah, my…um…" _Should I address Zuko as my boyfriend or just a friend? Well we are together so…_ "I want to send a message to my boyfriend. He's probably worried sick about me."

"Your boyfriend? Um…of course you can. Mina, get the messenger hawk."

Mina stood up from where she sat and walked to a corner. She opened a cage and stuck her hand in. She came back out with a messenger hawk.

"Come on, we'll go outside." Mina and I walked out of the shed. "So…you have a boyfriend. I guess I can say you're lucky."

"Not when your boyfriend is Zuko."

"You're dating Fire Lord Zuko? That must be amazing."

"I guess you can say that."

I pulled out a brush and paper and sat down on the floor. Mina sat too. I started writing a letter.

"So…um…what's the palace like?"

I smiled. "Beautiful. Every inch of it is. Too hard to explain."

"Wow. I think I can imagine. What's Fire Lord Zuko like?"

"Stubborn. Very stubborn. Over protective. And sometimes annoying." I giggled a little before continuing to write the note.

"Wow. He sounds like my brothers. I think Lee has a small crush on you. He seems to always stare."

"Don't worry. I get that all the time." I rolled up the note and Mina handed me the hawk. I put the note on the hawk. "Fire Nation Palace." Then it took off.

"Why did you run away?" I looked at Mina.

"I've been having problems. I couldn't take it anymore so…this isn't my first time running away. The first time was with Zuko. The second time, again with Zuko. The third time I told everyone that I was going away and I went with Zuko. This time…I'm on my own."

"Not completely. You have me and my family now. We'll help you."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep. My dad said you can use his mat and he'll sleep somewhere else."

We stood up and walked down to the shed. Everyone was getting ready for sleep. Tenia looked at me. "Katara, you'll sleep right here. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

She walked away and I walked to the mat. I sat on it and lay down. Nayla lay next to me.

"Goodnight everyone." Tenia said right before she blew the candle out.

* * *

I woke up with the messenger on my chest. Nayla was still beside me. I grabbed the letter out and unrolled it. It was a response from Zuko. **Katara, I thought you said you weren't running away. How could you be so ignorant? Where are you? I'm coming to get you. –Zuko. **

I took another piece of paper and brush and wrote another letter.** Zuko, you won't find me. I'm on a boat with a nice family, don't worry. I'm not telling you where I'm going and don't even try looking. All I'll say is that I hope to get to the North Pole. That's my goal. I promise I'll write a letter every day to tell you that I'm fine. –Katara. **

Before I put it on the hawk, I thought about what I was doing. I was running away so it made no sense into sending a letter, but I rolled up the letter anyway and attached it back to the hawk. It flew out of the shed and toward the palace. I saw a plate of fish next to me. _I'm kind of tired of fish, but it's all I got right now._ I took a few bites before getting up and walking out of the shed. The sun almost blinded me. Mina walked up to me.

"Good morning. I see you sent another letter out."

"Yeah. He…wants to come get me. Like I said, he's over protective."

"Boyfriends can get like that. It's just their instinct."

"Yeah, their instinct."

"Well, sit around and enjoy the view of…the ocean. I'm guessing."

She walked away and I walked to the side of the boat. I bended some of the water up. It only reminded me of Niani. My home. Aang. Zuko. Sokka. Everyone. I put the water down. About a half hour later the messenger hawk came back. I grabbed the letter.

**Katara, I…I don't know what to say. I'm coming to look for you. Even if it means going all over the world. Anything to find you. I…I won't lose you. So…I'm taking Appa. Anything to look for you. Niani's crying, she can't be without you. She needs a mother. You're her mother now. I'll see you whenever. –Zuko.**

I took a deep breath. "I can't believe this. I tell him not to come looking for me. What does he do? The total opposite." I stuffed the letter in my pocket.

"Hey, Katara."

I turned around to see Lee walking my way. I smiled. Lee was cute. His brown hair was tied into a topknot right at the top of his head. His brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His smile could brighten anyone no matter what mood they were in.

"Hey, Lee."

"Um…so…you get more messages from…um…your…"

"Boyfriend? Yeah I did. He's actually on his way to come look for me. I don't know how."

I suddenly heard a bird up in the sky. It was another messenger hawk. It landed on my arm. I took the message out and unrolled it. Another letter from Zuko. **Katara, I sent this messenger hawk to follow. If you look up you might see Appa. –Zuko.** I looked up and did indeed see Appa. "Oh crap. I have to go hide."

I ran inside the shed. Nayla was still sleep. I peeked through the window. Appa landed in the water and Zuko jumped into the boat. Mina ran to him. She bowed down.

"Fire Lord Zuko. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Katara."

"Who?" _Thank you Mina._

"Katara. I believe that she's on this boat. My messenger hawk led me here."

"Well, I'm afraid you might be mistaken. It is only me and my family on a trip."

"Trip to where?"

"Ba Sing Se. I'm afraid you have the wrong boat."

"Can I at least look around?" _No, say no Mina. Please, I'm begging. _

"What's to look at? There is no one named Katara here."

"You're lying. I can see it."

_Crap!_ I backed away from the window and tripped. I fell back. "Ow." I put my hand on my head. I heard footsteps coming down into the shed.

And of course it was Zuko. "Katara?"

I looked at him with a weak smile spread across my face. "Hey, Zuko. What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you." He walked closer and helped me up.

"Well, I had to go. I couldn't…I don't know."

Zuko's eyes landed on Nayla. "Why is there a pygmy puma in here?"

I looked at her. She had woken up. "Oh, Nayla." I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Nayla? Is that your new pet?"

"Yes. She helped me. Zuko, I told you not to come looking for me. I've had enough of everything. I'm tired of being yelled at or being center of attention all the time and…"

"You could've just told me."

"You would've tried coming along."

Mina walked down. "Katara, I tried to keep him out."

"It's ok, Mina. It was bound to happen. Zuko, why don't you ever listen? You never listen to anything I say."

"That's not true."

"It is true. The letter I left you when I first ran away. Trying not to get into an argument with Sokka. Just…I can't always be protected. I'm fifteen now."

"Exactly. You're fifteen. You need help. You have Niani in your hands now and you just left her."

Tears filled my eyes.

"I think you should go. I have a new life now. A new family. You're Niani's father now you can take care of her yourself."

"But I can't teach her water bending."

"Aang can."

"She doesn't want Aang to know."

I sat down. Tears fell down my face.

"I'm tired of always being told what to do. I'm tired of being yelled at. Azula knew what she was talking about."

"Don't say that." "I already did. Maybe I should've taken up on her offer."

"Katara, stop!"

I stood up. "See? Right there. Right there is what I'm talking about. You yelled at me for absolutely no reason at all. That's what I'm tired of."

I walked passed him and out of the shed. He followed me out.

"Katara, please. Everyone's worried sick. Niani's crying. Sokka's going crazy. Aang is worried. Toph almost destroy the palace. And Suki is trying to calm Sokka down and telling me to come look for you. She didn't even have to tell me that. That's how much I care about your safety."

I looked at him with water filled eyes. Then before I knew it I was in his arms. Nayla was still in my arms, but she didn't seem to care. Zuko's arms wrapped around me more tightly.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He whispered into my ear. I let out a small laugh. And moved closer to him. Staying like that for as long as we could.

* * *

Zuko had grabbed my bag for me and put it in Appa's saddle. I said goodbye to the family.

"Bye, Mina." I hugged her. "Thank you for trying to keep him away."

She laughed. "Don't worry. Keep in touch. Send a few letters. We should get together some time. And it might be easier, seeing that you have a giant flying-bison. And we should be in Ba Sing Se in a few days."

I let go of her. "That would be great."

Tenia walked over to me. "You take care, Katara. Be good."

"I will."

I said goodbye to everyone else before Zuko got into his impatient stage. I grabbed Nayla and got into Appa's saddle.

"Send me a message when you get to Ba Sing Se." I said before Appa took off.

"Katara, I still can't believe you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah? Well, I can say the same about you. I ask you to do one thing and that was not to find me. Running away means that I don't want to be somewhere so don't come looking for me. I'm just gonna end up running away again."

"What will it take for you to not run away?"

"Sokka not yelling at me. You not always being so over protective, and don't deny it. I want Toph to stop teasing us. And last I just want some space. Maybe even more time with you. Anything just so I won't have to run away and everyone being mad at me."

He didn't respond. Nayla slept next to me. I pet her head, waiting for Zuko to respond. The response I got from him was him moving next to me.

"How about we spend our time together now before we get back to the palace."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for running away. I just…I'm one person. I can't put all of this weight on my shoulders. I have Niani to worry about. Then Sokka puts weight on me with his yelling and disappointment and other stuff. I just couldn't handle all of it."

"Katara, you'll get through it. You always get through your problems."

"Thanks."

"You should get some rest. You seem tired." I nodded and closed my eyes.

* * *

"What in the Fire Nation is going on here?" I woke up. Zuko was still next to me. Sokka had looked over the saddle at us. We landed at the palace and didn't even think about moving away from each other on Appa.

"Sokka?"

"What are you doing?" Zuko woke up and scrambled away from me. "Uh-uh buddy, too late to clean it up. Katara, how could you?"

"How could I what? Actually like somebody? What's wrong with that? I didn't get in the way with you and Suki."

"Suki's different."

"How? Suki pretty much beat you up in a dress."

"She didn't chase us all around the world."

"She didn't change sides. Zuko did. He changed sides and he's helped us. He helped Aang learn fire bending. He helped you bring dad and Suki back. And he helped me find our _mother's murderer_. What's wrong with any of that?"

I jumped out of the saddle and Zuko followed. "Katara, where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you! You know, I have tried to get on your good side, but every time I try you always blow up and I end up running away. So, it's actually all your fault." Zuko put his arm around me and we walked into the palace leaving Sokka with Appa.

Toph walked up to us. "What happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Zuko walked me to my room. As soon as we got in I began to pace.

"You don't look to good. Are you-"

"Don't you dare ask that question! You know what I'm feeling right now. I knew he wouldn't take this easily. Just think how Aang would take it!" He sat down on my bed.

"Then don't tell him."

"Sokka's going to say something."

"I'm not going to say anything." I turned around to see Sokka standing in the doorway.

"Sokka, I think you've done enough for Katara." Zuko stood between us.

"Hey you can't tell me what to do. Katara, aren't you gonna help me?"

I crossed my arms. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm your brother."

"Yeah? Well my brother isn't really backing me up."

"Because my sister isn't backing me up."

"But you're always yelling at me. Do I need to freeze you to a wall again?"

"Katara, I don't care who you date."

"Then why are you acting like you do?"

"Because I'm trying to protect you."

"Why are you trying to protect me when you were the first one to trust him?"

"Katara."

"Sokka, you should go." Zuko said.

"Katara, please."

Jet's words suddenly floated in my mind. _Katara, please._ Those were his last words before I froze him to a tree. I sat down on my bed, not looking at anyone. "Sokka, you need to go."

Toph came up behind Sokka. "Come on Boomerang, leave them alone."

"Wait, you knew about them?"

"Yeah. It's not that hard. I'd think someone who was blind would be the last to know things. Guess I'm wrong."

Toph grabbed Sokka's arm and pulled him away. Zuko closed the door.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of anything. Sometimes I wish I could be the Painted Lady again. No one knowing my true identity."

"The Painted Lady? She's just a myth."

I raised my eyebrow and put my hands on my hip. "So you're calling me a myth? I'm standing right here aren't I?"

"You can't be the Painted Lady."

"Hey, don't think I don't know about you being the Blue Spirit. If you can be the Blue Spirit I can be the Painted Lady."

"I don't believe you."

"But I believe you being the Blue Spirit. It's your inner ego and the Painted Lady is mine. You can ask Aang or Toph. They know."

"Fine let's go ask them."

We walked down the hall and almost ran into Aang. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Aang. Um…Zuko here has a question. I tried telling him but he doesn't believe me."

"Well, you should. Katara's never lied before."

"Well, I think she's lying about being the Painted Lady."

"Are you kidding? I was there when Katara was the Painted Lady. She healed a whole village and everyone hadn't a clue who she was. She even blew up a whole factory. Don't you still have the Painted Lady outfit?"

"Um…I think so."

"So…you weren't lying?"

"I told you. If I can believe that you were the Blue Spirit I'd expect you to believe me. I'll be back. The outfit should be in my closet."

I walked back to my room. I walked to my closet and found the Painted Lady outfit. I brought it out and held it in front of me. Tears filled my eyes. And I found my strength and decided to put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. "I am the Painted Lady."

I smiled then ended up laughing. I had the hat and the makeup. I felt like I was reliving that day. I walked out of my room and down the hall where Aang and Zuko stood. I cleared my throat and they turned and looked at me. There expressions went blank and they seemed hypnotized.

"Um…if you guys are done making googly eyes at me. I can always go back and change. Unless Zuko doesn't mind becoming the Blue Spirit again. That would be cool, don't you think. The Avatar, the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit."

"Um…well I would, but I don't have the mask anymore. I kind of, um…Uncle made me throw it in Lake Laogai."

"Oh…but I know where you can get the same mask."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I saw it at a Fire Nation festival, right before we met Aang's first fire bending teacher. Maybe the mask guy is still there."

Zuko hung his head low. "No, I can't. Too many memories."

He looked at Aang and Aang looked away.

"Did something happen between you two when you were the Blue Spirit?" Aang looked at me.

"Well, when you and Sokka were sick and I went to look for a cure I was captured. Then Zuko saved me as the Blue Spirit. Remember? I told you he saved me."

"The last time I was the Blue Spirit was when I freed Appa from the Dai Li. I dropped my mask in the water and…that was it." I put my hand on his shoulder. "The Blue Spirit is still your alter ego. You can never get rid of it." He looked at me and smiled. "I should probably get out of these clothes. I feel silly." I walked back to my room with a smile on my face.

When I got to my room I took off the hat and looked at myself in the mirror. I heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." I didn't look back. I grabbed a cloth and wiped the makeup from my face. "Hey." I turned around and saw Zuko smiling at me. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"Because I'm dating the Painted Lady."

He walked closer to me and threw his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I'm taken by the Blue Spirit. You have to settle for that water bending girl."

He laughed. "Then change into your regular clothes."

"Then get out of my room."

"Fine." He kissed my cheek and left.

I smiled and took off my outfit. Then I slipped on my normal outfit and brushed my hair. Zuko came back in. "Right on time." I said.

He smiled. "Um…actually I came in here to tell you something."

I turned around. "What?"

"Um…Mai's here to see you."

My eyes grew wide and I ran out the door with Zuko following. I ran down the hall to the entrance of the palace and Mai was there. "Mai? What are you doing here?"

"We never finished our talk the night you ran away."

"There was nothing else for me to say."

"Yes there was. Telling me to back off. You can't tell me what to do."

I turned to Zuko. "Leave us to talk." He took one last glance at me then left. I turned back to Mai. "Listen, you broke up with him. And then you go on telling me that I shouldn't run away from my problems. You're running away from someone you just dumped."

"That someone has ruined my life."

"How exactly? Because of me?"

"Thanks for admitting that it's your fault."

"No, don't even start."

Before I got to say anything else Aang had flew between us and air bended. I flew back and fell. "Enough!"

Zuko came from around a corner. "I said to stop them, not blow them off of their feet." He helped me up and Aang helped Mai. Mai glared at me before leaving. "What was that all about?" Zuko asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing, just forget about it."

I turned around to see Nayla and Niani running toward us. "Katara, where'd you get her?" Niani asked.

Aang looked at me confused. "You got a pygmy puma?" I nodded.

I turned back to Niani. "Hey Niani." She ran into my arms and warm tears suddenly filled my eyes.

I picked her up and she held me tight. "I miss you…mommy."

I looked at Zuko. "You told her?"

"I had to. When exactly were you going to?"

I smiled. "Um…is there something I should know?" I turned to Aang.

"Um…I don't think there is."

"Then why did Niani just…ah forget it." Aang walked away.

"Thank you, Zuko. How did she act when you told her?"

"Happy. She was really excited that she found out."

"Get in this group hug with us."

"I'm not really into group hugs."

"Too bad." I grabbed Zuko and pulled him closer into a hug. I set Niani down and she ran off. "It just feels weird to be called mommy."

"How do you think it feels for me?"

"But I can see you as a dad. You're great at it."

"Thanks?"

"Don't put that in question form."

I started to walk away but he grabbed me. "And you're a great mother." He kissed me and let me go. Then I walked to my room with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Talk about a LONG chapter. when i typed it, it was like...9 pages long. I couldn't find anywhere to split so some wuld b in chapter 12, but the longer the better, right. Who liked that scene with Mai and Katara? For some reason i can c Mai holding a cigarette if this were modern days. I don't know why...hm. But i can totally see her like that at an older age. isn't that weird? lol. So Katara's back. It was a quick runaway scene. i needed there to be drama. I honestly don't know why because i sometimes don't like drama but it leads to bigger things like the argument with Mai and the whol 'i miss you, mommy' scene wit Niani.

Ok, so for one of my veiwers who isn't a member, Mimi, she came up to me and asked me how the whole breaking-out-Ozai-thing would work if he doesn't have anymore powers. You will learn that in a future chapter. And when i say future, i mean future. Like...years later. But i guarantee you it'll be worth it.

**Untilthemoonrises: **Yeah, i know i had her use a lot of bloodbending, but she only used it twice in season three. so why not make her break her vow again in "season four"? It makes it interesting. and u'r so funny wen u said i used ur name. i laughed. We're gonna get a long, i can c it.

**Raegan (my sis): **You need to stop being jealous of my writing skills and try writing for once. I know u don't like it, but if u ever try writing whatever you want, you'll like it and get used to it and you'll have awesome writing skills just like ur big sis. ^_^. And then we can write stories together! Jk. lol.

**Mimi: **Thank you for giving me some pointers, i'll keep an eye out for mistakes. And i know you'll probably be wondering why i had this chapter so long, but read () the first paragraph in my A/N, it makes sense.

Thanks everyone, and plze reviwe this chp, i wanna know what you guys thought of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I know i haven't posted in a long time, but my internet was acting weird. So here's chapter 12. You're gonna like this chapter. i know i did.

* * *

I never came out of my room for the rest of the day. Zuko never came in once, but that was ok with me. I fell asleep and woke up with a note on my pillow. I unrolled it. "_Meet me out in the garden. –Zuko._" I smiled. I got out of bed and made my way to the garden. Before walking out I peeked over the wall. He sat under the tree holding something in his hand. I raised an eyebrow and walked out. I looked up at the starry, night sky. The air was cool against my skin. Zuko looked up at me, but he didn't smile.

"Hey." A small smile formed on his face as I sat next to him. "What's up?"

"While you were in your room I…I talked to Sokka about something and he gave me permission."

_Permission for what? To dump me? He better not._ "Permission for what?"

"But before it actually happens we have to tell Aang and Suki."

"Does this have anything to do with our relationship?"

"Yes. Katara, I…I love you. So I'm going to come straight out with this." He took a deep breath and quickly looked away. "Wait, before I do you have to promise me you won't get mad."

"Zuko, just say it."

"Katara…if I become Fire Lord I want you to be Fire Lady."

"Zuko, are you…are you asking me…"

"To marry me? Yes, I am. And Sokka is surprisingly ok with it. I understand if you think it's absolutely crazy but…I just…"

I threw my arms around him. "Yes, you're right it's crazy. But my answer is yes."

"Seriously? You will?"

I pulled away and kissed him. "Yes I will." He opened his hand and showed a necklace. The strap was gold and the circlet was blue with a lotus flower on fire carved into it. "You do know that this is originally a water tribe tradition right?"

"That's exactly why I made it for you. My hand still hurts." I took it out of his hand.

"You carved this yourself? No one has ever gone through this much trouble…I mean let alone what Aang has done for me during the war. Zuko this is…" I couldn't help but to throw my arms back around him. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it." I pulled away. "But…my mother's necklace." My hand flew up to the necklace.

"I'll hold it for you."

"Thank you." He took off my necklace for me and put the other one on. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Come on, we should go inside." He stood up and helped me up. We walked inside, hand in hand. He walked me to my room. "You want me to spend the night?"

"Hm…I don't think so. If Aang comes in while you're in here, I know for sure that he'll go crazy. So goodnight." I kissed him and he walked out. I got into bed, holding my necklace.

* * *

I woke up with a smile. I quickly got out of bed and ran out. I almost bumped into Aang. "Oh…Aang. Um…is Zuko up yet?"

"No, he's still in his room. Why?" His eyes landed on my new necklace. "Where's your mom's necklace?"

"Huh? Oh…um…talk about it later."

I ran the opposite way toward Zuko's room. My bare feet slapping against the carpeted floor. When I got to the doors to his room I stopped. I quietly opened the door and peeked in. He was still asleep. I smiled. I went inside and slowly closed the door behind me. I walked to his bed and looked at him. I had to hold in my laugh as best as I could. I kissed him on his cheek and he stirred. I held my breath. Just as I was about to walk away he grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to him.

"You're not getting away that easily." He kissed me. I smiled under the kiss.

"I thought I could surprise you."

"You might be the Painted Lady, but you can't sneak up on the Blue Spirit."

"Don't be so sure. The Blue Spirit has been caught before. I was only caught because my make up was running."

"So everyone thought you were ugly?" I flicked him in his head.

"That's not funny."

"It is to me."

"How are we going to tell Aang about us?"

"If he wants to see you happy he'll be happy. You are happy right?"

"Yes, I'm happy."

"Good." He kissed me, then someone knocked on the door.

"Zuko?" _Aang_. I stood up.

"Yes?"

"Is Katara in there?"

I looked at Zuko, then walked to the door. I slightly opened it.

"Hey, Aang. Did you need something?"

"An explanation."

"What do you mean?"

"You practically run into me, ask me if Zuko's up yet, then you run over here. Am I missing something? And why do you have a new necklace. It looks like a… betrothal necklace?"

I looked in Zuko's direction. He sat up and put his head in his hands. I looked back at Aang. "We have something to tell you."

I let him in the room and I closed the door. "Ok, what's going on here?"

I looked at Zuko. He shook his head and pointed to me, but I pointed back to him. "Will someone say something?"

"Zuko will, he has something to tell you."

We looked at Zuko. "Um…I don't know how to say it."

"Just come out with it, Zuko." I said.

"Why can't you tell him?"

"Because you asked me the question and I said yes. It was pretty much your idea. So tell him."

"Will someone tell me already!" Aang yelled.

"Katara and I are…well…Katara and I have been…um…"

I tapped my foot, waiting for him to come out with it already. "Katara and you have been what?"

"Yeah Zuko, you and I have been what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really Katara? Is that necessary?"

"Yes, so tell him already or I'll have Sokka tell him. That makes it even worse because we'll feel embarrassed."

"If you'd stop talking maybe I could tell him."

"I barely did anything. If you'd stop stuttering so much you might be able to come out with just those six words. Only six."

"Someone just tell me already!"

"Katara and I are getting married!"

My hand met my forehead. "Was it really that hard?"

"You're what! Katara you're only fifteen! And he's…he's…how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen."

"Exactly! How long have you guys been going out!" We shrugged. "What do you mean you don't know? How could you not have told me!"

"Well, the first time something actually happened was the night before we came back here. After I went to go talk to him once Mai came back to camp and…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're talking about. But how could you not tell me? Is that why you wanted to take a break from me?"

"Aang, when I said that nothing had really happened. I was telling the truth when I said I was confused and now you know why."

"But when we got back to the palace you seemed angry at him."

"I was at the time, honestly. Then…that time you caught us bending steam…that same night is when we really…you know…got a little closer." I rubbed my arm.

"Wait…Sokka knows? And he didn't go crazy!"

"Well, he was a bit furious. He thought I was crazy."

"Katara…you do know that I still…you know…"

I sighed. He still loved me which was a real challenge to tell him I was marrying someone else. "I know, and that's why it was hard to tell you." I looked at Zuko. He had fallen back down on his bed.

"You have anything to say, Zuko?" Aang said as he turned in his direction.

All Zuko did was groan and turn over on his stomach. "Zuko, he's talking to you."

He didn't answer. I walked over to him and sat next to him. I pinched him under his rib cage. "Ow!"

"So you're just going to ignore us? Especially me?" He still didn't answer. "Boy, am I gonna have a miserable life." I flicked him in the head and he pushed me off the bed. "Hey!" I heard Aang laugh. He was actually laughing, and that made my spirit rise. It was _way_ better than him having to go all Avatar State on us then run away. "That's not funny."

I grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him down. "Hey!"

"Yeah, never do that to me again." He took my hand and bit my finger. "Ow!"

"Now we're even." He got up and helped me. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Suki if Sokka didn't tell her already."

When he opened the door Suki was standing there. "I think he told her already."

"Congratulations!" She hugged me and Zuko. "I'm shocked and happy at the same time." She let go. "When did you propose?"

"Last night." I smiled.

"Oh, I'm so happy for the both of you. When's the wedding? Have you started planning? Is Niani gonna be the flower girl?"

"Whoa, slow down, Suki. I want you to help me plan."

She jumped for joy. "Of course I will. What do you need help with? The dress? The decorations? Whatever you need I'm here for you." She walked away, half running.

"She has lost it."

"Well, I'm gonna go find Toph. We're supposed to be having a rock fight."

Aang ran down the hall and left me and Zuko standing. "This is already starting to go too far."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know this is a short chapter, but it was the only thing i can do. So, Zuko propsed to Katara. YAY! Suki is super excited, i'm afriad Ty lee has already gotten to her. lol. Ok, i'll try to post chapter 13 as fast as i can.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Today's my friend's birthday so i wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYNN! It would've been much better if i posted like...chapter 15 or 16 today becaue that one...well, you'll see. But i'll dedicate this chapter to her for her birthday. YAY!

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked when Zuko touched my arm.

"You had a bug on your arm."

"What? Is it poisonous?"

"You know, I'm trying to help you from possibly getting bitten and you're just being sarcastic."

I rolled my eyes. I sat next to him under the tree in the garden. It was a beautiful day so we decided to hang outside for awhile. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I thought you liked the sarcastic type."

"Depends on who's being sarcastic, like you and unlike Sokka."

"Sokka's sarcasm is different. My sarcasm makes sense."

"You wish it did."

"Ok, what makes more sense? What I said just now or saying that I can fly?"

"Sokka said you can fly?"

I rolled my eyes at the thought. "It was when we first met Aang and he introduced us to Appa as his flying bison. And Sokka just had to be sarcastic and introduced me as his flying sister."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's pretty sarcastic."

"Are you guys talking about me?"

We looked up to see Sokka walking toward us. "Yes, we are. Do you have a problem?"

"Yes I do. Just because I know about you two doesn't mean I'm completely ok with this."

"Oh, come on Sokka. Is it because we're different from each other? You practically had a little romance with Yue and she was a princess. You still have a little connection with her and now she's the moon spirit."

Zuko looked back and forth between us and stopped at Sokka. "Is that who you were talking about when we went to the Boiling Rock? Princess Yue?"

Sokka nodded and looked away. "Well, I really just wanted to check on you guys so I'll just…go." He turned around and left.

_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun._ I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking of something."

"Thinking of what?"

"Something else you probably regret."

"Like what?"

"Back at the North Pole. Just thinking about what you said. And then I thought of something about us."

"What?"

"Burning in water, drowning in flames. It reminds me of who we are. We're both dangerous even if it doesn't seem like it. Does it make sense?"

"I guess. Where'd you come up with that?"

"What you said at the North Pole. I rise with the moon, you rise with the sun. Just think about it, we aren't as different as we thought. Even if we are opposites."

"Opposites attract don't they?"

I laughed. "I guess. You are pretty attractive. I suppose."

"What does that mean?" But ignored him and kissed him instead.

"I might be blind, but still that's just disturbing."

I pulled away and looked up at Toph. "I can't kiss my fiancé?"

"Whoa, you guys are getting married? I mean it's not bad or anything it's just…oh who am I kidding, that's bad." I bended a ball of water at her and she fell. "Hey!"

I laughed. "Hey, can you ask Sokka to watch Niani for me?"

"Why do I have to ask him?"

"Because we're going somewhere."

I stood up and so did Zuko. "Why would Sokka want to watch a five year old?"

"Because that's Sokka new niece. He has to deal with it." I grabbed Zuko's hand and walked away.

* * *

We walked through the market. "What did you do with my mother's necklace?" I asked.

"It's in a safe place."

I smiled. "Go buy me some fire flakes."

"They're really hot."

"I know and I want some. Go on, go buy me some."

"Not without you." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go of me."

"Why?"

"Because I really want some fire flakes and I don't want to go with you. Now go get me some."

"Spoken like a true Fire Lady."

"I'm just warming up." He let go of me and walked to the stand.

"Katara?"

Wait, I know that voice. Why is he here instead of the Earth Kingdom? I mean it's great that he's here because he's my friend, but it's a big shocker. I turned around. "Haru?"

"That _is_ you."

I smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"My dad and I have been traveling around. I didn't expect to see you here. Shouldn't you be in the palace or somewhere?"

I laughed. "Um…I'm here with my…fiancé."

"You're getting married? To who?" Zuko walked up behind me and handed me my bag of fire flakes. "Zuko?"

"Haru. Um…this is a surprise." I hit Zuko.

"You and your dad should come back to the palace."

"We would, but we're leaving after we got a few things."

"Oh, that's fine. We should go anyway. I have wedding plans to work on."

"Ok, it was great to see you again." Haru walked away and I hit Zuko again.

"What was that for?"

"Um…this is a surprise? Really, could you be anymore rude?" I walked off back toward the palace eating my fire flakes.

* * *

By the time we got back my mouth was on fire, but I didn't show any sign of it. But even no sign I couldn't hold anything back from Zuko. "I told you not to get them."

"Oh shut up. I'll get what I want."

"Why are you so moody? Has the Fire Nation finally gotten to you?"

"Very mature Zuko, very mature. Not gonna happen for another few years…maybe."

"Come here." He wrapped one arm around me and used the other to take some fire flakes.

"Hey, I never said you could have any."

"My money." He dropped them in his mouth.

"Hey look, the love birds are back." Sokka said as he held Niani in his arms.

"Thanks for watching Niani for me."

I pulled away from Zuko and took Niani in my arms. I handed Zuko the rest of my fire flakes. Sokka's eyes lit up.

"Oh, fire flakes!" He ran for the bag of fire flakes but Zuko held them away. "Aww! Come on, share."

"Sokka, remember the last time you had fire flakes at that festival?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"That was like…a year ago. My taste buds change."

"Sokka, we don't have time to really eat fire flakes anyway. Where's Suki? We have planning to do."

"For the wedding? Already? Didn't he just ask you to marry him?"

"We want to get this over with before something happens."

"Like what?"

"Like Azula getting out of prison again. I don't need anything happening. So where is she?"

"Probably in her room." I took Niani with me while Sokka and Zuko fought over the fire flakes.

* * *

I knocked on the door. "Suki?"

"Yeah, come in." I walked in her room and she smiled. "Hey Katara. What's up?"

"I want to start planning the wedding."

"Oh, I already started planning." She held up papers and I took a few.

I scanned through them. "Wow Suki, these aren't bad." I sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just…I'm only fifteen. Do you think this is a good idea or should I wait?"

"Whatever you want. I'm not the boss of you."

"I guess I should thank you for that. But…this is just so much. I mean, I have a whole other year until I'm sixteen. Zuko's birthday is coming…that's it! We'll have the wedding on his birthday. It'll give us the great amount of time. Right?"

"Isn't his birthday in a few days? I think you should do it after his birthday. I mean…on his birthday you'll be his wife by then and giving him a surprise will be fantastic." I stared at her blankly with Niani still in my arms. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm saying."

"No, I understand what you're saying, but I'm kind of having second thoughts."

"Katara, don't. You know Zuko, he'll throw a temper."

"I know, I know. Well, since you pretty much got wedding plans down we should move on to birthday plans."

"Again, already got them."

She held up more papers. I took them and looked through. "Wow not only are these great, but you really think ahead of time."

"I know, and that's why you love me."

"Yes." I hugged her. "Wow, these are fantastic. I can't believe you came up with these ideas. So I guess planning is over."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to change something I don't mind."

"No, Suki you've already gone through so much and this is wonderful. Thank you. Zuko's gonna be happy."

"I know he is."

"I'm gonna be happy about what."

"God, do you ever knock?"

"Yes."

"Well, you forgot this time."

"What are you guys talking about me being happy?"

I slowly and carefully hid the papers. "Nothing, just forget it." I set Niani down. "Um…Niani. Go show…um…daddy your new move."

She looked at me confused first, then she caught on. "Ok." She grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him away.

Suki looked at me. "Daddy? Since when was Niani your daughter?"

"Ever since I wanted her to be. Zuko said he'd be the father so…he is."

"That's sweet. Is he doing ok with Niani?"

"Yeah, he's doing great. Niani really enjoys being around him. He's starting to get in a good relationship with everyone. Especially Toph. They're like…brother and sister. I've never seen him so…you know…happy."

"Hm…but you're right. He is happier."

"Well, thanks again for all the ideas. We'll go over them some more later when I find something to do with Zuko to keep him busy."

"Ok. If you need me I'll be here planning out a few more things." I stood up and smiled. Then I walked out.

* * *

I found Niani and Zuko in the garden. I smiled at the sight of them. "Hey, Katara." I turned around to see Aang.

"Oh, hey."

"Do any planning lately?"

"Suki has everything planned already. Even for Zuko's birthday."

"Really? Wow. Too bad you can't keep him busy with guy stuff so you can work on everything more."

My eyes grew wide. "Aang, you're brilliant!"

"I am? Why am I brilliant?"

"You and Sokka can keep Zuko busy while Suki and I work on the wedding and birthday stuff."

"Huh, you're right I am brilliant." He smiled.

"Go on and take him out of the palace or something. Just keep him away from Suki's room."

"Ok."

I watched Aang walk into the garden and approach Zuko. He grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him away. _Niani_. I walked out into the garden. "But, I have to watch Niani." Zuko said.

"Oh, hey guys. Um…I overheard so I can watch Niani. You guys need a guys-day anyway. Don't get stuck with my boring self."

"But…"

"Zuko, seriously. You're soon to be stuck with me for the rest of your life, live for a day." I smiled.

"But Katara…"

"Katara's right, Zuko. You need a day with just you, me, and Sokka."

"Yeah, that's great. Spend time with the guys. I really don't mind." I said.

"Yeah Zuko, she doesn't mind." Aang dragged him out of the garden.

I looked at Niani. She was feeding the turtle-ducks. I smiled. "Niani, come on we have some things to do." She stood up and ran over to me. She grabbed my hand and we walked back to Suki's room.

I went into her room. "Ok, Aang and Sokka got Zuko out of the palace which leaves us to do more planning." I sat on the floor across from her. Papers were spread out in front of her. I took one. "Wow Suki, I didn't know that you could draw…I mean…at least this good. This looks like the real deal."

"Thanks. I drew decorations and what the wedding will look like. I was mainly focusing on drawing Zuko's party." She handed me a paper. "There's just one thing missing for both."

I looked at her. "What?"

"Zuko's mom. She shouldn't miss, not only his seventeenth birthday, but his wedding."

"But we don't even know where she is."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I drew this picture because the face looked familiar when I saw it on Kyoshi Island." She handed me a paper and I stared at the face she drew.

"That's Ursa. That's Zuko's mom. She's on Kyoshi Island?" I looked at Suki. "Suki, we have to go to Kyoshi. Wait, I have to go to Kyoshi. Watch Niani for me and do as much planning as possible." I stood up and put the picture in my boot.

"You're going to Kyoshi alone?"

"I have to. I won't take long I promise."

I ran out the door and nearly ran into Toph. "Whoa, what's the hurry Sugar Queen?"

"I'm going to Kyoshi Island."

"Why?"

"Zuko's mom might be there."

"You're going to look for Hot Head's mom without me? No way, I'm coming with you."

I was about to say no, but decided differently. "Fine, then let's go." I grabbed her hand and pulled her along outside to where Appa was. She got in the saddle and I got on Appa's head. "Yip yip!" Appa hit the ground with his tail before taking off toward Kyoshi Island.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, now you understand why i said i should've posted chapter 15 or 16 today. it would've most likely taken place on Zuko's birthday and would've been perfect for Lynn's. To be honest i forgot it was her birthday, that's why. Sorry Sakura. But anyway, there you have. tons of planning for weddings and birthdays. And katara is off to find Ursa. :] awesome. Review plze and tell me what you thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **YAY! I'M NOT DEAD! jk. Oh my God, u guys have no idea how bad i feel. You're probably gonna say "No excuses!" but long story/short i was grounded for a very long time, as u can see. I was so happy when i found out i got my computer back. I grabbed my crutches (i sprained my ankle) nd ran straight for my computer and posted this chapter. To make it up for all the weeks i've been gone i'll be posting two or three (who knows, maybe four) tonight. And more tomorrow. I kept writing knowing i'll have to post as soo as i got back. So...cross your fingers i don't get grounded again. :D.

**Disclaimer: No one cares, do you? I only own my made up characters anyway and u know that so...yeah.**

* * *

A few hours later we landed and I immediately jumped off. I began running. "Sugar Queen, where're you going?" I didn't stop.

"Whoa, slow down." I stopped and turned to see a Kyoshi Warrior. "Katara, is that you?"

"Tanaea?" Tanaea was the youngest out of the Kyoshi Warriors. She wore the outfit and makeup of a Kyoshi Warrior. Her was dark and tied in a bun.

"What are you doing here?"

I pulled the picture that Suki had drawn of Ursa. "Have you seen this woman?"

She looked back and forth at me and the picture. "That's Ursa. The last time I saw her she was headed toward the statue of Kyoshi."

Toph had finally caught up with me. She was panting. "You…need…to slow…down." She fell to the ground, but I ignored her.

"Thank you, Tanaea." I took off running toward the Avatar Kyoshi statue and stopped when I saw a black haired woman staring up at it. "Ursa?"

She turned around. "Do I know you?" Her dark brown eyes stared deeply at me, surrounding me in a pool of mud.

"Um…no actually, but I can help you."

She eyed me. She gave me a weird look as if she was unsure about me."First, tell me who you are."

"I'm Katara, from the Southern Water Tribe. Daughter of Chief Hakoda. Master water bender." I resisted the urge to smile. Being called a master water bender always made me happy.

"Well, what do you want from me?"

"I know your son, Zuko."

Her eyes grew wide at the sound of his name. "Zuko? How do you know him?"

"Um…I'm his…um…I'm his fiancé. I've been friends with him for a…while now. I helped him put your daughter, Azula, in prison. I'm friends with the Avatar. He put Ozai in prison." I felt like I was leaving a lot out, but when her smile grew bigger I knew that was enough.

"You're marrying Zuko?" I nodded and pressed my lips together.

My heart beat faster when Ursa had brought me into her arms. I returned the hug. I let go.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Ursa. Zuko talks so much about you."

She studied me. "He chose perfectly. How is he? Is he fine?"

"He's…perfectly fine. He's out with the Avatar and my brother for a while just until my friend and I finish the wedding and birthday plans."

"Zuko's birthday is coming up, isn't it?" I nodded. She smiled even wider. "Thank you, please take me back to the palace."

"I'd be honored."

We walked back to Appa. On the way, Toph was still laying on the ground. I grabbed her arm and began to drag her. "Sugar Queen, never leave me again. Ok?"

"Can't make any promises, Toph."

When we got to Appa, Ursa stared at him. "We're riding on a flying-bison?"

"Is that bad?"

"Are you kidding? That's fantastic." My spirits lifted. _Yeah, we'll get along just fine_. The three of us got onto Appa and he took off back to the palace.

* * *

When we got there the three of us ran in. "Lady Ursa, I'm really sorry, but I don't want Zuko to see you until his birthday which is only in two days."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Toph, no one goes into your room. Is it ok if Ursa stays just until Zuko's birthday?"

Toph shrugged. "I guess. Whatever." She started walking toward her room.

I looked at Ursa. "Don't let her blindness fool you. She can tell if you're lying and she can tell if you're nearby. She's tough and obnoxious, but she can be very sweet if you get on her good side. Don't let her talk back to you in any way, or at least try. She's a rule breaker. She wants to do whatever she wants and be the boss of everyone. The only one who can really make her laugh and easily get on her good side is Zuko, so…I don't know what else to tell you."

"Thank you Katara, for bringing me back home."

"Of course."

She followed Toph to her room. When they disappeared I ran to Suki's room. Niani was sitting on the bed and Suki looked up at me. "That was faster than I thought. How'd it go?"

"I found her. I actually found Ursa and I couldn't have done it without you and your drawing. She'll be hiding in Toph's room until Zuko's birthday which is in two days. We need to get the decorations and everything."

She smiled. "While you were gone I showed the guards and servants my plans and they said they'll set everything up in the ball room."

I smiled and threw myself to her. "Thank you Suki. What would I ever do without you?"

"Be nervous and pull your hair out because you wouldn't know what to do?"

"Exactly."

Someone knocked on the door. "Katara?" _Zuko's back._ Suki was already hiding the papers.

"Come in." He opened the door. "Why do you smell like you've been burnt?"

"Aang and Sokka made me walk over hot rocks. Can you heal my feet?" I bit back my laughter, but smiled.

"Um…yeah. Suki, can you go get me a bowl of water please?" She stood up and ran out the room. He sat on the bed next to Niani. "Why did you agree to walk over the rocks?"

"Not only did they say that my muscles were tight in my feet, but a lot of people wanted to see the Fire Lord walk on flaming rocks. I think they're trying to kill me." He said jokingly. Niani laughed.

A few minutes later Suki came back with the bowl of water. I bended the water into my hands and put my hands on Zuko's feet. The water started to glow and Zuko seemed to relax. "That feels better." I laughed and Niani and Suki followed along.

"Hot Head's back!" Toph ran into the room and tackled Zuko. "Where have you been?"

"Getting my feet burned."

Toph threw her arms in the air. "Yes! And now we're even! Now you know how it feels to get your feet burned, Hot Head!" Toph jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

Zuko started to go after her but I stopped him. "No you don't. Your muscles do need to relax. Let me see if I could just…" I concentrated deeper on the water.

"Right there!" I put pressure on the water, then let go. "You almost had it."

"I can't do it on the outside. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." I concentrated on his blood. When his eyes grew wide and my stomach began to churn I knew I had a hold of it. I found the tight muscle in his foot. I put pressure on his blood to try and relax the muscle. "Move to the right a little." So I did. "There!" I moved the blood in circular motions and let go when his muscle felt loose. He took a deep breath.

"That better?" He nodded. "Um…I don't want you tucking in Toph at night. Just for a while."

"Why?"

"I'll do it from now on. Ok? Just…trust me on this."

"Ok."

"Come on, it's getting late. We should get something to eat." The four of us got up and walked to the dining room together.

* * *

After dinner Toph wanted to go "finish her food" in her room. "What's up with Toph?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Um…I'm gonna go get her ready for bed." I stood up from the table and headed toward Toph's room. When I got there Ursa was eating the food Toph brought her. "I'm sorry you have to eat like this for another day."

She looked at me and smiled. "No Katara, its fine. I enjoy talking to Toph."

I smiled. "Well that's great. I hope she hasn't been giving you a hard time Don't worry, I promise you'll be out of here after tomorrow."

She smiled again. "Ok."

"I'll see you two in the morning."

I walked out of the room and headed to Zuko's. I opened his door to see his bare back turned toward me. He stood next to his bed, getting ready to get in. But not without his fiancé. I slowly closed the door behind me. I ran toward him and jumped on his back. I laughed. "Are you really going to bed without me?" I covered his eyes with my hands.

"I can't go to bed when my eyes are covered."

"You don't need to see, the lights' will be off." He removed my hands from his face and I jumped down. He turned around to face me. "Your birthday is coming up. What do you want? I'll make it happen."

"I want you to be there."

"Besides the obvious, what else do you want?"

"Dances and kisses from you."

I sighed. "What else? There has to be more."

His expression dropped. "My mother." He sat on his bed.

"Where ever she is I bet she'll say happy birthday on that day. Promise me that you'll think that, ok?"

"I promise." I sat next to him and kissed him. Then someone knocked on the door. I stood up and walked to the door. I slightly opened it to see a servant with two letters in his hand.

"These came for you, Lady Katara."

"Thank you." I took the letters and he walked away. I closed the door and unrolled one of the letters.

"Who's it from?" Zuko asked. I walked over to him and sat back down.

"This one's from my dad. He said that he's coming to the palace to see me and Sokka. He's back from his trip to the North Pole. What is he gonna say when he finds out we're getting married? Oh Yue, he's gonna give me 'the talk'."

"What about the other one?" I unrolled the second.

"It's from Mina! She made it to Ba Sing Se! I should write back."

Zuko took the letter out of my hand. "You can write back tomorrow." He kissed me. I laughed under the kiss. He fell back and I landed next to him, but never once left his lips. His arms wrapped around me.

"Did you know that you can be so rude?" I asked when I pulled away.

"Isn't that how we met?" I laughed and went back to kissing my soon-to-be-husband.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aww, wasn't that last part cute? Eh, if u say so. lol. YAY! Katara found Ursa! Ok, i won't say much cuz the faster i finish the faster i can move on. I hope all of you are still there and haven't forgotten about my story. ok, plze review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **i can't stop smiling because i'm so happy that i got my computer back. lol. Ok, so here's chapter fifteen.

**Disclaimer: ...still not working out for me.**

* * *

I woke up with Zuko's arms around me. I smiled. Just as I was about to slowly get up Zuko switched positions, easily letting me go. I sat up. I rubbed my head, feeling dizzy. I got out of the bed and walked out. Then something occurred to me. _If Zuko is still asleep it must still be pretty early. Well, you're awake already._ I walked to my room. On my way I stopped in front of the door to the garden. I put my hand on the handle, but quickly pulled it away.

"What are you doing up this early?" I turned around to see Toph.

"Oh, I was just heading to back to my room."

"Sure, you were heading _back_."

"Toph, please don't."

"Don't worry. I understand you're about to get married, but still. Make no mistakes."

"Can I go to my room now?"

"Oh yeah, and Ursa is hungry. Should I get her some food?"

"Um…I'll get it for her." Toph turned around and walked back to her room.

I closed my eyes. When I opened them I began to walk toward the kitchen. When I got there Suki was there.

"Oh, hi Katara. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, Ursa needs food."

"Good, I was just making some."

I was about to ask why, but decided to let it go. "What're you making?"

"Some dumplings over rice. Nothing big."

"Well, could you take the food to Toph's room when you're done?"

She nodded. "Are you ok?"

I smiled and nodded. I walked out of the kitchen and almost ran into Zuko. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm always up this early. What are _you_ doing up?"

I shrugged. "Are you happy?"

"About?"

"What do you mean _about_? Tomorrow's your birthday."

"I guess I'm happy."

"Is there anything else that you want? And make it possible and not obvious."

"I don't know what else I want."

"Well, let's make a deal. If I get you the greatest present you have to…sing at your birthday."

"I don't sing."

"Then you don't get your present."

"I already have you."

"You might like the present more."

He smiled. "You look tired."

"I am tired."

"Oh, I didn't know you two were here." I turned around to see Suki holding a bowl of food.

"Oh, um…you know where her room is, right?"

She nodded. "Well, I'll just head that way." Suki moved past us.

"What's that all about?" I shook my head.

"Ok, instead of singing you have to perform the Dancing Dragon. Alone."

"That's embarrassing."

"That's the point." I walked away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"Is it ok if I go pick Mina up on Appa and bring her for your birthday?"

"I don't care."

"I'm taking that as a definite yes."

* * *

After I got dressed and fixed my hair, I went outside to Appa. Aang was feeding him. "Hey Katara, what's up?"

"I need to borrow Appa."

"You're not running away again are you?"

"No, I'm just going to pick up a new friend. I'm going to invite her to Zuko's party tomorrow. And I'm definitely inviting her to the wedding."

"Are you ok going alone?"

"I'm just going to Ba Sing Se. It won't be long."

"Katara, Ba Sing Se is far."

I shrugged. "It's not like I'm staying there. I'll stay there no more than two hours. All together that's maybe…eight depending on how Appa is."

"Fine, but if you're not back in eight hours I'm coming to look for you."

I kissed him on his cheek. "No need to." I got on Appa. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Yip yip." Appa took off into the light blue sky. I smiled at the thought of Zuko's expression when he sees Ursa on his birthday. _I am _so_ gonna be loved for this._ I laughed.

At the pace that Appa was flying I landed in front of Mina's home in about four hours. She came running out and hugged me when I jumped off of Appa.

"You got my letter!"

"Of course I did."

"I'm surprised you're here. What _are _you doing here?"

"Tomorrow's Zuko's birthday and I came by to see if you wanted to go."

"I'd love to go. Yes, I'd love it."

"Oh, and you're not only coming for the party…but also for my wedding."

"Your wedding? You're getting married? To who?" I smiled. "To Zuko? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Oh Katara, I'm so proud." She hugged me again.

"So, do you want to come?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to come. Let me just go pack." She ran back in the house to get a bag and clothes.

An hour later she said bye to her family. We climbed onto Appa and flew away. "This is awesome. I feel like I'm flying."

"Just be careful up there."

Another five hours and we landed in front of the palace. I was past my dead line, but it didn't matter. She jumped off of Appa and nearly fell. "My legs feel all…wobbly."

"You'll get use to it in no time."

Zuko came out and ran to me. "I was starting to get worried."

"I just went to go get Mina. Both you and Aang need to know that I'm fifteen and can take care of myself. I always knew how to take care of myself. Ever since you almost attacked my village looking for Aang."

"That was a year ago."

"Still, it's pretty bad. I'm surprised that when we went to the South Pole they didn't come running at you with spears and torches." I mumbled, but I'm sure he heard me. I kissed him.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize. Just watch yourself, Hot Head. Come on, Mina, I'll show you to your room."

Mina followed me inside. "Wow, this place is amazing."

"Yeah, it really is." We got to a room right next door to mine. "So, here you go. You can settle in. It's lunch time. So, do you want me to wait for you so I can show you to the dining room or…"

"I think I can find my way around. But thanks for being so nice, Katara."

I smiled and walked out. I walked toward the dining room where everyone was getting ready.

"Where's Mina?" Zuko asked.

"Getting settled in. She said she could find her way here." Zuko looked up at the door.

"And it looks like she did."

I turned around and saw Mina walk in with a smile. "Whoa, who's the happy chick?" Toph asked.

"Oh, everyone this is my friend Mina. We met when I ran away."

"There have been a few times when you ran away." Sokka said. Suki smacked him in the back of his head.

"The last time I ran away. Her mom let me go with them to Ba Sing Se, but someone had to come in and 'rescue' me." I looked at Zuko from the corner of my eye. Mina sat beside me. "Well Mina, this is Toph. This is Suki. My adopted daughter, Niani. My brother, Sokka and Aang. Aang is the Avatar."

Mina smiled. "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

The rest of lunch we ate in silence. After lunch, I gave Mina a tour of the palace. "You need to be careful of Toph. She won't hesitate in wanting to pick a fight with you if you get in her way. You'll probably get along if you leave her be. Aang is really sweet and you two will be friends in less than a minute. He's easy to talk to and really outgoing. Sokka is…well, my brother. He loves food and loves being sarcastic. So don't take things too harsh around him. Suki is his girlfriend and she's really nice. She's a Kyoshi Warrior and can be tough when she wants to be. Zuko is…well, hot headed. He loses his temper fast so try to be careful around him when he's angry. Niani is sweet and she sometimes gets lonesome. But I always help her out." I kept filling Mina in on everyone and everything. The last place was the garden. "This is my favorite place to practice water bending."

"It's beautiful."

"It is." I turned around to look at the person who spoke.

"Lady Ursa, what are you doing out of Toph's room?"

"I wanted to see how much this place has changed. Looks like the only thing that's the same is the garden."

I smiled, not wanting to do what I was about to do. "I don't mean to seem rude, but if Zuko sees you the plan is ruined."

"I know, I just couldn't wait for tomorrow."

"Well, let's get you back and quickly. Mina, I'll be right back."

She nodded and I led Ursa back to Toph's room. Luckily we weren't caught. When I opened the door I found Toph lounging on her bed. She put her feet on the floor. "There you are. I was looking for you." Toph said.

"I'm sorry, Toph."

"Whatever, don't apologize. I couldn't actually see if you were here. All though I figured it out when I couldn't feel you anywhere near me."

"Sorry Toph, I found a way to escape."

"Obviously! For now on you're never leaving my sight."

I raised an eyebrow. "Toph, you can't see."

"Yeah I know, I thought I could get you, but obviously not. By the way, I like that shade of blue you're wearing, Katara."

"Toph, you don't even know what blue is. You can't trick me as easily as you can Sokka."

"Again, I thought I could get you."

"Well, Lady Ursa please stay put. I don't want to ruin the surprise for Zuko."

"I know, Katara. I'm sorry. I'll try and wait." I smiled and walked out, back toward the garden.

Mina was sitting on a bench. "Sorry about the wait."

"Oh, no problem. Was that Zuko's mom?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why can't anyone see her?"

"Lady Ursa was banished when Zuko was…younger. He hasn't seen her since. And now that Ozai is no longer ruler she can come back. So she's Zuko's birthday present."

"Oh, well that's so sweet of you."

I smiled. "So yeah, this is the palace."

"And this is my fiancé." Arms wrapped around me and picked me up.

"Zuko, let me down." He did and I faced him.

"So, what's so sweet of you?"

"The birthday present I got you, but you have to wait until tomorrow. You are gonna be so happy and you'll love me forever no matter what."

"Even through fights?"

"Even if we get divorced."

"That much?" I kissed him.

"Yes, that much."

"Are you gonna give me a hint?"

"No."

I turned to see a messenger running toward us. "Fire Lord Zuko, a message."

"Yes, go on."

"The guards at the prison send a message from Azula. She wishes to speak to the both of you."

"The both of us?" Zuko pulled me close to him.

"Yes. She didn't say why, but that is what she wants."

"Well, tell her that we won't be coming."

"Yes, my lord."

The messenger walked away. "What do you think she wants?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we're not going to find out." _But I am_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **CLIFFHANGER! What do u think Azula wants? I want to hear ur opinions. If u get it right, i'll giv u a bunny. who doesn't want a cute little bunny? I wuldn't pass up the opportunity. lol. REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **It's been forever, but i'm here. I've just been caught up in another fic i was writing, but anyway. Last chapter Zuko and Katara got a message from Azula, rememebr that? Good, now read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA except for charcaters i make up.**

* * *

That night I put on a black hooded coat and snuck out of the palace and headed toward the prison which Azula was held. When I got there the guards bowed down as they recognized me. "I wish to see Azula."

One of the guards led me toward her cell. He knocked on the metal door. "Someone is here to see you." He opened the door and let me in. He closed it behind me.

Azula looked up at me from where she was sitting on the floor. She smiled, but it wasn't quite welcoming. "Hello Katara."

"Azula."

"Where's dear Zu-Zu? I wanted to wish him a happy birthday."

"He didn't want to come. You should be thankful I even came. So what do want?"

"I'm still giving you a chance to make up your mind on my offer. Remember?"

"Yes I remember. And honestly…I'm still thinking about it."

"Good. When you've completely made up your mind come back." In disgust, I nodded. I turned around to leave. "Wait." I turned back to Azula. She held out a tin box. "It's a present for Zuko from me and dad."

* * *

I walked back to the palace with the box under the coat. I got to the palace and no one found out I was gone. I walked to my room and grabbed paper and a quill. On the paper I wrote: _happy birthday, from Azula and Ozai. Zuko, it's Katara. I kind of went to the prison last night to talk to Azula. She handed me this and said it was from her and Ozai. I don't know what's in it so…brace yourself._ I didn't know what else to say, so I stuck with that. I took the note and box and walked to Zuko's room. I quietly opened the door and looked in the room. Zuko was sound asleep. I walked over to the small table near his bed and set down the box. I put the note on top of it and I walked out. I let out my breath that I held and walked to my room. I was smiling as I got in bed. Suki and the servants had set up the party in the ball room today and she contacted friends from all over the world. They'd be here by the morning before Zuko woke up. If he did wake up Toph and I were to distract him. I slowly closed my eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be the best day for Zuko.

I stayed in my room all day until night began to fall. I quickly jumped out of bed. I ran down the hall to Zuko's room. Aang was standing there with Momo next to him. "Hey Katara."

"Hey Aang. Zuko in there?"

"Yeah, he ended up falling asleep because I told him he had to stay in there."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You can go to the party now."

He smiled and left with Momo flying behind him. Then Suki came running after me. "Oh good, you're awake," She whispered. "Everyone is in the ball room. We're just making last minute details. I ran into Toph she said that Ursa is still asleep."

"Perfect." I whispered back. She smiled and ran the way she came. I looked back in the room. He was still pretty asleep.

I turned back and saw Toph. "Toph, just the person I was looking for. I need you to make sure Zuko doesn't come out. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Fine, I'll wait here."

I quickly ran to my room. I closed the door behind me and ran to my drawer. I started tossing out clothes until I found the dress I was looking for. It was a blue silk dress went just an inch pass my knees. The bottom half of it were layered ruffles. The top of it were around my shoulders and the sleeves ended at my elbows. I put my hair in a bun at the top of my head. I smiled at myself in the mirror and walked out.

I walked toward Zuko's room just in time to hear Toph yelling. "Just put something nice on!"

"I'm guessing he's up."

"Oh, hey Sugar Queen. You look nice."

"Toph, you won't be able to trick me."

"Yeah, I figured."

I smiled. "What's Zuko doing?"

"Getting ready for the party."

"Good. Ok, go down to the ball room and I'll stay."

"Ok. See ya there." She walked down the hall and turned right.

A few minutes later Zuko opened the door. He looked at me and smiled. "You look good."

"Not bad yourself, Hot Head. We should head down to the ball room." I took Zuko's arm and we walked down the hall.

"So, I got the present form Azula and Ozai."

"Did you open it?" He nodded. "What was it?"

"A picture of our family."

I stared at him. "Are you ok?" He nodded. "Don't worry. I have a better present. Close your eyes." So he did. I opened the door to the ball room. When he opened his eyes I saw his expression when everyone yelled, "Surprise!"

Zuko talked to many of his guest. Toph walked up to me. She pulled me away from Zuko. "Where's Ursa?"

"She's on her way. You should make the announcement that we're giving out presents."

"Good idea. Aang!" Aang walked up to me with Momo on his shoulder. "Help me up on the platform."

So he did. "Everyone, can I have your attention?" Everyone turned to me. "Um…can I have Fire Lord Zuko come up here and stand next to me?" I saw as Zuko made his way to me and he got up on the platform next to me.

He leaned close to my ear. "What's this about?"

"Your birthday present." I whispered back.

I turned back to everyone. "I have a present for Zuko. But before I show it to him, I'd like to say something. Zuko and I have had our…ups and downs. Mostly downs." Everyone laughed, even Zuko managed to. "But, as Zuko spent more time in our group I learned to accept him and his new ways." I looked at Toph and she nodded. Ursa was here. "When Zuko and I would spend time together we'd share stories. Stories of how we got through our lives and adventures we've been through. And even apologies from how we treated each other in the past. We have…many similarities. I remember once we were…imprisoned together and I pretty much yelled at him. But we learned something about each other. We both lost our mothers. My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid and Zuko's mom disappeared. I never gave up on him that he would find her. And here we are today at his birthday and I have a present for him, and no matter what I don't want too much or too little affection."

"Is it that great?"

"Yes it is. Now if Toph will bring it out and Zuko closes his eyes." So he did.

I motioned for Toph to bring Ursa in. When she did my spirit lifted. _Zuko's gonna be so happy._ I turned Zuko my way while Ursa got up on the platform behind him. "Ok open your eyes." He looked at me. "And turn around."

I took a deep breath and I smiled when he turned around to face his mother. "Mom?"

"Hi Zuko."

* * *

After Zuko and Ursa talked for a while he pulled me away. "Did you find her?"

"Yes I did. Why do you sound disappointed?"

"Are you kidding? Katara, you brought my mother back." I looked in his golden eyes and could've sworn I saw tears forming. But I couldn't quite see when he pulled me into a kiss. When I pulled away he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Thank you, Katara."

"Anything for you."

"I'm sorry to interrupt." I pulled away to see Ursa standing next to us.

"Oh, no not at all."

"Zuko, is it ok if I steal Katara for a moment?"

"Yeah, it's ok." Ursa and I walked out of the ball room.

"Is everything alright?"

"What? I can't talk to my soon-to-be-daughter-in-law?"

I smiled. "I guess you can."

"Katara, I just want to thank you for doing all of this for my son. Mostly reuniting us."

"It wasn't all me, it was mainly my brother's girlfriend. She planned it."

"Well, thank you to the both of you. So, when's the wedding?"

"Soon, very soon. I actually want to talk to you about something. And it can only be between us."

"Of course."

I led her to the garden. "Um…one day Azula broke out of prison to find me. She wanted to make a deal. I join her and help her break Ozai out to create a new war. Then last night I visited her in prison. She said to come back when I've made up my mind. I don't know what to do. I don't want to join her, but if I don't she'll come after us. If I do then there will be another war in our hands."

"Azula and her tricks. She always finds some way to get out of something and make it bigger."

"What should I do?"

"You should tell everyone the situation you're in and find a way to 'help her'." She winked at me.

"Thank you, Lady Ursa."

"Any time, Katara."

I got back to the party and Zuko had pulled me to the dance floor. "What were you and my mom talking about?"

"Things you don't need to know right now?"

"Why?"

"Because it's your birthday."

"What does my birthday have anything to do with what you were talking about with my mom?"

"Disappointment." He twirled me around and the music stopped. I stopped, facing him. Our faces only inches away. His hand behind my back.

"What kind of disappointment?"

"It doesn't matter. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

He stared at me. I almost broke down staring into those eyes. The same eyes that belong to the person I once hated. The same eyes that belong to my best friend. The same eyes that belong to my fiancé. "It does matter, Katara. Why can't you just tell me?"

I forced myself to look away. "Zuko, please don't have me talk about it right now. I'll just…I'll talk to you about it tonight, after the party. I promise." I looked back into his eyes.

I could see that they finally relaxed and let me go, for now. Until after the party. They'll be tight again, full of pain, full of curiosity. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see Ty Lee. I smiled.

"Is it ok if I say happy birthday to the birthday boy?" I nodded and back away.

"Ty Lee, what a surprise."

"Yeah. Happy birthday."

"Um…thanks."

"I also heard that you guys are getting married. I'm so happy for the two of you." I smiled and Zuko managed one. "If there's anything you need, I'm here. I could be a bridesmaid. How 'bout it, Katara?"

She turned to me. Her big brown eyes smiling at me. "Sure, why not."

She jumped and laughed. "Congrats." She walked away.

"My nephew is seventeen." Zuko and I turned around to see Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh." Zuko hugged his Uncle.

"I am so proud of you, Zuko. I talked to your mother and she is happy that Katara found her on Kyoshi Island."

Zuko looked at me. "You went all the way to Kyoshi Island?"

I shrugged. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

"Come here." Zuko pulled me into a hug. "You went through so much trouble for me."

"It was no big deal, but you owe me." I pulled away and smiled.

"Nephew, if you don't mind me staying here a few days before going back to Ba Sing Se. I need to take my mind off of my new tea shop…oh who am I kidding. I already miss it so. Do you happen to have any tea?"

"On the table." I said.

Iroh smiled and made his way toward the tea table. "This is going to be agonizing if he helps plan the wedding."

"He's your uncle, what do you expect?" He smiled at me. "Oh, and by the way, don't forget to thank Suki. She planned all of this."

His eyebrow rose. "All of it?"

"_All_ of it. I had nothing to do with it."

"Well, when I get the chance I'll tell her thank you."

* * *

Everyone cleared out of the ballroom. Once they left all of us went to our rooms. I tucked Niani into bed. Ursa went to her new room. Iroh went to his room. Toph was relieved that Ursa no longer had to stay in her room. Aang almost passed out in the hall way. Suki had to put Sokka into bed because of all the drinks he had, then she put herself in bed. Mina walked to her room, mumbling on about how she met Haru at the party and how fast they clicked. Ty Lee got a room, because she wants to stay until the wedding. And lastly, Zuko and I. We walked to his room together, laughing and talking about the good times we had at the party.

Before we closed the door Nyla made her way through. "Nyla, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"She must've been roaming around the palace." I smiled. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

_Oh Yue, I was hoping he'd forget all about that._ "Oh, right the…conversation and…right." We got in bed, and Zuko stared at me the whole time. Waiting for me to speak. "Um…last night, when I visited Azula…um…she talked to me again about my decision."

"She's still having you think about it?"

I nodded. "She said for me to come back when I've completely decided."

"Decided what, Katara? Your answer should be no." Nyla jumped into my lap.

"Please, I don't need more pressure. Just…just let me think about it over night, ok?" I stared into his eyes.

"Ok." I resisted a smile. I blew out the candle and lay down. I searched around the room before closing my eyes.

_"Do you know who I am?" I stared down at the helpless man. The same man who took my mother from me. _

"_No. I'm not sure." _

"_You better remember like your life depends on it. Why don't you take a closer look?" _

"_Yes, I remember you. You're the little girl from the Southern Water Tribe."_

"_She lied to you. She was protecting the last water bender." _

"_What? Who?" _

_I looked at him with water filled eyes. "Me!" I stopped the rain in mid air and caused it to form a water dome around us. I then gathered all the water and turned them into ice daggers. Then I aimed them straight for him._

I bolted up in bed. Panting, searching for air. "I will never become that person." I whispered as my hand shot up to my new necklace.

"Katara?" I looked to my right where Zuko had brought his golden eyes to mine.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just…just a dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I slightly laughed under my breath. "You were there. My dream is what happened in the past. You were there. I don't wanna talk about it. It's bad enough I dreamt it let alone lived it."

"Is it when we found…you know? Um…" I knew he knew the name, but I most likely would've gone crazy hearing it.

"Yeah…him. I don't want to become that girl who threatened him. I won't and I can't. No matter what."

"What if it comes down to something like that again?"

"Zuko, I've used blood bending. I can't do that. No matter what I do with my powers it's always threatening. Nearly killing. Every time we fought. Every time there'd be a Fire Nation soldier. Every time Azula would come near. I'm always about to kill someone."

"But you didn't. You didn't kill me. You probably only knocked out a few people. And you put Azula in prison."

"But not for long."

"She won't break out again."

"Zuko, I'm not going to have this conversation. Just go back to sleep." He just stared at me. "Zuko, close your eyes." I put my hand over his face and he smiled.

"I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep."

"Switch it around. I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep. So go. We'll talk tomorrow." I lay back down and turned on my side so my back was facing him. I removed my hand from his face. I felt his eyes on my back. "Go to sleep, Zuko." I heard him laugh. "I'm serious." I closed my eyes and no longer felt his on me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! Zuko's B-Day! this is the chapter i meant to have up on Jan. 23 for my friend's b-day, but i was terribly late seeing as it's March 6, but i was grounded lyk...that weekend so...anyway. Zuko got to see Ursa! YAY! And Katara's thinking about Azula's offer! BOO! lol. You guys wanna give me ideas for next chapter? Yes? No? Maybe so? Your choice. REVIEW! plze. i luv reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **I'm so so so so SO sorry tht i'm late, but writer's block isn't exactly my friend and when you get a fever which ends up being the flu...it doesn't really work out for you. The only good thing tht came out of it is tht i've been out of school this whole week but i have to go tomorrow which doesn't make sense since it's a Friday. lol. This chp is kind of short, but i'll post the nxt chp tomorrow wen i get home. I promise. enjoy.

* * *

"Wake up."

"No." I buried my face in the pillow.

"Katara, come on I let you sleep in longer."

"I don't care. I'm tired." My voice muffled in the pillow.

"Something's wrong. Tell me."

"I'm fine. Just…I'm fine." I felt his hand on my back. It slid down to my side. "Stop. I just…I don't want to be bothered right now."

He waited a moment before moving his hand. "Come out soon." I heard the door open and close.

I wanted to scream in the pillow, but I resisted it. I heard a knock on the door. "Katara?" It was Suki. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, but you missed breakfast. Do you want me to bring you something?"

"No. Just…I want to be alone." I heard her leave the room.

After a few more minutes of silence, I sat up and got out of bed. I stretched and walked out of the room and to the dining room. "Good morning, Sokka." I said as I sat across from him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you feeling ok?"

I tilted my head. "Of course I am, why would you ask that?"

He shrugged and continued eating. He sat quietly.

"Katara, we have everything for the wedding we just need a date." Suki said as she sat next to me.

"We have everything ready? Decorations? Invitations?"

"Yes. The invitations just need to be sent out we just need a date."

"Well, the people that were at the party are pretty much who need to come. Three days."

"Three days it is." Suki stood up and ran off.

"I still can't believe you're marrying him." Sokka said.

"Why? Sokka, what if you were marrying someone that was once an enemy? Do you think I would've been angry at you and yelling at you?"

"Yes."

I kicked him in his leg. "Stop that. I'd never be mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because you would've been happy. I'd expect you to do the same for me, but as soon as you saw us in Appa's saddle…I wasn't so sure."

"Katara…"

I waited for him to finish. "Just as I thought." I said as I stood up and walked toward Suki's room. When I opened it she was in there with Niani. I smiled. Niani looked at me and smiled. She was sitting on the bed drawing. "Hi mommy."

_Still weird, but sweet. I was happy that Niani was now my daughter. _"Hi sweetie."

"Where's daddy?" _Again, still weird, but Zuko said he'd be her father. I was happy for him._

"Probably talking to his mother. Grandma Ursa."

"Oh."

Niani went back to her drawing. "What are you drawing, Niani?"

"I'm drawing someone. Someone from daddy's story that he told me."

"Who is it?"

"The Blue Spirit. Has daddy told you stories about him?"

"He didn't have to."

She looked at me. "Do you know the Blue Spirit?"

"No, but I know someone who does. The Painted Lady."

"Daddy mentioned something about her. You know her?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Do you have a story about her?" I nodded. "Tell me."

Suki looked at me. "Yeah Katara, I want to hear about the Painted Lady."

I sat beside Niani. "Well, the Painted Lady is a beautiful spirit. There was a village that she spent a few days at. The village was full of sick and injured people because the lake that surrounded them was polluted."

"How did it become polluted?"

"A Fire Nation factory moved in nearby and polluted the water. So one day the village became full of life and the villagers started buzzing around. The buzz was about the Painted Lady. Everyone thought she was a myth until she came and healed everyone. The next night she came back to heal more people."

Someone knocked on the door and Zuko came in. "Am I interrupting something?"

"I'm telling Niani a story about the Painted Lady." He sat down next to me.

"Well don't stop. This is interesting." Suki said.

I smiled. "One night she decided to destroy the factory and she did so. Soldiers at the factory came to the village and accused them of destroying their factory. So the Painted Lady helped them again and drove the soldiers away. The villagers were very thankful."

"What happened next?"

"That was it. The Painted Lady had disappeared afterward, but the villagers never gave up on her."

"What did the Painted Lady look like? I want to draw a picture of her after I draw the Blue Spirit."

I looked at Zuko. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "I'll explain later, Niani." I looked at Zuko again. "You and I need a talk." I stood up and grabbed his hand. Then we walked out of the room. "You've been telling her stories? When?"

"Um…well…"

"Zuko, you can tell me. I'm not angry. I'd just like to know these things."

"I started telling her before my birthday."

"That's nice of you." He smiled. "Um…so Suki's setting up the wedding. It's taking place in three days."

"Three days? That's a little…short timing."

"Yeah, and I have a question. You can say no, because it's crazy. I just think you should see her if not where she is now."

"Who?"

"Azula. I understand if you say no and I'm not saying that it'll be nice. I'm just saying that because she's still your sister, even if you don't want her to be. I want your honest opinion." I waited for his response. It was obviously going to be no.

"Ok."

I looked at him. "What?"

"Ok, she can come. If you want her to, she can come."

"You're serious?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

I wasn't quite sure about Azula coming myself. But she is Zuko's sister and my soon to be sister-in-law which creeps me out. I felt tired for some reason. I didn't know why. I had sat on my bed and ended up closing my eyes. When I opened them again night had fallen. "Why have I been so tired lately?" Someone knocked on the door. "Um…come in."

Zuko opened the door. "Hey. I sent the invitation to Azula."

"Ok."

"She sent a letter back. She wants you to go to visit her. She wants to talk to you."

"Um…ok I'll go." "You're not going right now."

"Why? I can't go tomorrow I have to watch Niani. Suki's gonna be too busy to watch her. Just come with me."

"I have no intention of seeing Azula right now."

"You don't have to see her, just come with me."

He hesitated. "Fine. Get a coat."

"Obviously."

I grabbed the black hooded coat I wore the other time. Zuko and I walked out of the palace and headed toward the prison. We didn't talk too much on the way. The night was cold and clear. "Why do you think she wants to talk to me?"

"To ask you why you invited her?"

"I guess."

We got to the prison. The guards had bowed down to us. "You can wait here if you want." Zuko nodded. I turned back to the guards. "I'm here to see Azula."

One of the guards led me inside to her cell. He knocked on the door. "You have a visitor." He opened the door and I walked in.

"Katara, I was expecting you."

"What do you want?"

"Why did you invite me to your wedding?"

"Because you're Zuko's sister and I thought you should come."

"Even if I am an evil witch to you?"

"Even if you are the evil witch that you were and still are."

She laughed. "We're going to get along well as sister-in-laws. We aren't so different after all. Have you made up your mind?"

"Give me until after the wedding."

"Why after?"

"Just…I'll tell you after. Just be at the wedding."

"Will do, Katara."

I walked out of the cell and outside where Zuko waited for me. "So? What did she say?"

I shook my head. "Let's just go." He put his arm around me and we walked back to the palace.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was the day of my wedding. I woke up nervous. I had slept in my own room for the days that had passed. Zuko and I haven't seen each other around the palace since the last night I saw Azula in jail.

"Katara, are you awake?" Suki came in my room.

"Yeah."

"Well, the wedding is in three hours. That gives you time to freshen up. Do you need any help with anything?"

"Everything. Can you ask Ursa if she can help Niani get ready?"

"Of course. I'll be right back." She left my room.

"Today, I'm getting married. I can't believe it."

Suki came back in the room. "Ok, I have a few wedding dress choices for you. Would you like to look at them?"

"Of course."

"Ok, I designed them myself." She looked out into the hall. "Bring in the dresses." Five servants came in, each holding a dress. They stood in front of me. "Choose a dress. If you don't like them it's perfectly fine."

"Are you kidding? It's so hard to choose."

I looked over each dress. Taking in each of the details. Two were blue and white, another two were red and gold, and the middle one was a slight mixture. The hem of the dress was gold. The fabric was a silk red. The collar was white and the belt was blue. The design were silvery-white vines, each holding a gold flower.

"The middle one, definitely."

"I had a feeling you'd pick that one. A mixture of the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation. You know, the only reason I made red the main color is so your eyes would be the first thing everyone notices. They really…pop."

I laughed. The four servants left except for the one who held my new wedding dress. "Um…this is kind of off, but is…is Azula here?"

"Yeah, she is. She's talking to Lady Ursa. They're having a strict conversation. Zuko still refuses to talk to her, let alone see her."

"Yeah."

"Well, we should get you to the bath room." Suki took my arm and led me out of my room. We walked down the hall and took a left into the bath room. Three servants had prepared my bath. "Ok, just get undressed and get in."

"I really don't need pampering."

"Katara, it's your wedding. You're about to be Fire Lady, this is only the beginning of being pampered. I'll be back to check on you." She left the room.

I sighed. I turned around and stepped toward the bath. I slipped off my clothes and wrappings and stepped into the large tub. I washed up quickly. When I got out I was handed a robe. I put it on and they sat me in a chair. They started to wash my hair and comb it out. The water felt good on my scalp. When they were done I sat up and they brushed my hair back. Later I was taken into my room.

Suki waited for me there. "Everything at the wedding is ready. The only thing missing is you."

I smiled. I put on my dress and applied some make up. As I looked into the mirror I whispered to myself, "I'm about to get married."

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! They're getting married. I'm not exactly good at...writing about weddings so i'm leaving tht up to u wonderful readers. if u want, u guys can write the wedding just for fun or evn send it to me or i can just make a challenge for it. hm? IDK, watever u guys want. U'r the readers. REVIEW PLZE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry. i hope u guys saw my message on my profile. There was some error and i couldn't post. but i'm back and happy.

so last chap katara and zuko were about to get married and i left the wedding scene to you because...yeah. lol, i hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

That night, at the after party, I talked to Azula in the garden. "Congratulations, you're stuck with Zu-Zu for the rest of your life."

"And I'm happy."

"Well, what's your answer?"

I took a deep breath and prepared for the possibility of getting hurt. "Azula, I'm going to say no. You can break out of jail and come kill me because of it, but I want to start over. You're Zuko's sister. My sister-in-law. You can't be who you were. Please, just stop this. If I can possibly get on your good side I can get you out of jail and maybe even your father."

She laughed. "My father? Are you kidding? Katara, I loathe my father as much as Zuko does. I loved all the power and the attention, I'll be honest, but it was only from my father and no one else. I didn't even get anything from my mother. When I was maybe five years old Zuko always cared and watched out for me. When father found use for me I went along with it. That's how I became who I was. I'd do anything for someone like you to get on my good side."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course. Katara, I want this to be kept between you and me. And honestly I'm not saying all of this just because you'd get me out of prison. I want you to promise me something."

"Um…sure."

"For as long as I'm in prison I want you to visit me every day or night, which ever works for you. Night seems to be the best option for you."

We laughed. "Azula, I can't believe you're telling me this."

"You are my sister-in-law."

"Why do I here Azula laughing?" Zuko asked as he walked toward us.

"Hello Zuko."

"Wow, you didn't call me Zu-Zu. I don't know if I should be happy or frightened."

"You should be happy for Azula. She is your sister after all."

"What did you do to Katara?" He asked Azula.

I hit him. "Stop it. Azula and I talked."

"You guys…talked?"

Azula and I glared at him. "Zuko, I know we've had our ups and downs…"

"Ups? Are you serious? We've never had any ups." I hit him again.

"Zuko, you're my brother. I can't hate you forever. Katara and I were just bonding and we're getting along."

Zuko looked back and forth between me and Azula. "Ok, I think I had too many drinks."

"Zuko, stop." I said.

"I should probably head back to the prison. The guards will be wondering."

"You should have someone escort you there." Zuko said.

"Oh, what a great idea, Zu-Zu. You should escort me."

"I can't leave my own after party."

"Is everything ok out here?"

I looked past Zuko to see Aang walking toward us. "Yeah everything's fine. Azula needs to be escorted back to the prison."

"Oh, I can take her there if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's your party. You can't leave."

I looked at Azula and she smiled. "I think it's a great idea that the Avatar take me just in case I try to pull a stunt. Well, escort me out." Azula began to walk and Aang followed.

I turned to Zuko and narrowed my eyes. "She was only being nice."

"You need to be careful around Azula. She can trick people easily."

"Zuko, she wasn't tricking me. She would've already killed me because I said no to her offer."

"You did?"

"Yes I did. She didn't do anything but talk. We even…laughed."

"Azula laughed? And it wasn't because she hurt someone? What did she laugh at?"

"Um…nothing. Just forget it. We should go back inside. That's where the party is." I grabbed his hand and we went back inside.

After the party everyone was worn out and tired. Except for the guys. They had way too many drinks, which Aang shouldn't have even had. He's only thirteen. Yet again he's been alive for a hundred years. But still, he has that thirteen year old persona. While the guys cracked jokes in Zuko's room, me and the girls crashed in my room.

"I can't believe this. I can't even stay the night with my new husband on the night of our wedding."

Suki, Ty lee and Toph laughed while Mina just managed a smile. "What do you think they're talking about in there?" Suki asked.

"Who knows and who cares. It's the guys, my dad, Zuko's uncle, and Haru, who now seems to be Mina's new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Mina said as she blushed.

"Tell it to the spirits." We laughed.

"Well, I don't think I'm the only one who has a boyfriend. Ty Lee seemed to have managed twelve."

"I blew off all of them. All the attention brings out my panic side."

"Panic side?"

"Yeah. Like this one time I was cornered by all of these boys who kept asking me who I liked most. I just panicked and chi-blocked all of them." We laughed.

"Where do you think they are?" A voice sounded from outside my door.

"You know girls. They probably talking about girly stuff. They might be in Katara's room." Then someone knocked on my door. "Katara, come out and have a drink."

"Oh spirits, help me." I stood up from the floor and opened the door. Zuko and Sokka stood there, drunk as can be. "What do you two want?" Then they burst out in laughter and fell to the floor. "I'm not going to stand here and watch my husband and brother laugh their butts off just because of a stupid question." I slammed the door.

"What was that about?" Toph asked.

"They're drunk."

"Maybe we should join them."

"Not funny, Toph."

"It is to me."

"Even if we did, you're too young."

"I'm thirteen, for your information. Aang had a drink."

"When he wasn't supposed to." I sat back down. A few hours later we all fell asleep on the floor.

I woke up. Everyone else was still asleep. I smiled. I stood up and opened the door. Zuko and Sokka had crashed in the hall for the night. "Obviously, they laughed themselves to sleep. And the misery begins." I kicked Zuko's leg and nudged Sokka's head with my foot. They didn't budge. I walked to Zuko's room and opened the door to find everyone else sprawled across the floor. Even Momo seemed to have joined the party. I walked out of the room and back to mine. Then I noticed that Zuko was gone. "Where did he go?" I walked around, but not too far. I walked out into the garden to see him sitting under the tree. I smiled and walked over to him. He looked up at me. "You and Sokka must've had some night."

"Sorry about that."

"Just watch yourself next time. Not too much." Memories flashed as I remembered that time when Sokka had cactus juice when we were stuck in the desert. I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Memories."

"About?"

"Sokka drunk off of cactus juice." His words circled my mind. "_It's a giant mushroom. Maybe it's friendly!_" I sat beside him.

"Must've been hard trying to manage him."

"It was. He went totally crazy."

He laughed. "You should've seen him last night."

"I did see him. Remember? You both showed up drunk at my door."

"Is that why I woke up in the hall?"

I laughed. "Ok, but tonight I'm all yours. Promise?"

"Promise."

I smiled. "So, what did you guys talk about all night?"

"I can't remember. Everything is all…"

"A blur? Yeah."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing much. You know, Toph wanted us to join you guys."

"And you said no?"

"Of course I said no. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it was the night of your wedding day and you should have fun and relax for once."

"For you information, the girls and I were having fun just talking about how crazy guys are."

He laughed. I rested my head on his shoulders. "That's really all you guys did?"

"Well excuse me for not having some drink that makes you pass out in the middle of the hallway."

He laughed again. "Well, I would've offered you some if you had joined the party."

"I would've passed."

"There you are, Zuko." Zuko and I looked up to see a tipsy Aang walking our way. He was wobbly and stumbling all over the place. His eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good." I said.

"I woke up and you were gone. And then I passed out again…or was that the first time I passed out? Was it this morning I woke up or last night?" He hiccupped and fell into the grass, falling asleep. He started snoring.

I laughed. "This is why you shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. Aang would've felt left out, he hangs around you guys, has a few drinks, and gets drunk. Yeah…you're going to be a great father."

"No need for sarcasm. Come on, I'm going to make up for last night." He stood up and helped me.

"Shouldn't we move Aang inside?"

He shook his head. "I think he's fine right there. The grass is soft enough." He grabbed my hand and pulled my inside.

"Where're we going?"

"Somewhere. A place no one can bother or find us."

I stopped him in the middle of the hall. "Zuko, where are we going?"

He turned around and looked at me. "Some place special." He kissed me. I smiled under the kiss.

I pulled away. "Tell me where we are going or I'm leaving."

"Don't leave. It's a surprise. No one knows about it except me. Close your eyes."

"Fine." I tightly closed my eyes. He walked down a little further and stopped. I kept my eyes closed. He began walking again and the air grew cold and damp. I heard a door open and close. He walked a little more. Then I was turned around and was pushed down to sit on a bed. I opened my eyes. "Where are we?"

"A room."

"Care to be more specific?"

"A secret room that my mom showed me to hide from my dad when he got angry. I would hide here at night and he would never be able to find me."

"So I can't know where it is?"

"You can, I just had you close your eyes so it could be a surprise." He leaned in and kissed me.

Deeply. Passionately. "You're so funny. That's why I love you."

"And I love you too." I laughed and he kissed me again.

I woke up on the bed with a smile on my face. Zuko was asleep next to me. I sat up and stretched. I pulled my robe around my tighter and looked at Zuko again. A smile crept onto my face. I grabbed my clothes that were lying on the floor. "Getting dressed already?"

I jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice. "Why not?"

"It's pretty early. I've never seen you up this early."

"It's not that early and you know it. I think everyone has woken up and are wondering where we are."

"Well, don't you think they should leave the happy couple alone?"

"I guess." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." He kissed me.

"Come on, I think we should go back." I sat up.

"Why the rush?"

"I'm not in a rush. I just think we should go back. Everyone's probably worried and I need to check on Niani."

"My mom has Niani under control. They're really bonding."

"Unlike you? She's your daughter now, you two should spend time together. Maybe you should bond with both her and Ursa. You haven't seen your mom ever since…you know."

"The banishment. I know, you can say it. I'm fine with it." He lay back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I just didn't want to say anything."

"It's ok. I understand."

I sat silent for a while, not wanting to say anything that would get him angry. "Um…I should go check on Niani."

"One, eight, three, five."

"What?"

"The combination to get in and out. One, eight, three, five."

"Thanks. I'll…I'll see you when you come out." I grabbed my clothes and stood up. I took one last glance at Zuko before I walked toward the door. I opened it to face a dark tunnel. I closed the door behind me and started walking ahead. I came to a door and next to it were rock tiles. I squinted in the dark and could make out numbers. I pressed the combination and the door opened. I peeked out and the hall was clear. I walked out and the door closed. I looked around, trying to see if I recognized the halls. I walked to my left and walked down. Then I came to a familiar hall. I turned right then left and I came to my room. I opened the door and the girls were gone. I walked in and closed the door. I walked to my closet and pulled out an outfit. I slipped it on and walked back out.

And I almost ran into Toph. "Oh, hey Sugar Queen. Have you seen Hot Head?"

"Yeah, I just came back from…um…you know."

"Oh, so that's where you were. Well, where is he?"

"Um…he's…somewhere."

"Sugar Queen, come on. We're suppose to have a match. Fire against earth."

"Um…I don't know where he is."

"You're lying. Where is he?"

"I don't know exactly. Um…I'll go find him." I walked the way I came, hoping that Toph wouldn't follow me. I stopped in the middle of a hall. "Now where…" I turned around to face a wall. I squinted and could make out numbers. I put in the combination and the door opened. I looked around and walked into the tunnel. The door closed behind me. "I could get used to this." I walked down the tunnel and found the door that led to the room. I opened it to see Zuko sitting on the bed. "Um…Toph is looking for you."

He looked at me. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

I walked into the room and closed the door. "Are you ok? You seem…depressed about something. Was it something I said to make you…this? I didn't mean…"

"It wasn't you, Katara."

"I think you're lying. Is it because of what I said about you and Niani?" He turned away from me, not responding. "It is because of what I said about you two. Zuko, look I…I didn't mean to make you feel bad about that. I guess it didn't come out as a playful comment as I thought it would be."

"Katara, don't worry about it. Playful or not, you're right. I should spend more time with her."

I walked over to him and sat next to him. "You've been busy, especially when you're becoming Fire Lord. You don't have time for a family."

"Don't say that. I'll always have time for you and Niani. Everyone else too."

"Zuko, you won't always have time for a family."

"Katara, I will. If I take over the Fire Lord position you'll regret it."

"What if Azula was telling the truth? Do you think she'll take over the position for you?" He stared at me. "I know, that's a stupid idea. Sorry I came up with it."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something."

* * *

**Author's Note: **and tht was tht. Ok, so i hope u guys liked it. So, i'll tell you this ahead of time. Next chapter takes place four years later after this chptr. YAY! plze review nd give me some ideas. i feed off of them. lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Here we are. ok, so i hope u guys liked last chapter. this chapter takes place 4 yers later like i said so everyone is 4 years older. easy enough? katara

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER

"Mommy, look what daddy got me." Niani ran to me as I sat in the garden.

I smiled. "What did daddy get you?"

Niani was nine now, only ten years younger than me. It was weird, but I adopted her when I found out that we were really close. Her mother had disappeared and I hadn't gotten a message that they found her. Niani sat beside me. "He got me an Earth Kingdom crown."

"From?"

"He said that he got it in a message from Aang. He said that he and Toph were on their way."

I smiled. "Did you tell daddy thank you?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go on. Your cousin Saniah should almost be here. Ok?"

"But she's three."

"Niani."

"Ok." She stood up and ran inside.

I stood up and started walking. Then I grasped my stomach. "Ok, what did I eat today?"

"Are you ok?" I looked up to see Zuko walking towards me.

"Um…yeah I'm fine."

He wrapped his arm around me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Zuko."

"Ok, because I don't need you sick when Aang and Sokka get here."

I laughed. "I won't get sick. When are they coming?"

"Aang and Toph should be here very soon. Sokka and Suki should be here sometime tomorrow."

"That's good. Haven't seen them ever since Saniah was born. It would be great to see how much Aang and Toph have grown. Seventeen, where did the time go?"

"Thin air."

"Tell me about it."

We walked inside. "We're here!"

"I know that voice anywhere."

I broke from Zuko's grasp and ran down the hall to the front of the palace. I stopped as I saw Aang hugging Niani. "Aang! Toph!" Aang looked at me with a big smiled. His hair had grown back and he was as tall as Zuko. Toph lifted her pale green eyes at me. Niani let go of Aang and ran off and he walked up to me. "Aang, you've gotten so tall." I threw my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around me.

"Hot Head!" Toph yelled. I let go of Aang to see Toph running toward Zuko. She tackled him. "You forgot to send me a letter last week. Has the heat finally got to you?"

Aang and I laughed. Toph stood up and looked my way. "Toph, I can't believe it. You're almost as tall as me."

"What, you got an inch off me or something?"

"About."

We laughed. Her hair was let out and grew just pass her waist. She wore a light green shirt with dark green shoulder sleeves. Her pants were just past her knees and she looked like an official teenager, even a little more girly. "How've you been, Sugar Queen?"

"Great." I smiled.

Toph's expression suddenly changed. "Um…hey, Hot Head. Can I talk to you for a second?" She didn't wait for Zuko's answer. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away around the corner.

I faced Aang. "So, what have you and Toph been up to?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing just…helping Ba Sing Se." He blushed and suddenly changed the subject, "When's Sokka getting here?"

"Sometime tomorrow. What do you think Toph and Zuko are talking about?"

"Are you crazy!"

Aang's face went blank. "Obviously Zuko thinks Toph is crazy. I wonder why."

"Well, Toph is crazy enough. I wonder what made him yell at her like that."

"Should we go check?" I shook my head.

"Don't get all fire handed with me, Hot Head! I could easily make you sink into the ground!"

"Why not? You're crazy!"

"Are you really just figuring that out?"

"It can't be possible!"

"But it is!"

I flinched at the sound of both of their voices. "I can't take their yelling. Do you have any water I can use?"

"Um…yeah." He held up a pouch that he kept on his belt. I bended out the water. I aimed around the corner.

"Hey!" They both yelled.

I grabbed Aang and pulled him around the corner where Zuko and Toph sat drenched in water. "What is going on here?"

Toph pointed to Zuko. "You tell her."

"Why do I have to tell her? You're the one who found out."

"She's your wife."

"Will someone just tell me?"

Zuko looked at me. "Katara…you're…you're pregnant."

"Whoa, slow down and back up. Did you say that I'm…pregnant?"

I looked at Toph. "I feel five heartbeats and there are only four of us. Katara, you're pregnant."

* * *

I sat in my room the rest of the day. I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ty Lee. Can I come in?"

I wanted to say no, but Ty Lee was too much of a nice person. "Yes."

She opened the door. "I heard the news. Aren't you excited?"

"That's the problem. I don't know if I should be happy or not. I mean…I'm only nineteen."  
"Katara, you're a woman now. You shouldn't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed. This is just all…unexpected. I was hoping I wouldn't be pregnant for another…three years? I mean…I've always wanted my own family, but I'm only nineteen. I'm a water bender, married to a fire bender and I already have a daughter to take care of."

"Katara, you have to know that you're not alone. You have Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Ursa, Iroh, and me."

"Don't forget Azula."

"You still trust her?"

"She hasn't tried anything dangerous. She hasn't tried to kill me and she hasn't tried to make me join her again. I've been visiting her every day for the past four years. She's changed."

"Are you sure?"

"If Zuko can change then she can change. Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I got a letter from the prison, but it's for Zuko. Ozai wants to see him."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Should I give him the letter or not?"

"You got the letter and he's your husband." Ty Lee grabbed her braid and started un-braiding it. When she finished she shook her head and her hair was wavy.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should give it to him. Ozai might have something important to say."

"I guess. I'll give it to him today and I'll go with him to see Azula. Do you want to come see her with me?"

"Well, the last time was at your wedding…I guess I could go."

"They're letting her out next week. I think she's really changed though."

"I'll try to go with your instincts, Katara. But if Azula tries to hurt you, I'm there for you."

I smiled. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Zuko came in. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um…I got a letter from the prison yesterday. It was for you."

"What was it about?"

"Ozai wants to talk to you. I don't know what it's about, but I thought I should let you know."

He stood there with his head down. "Um…I don't know."

"I think we should go. I need to see Azula anyway."

He looked at me and nodded. "Um…we should probably go now."

"Ok, that's…fine."

I stood up and so did Ty Lee. "Can I borrow your brush, Katara?"

"Sure." She grabbed my brush off of my dresser and brushed her hair into a wavy ponytail. She put my brush back and we walked out.

The night air was warm, but I brought my cloak anyway. We made it to the prison and Ty Lee and I went our way while Zuko went the other. We walked into Azula's cell. When she saw us she smiled. "Ty Lee, what a surprise." Azula stood up and gave her old friend a hug.

"It's great to see you, Azula."

Azula looked at me. "Well, it's great you're here."

"Um…yeah. Zuko went to talk to Ozai."

"Well, you shouldn't have let him."

"Why?"

"Because, he wants to know who is daughter-in-law is. Not only is the palace buzzing, it's the whole Fire Nation. Possibly even the world. He's going to want to meet you."

"What should I say if he does? I mean…I know he can't fire bend anymore but…he still gives me the creeps."

"I don't blame you. Dad always had a habit of scaring people."

"Um…has your mom come to visit you yet?"

"Once, with Niani. She's a sweet little girl. Zuko's lucky. I know she's not your birth child, but she has your personality."

I smiled. "What'll happen to you when you're let out?"

"Who knows what they'll do to me. I have nowhere to go."

"You could come to the palace."

Something shone in her eyes, like hope, but she seemed to have considered it more. Her expression fell a bit. "Zu-Zu won't let me come back."

"I'll convince him. Azula, you're family. Yeah, you probably regret things you did to Zuko and Zuko might have a few regrets, but you can't give up like that."

Azula smiled. "I always knew that I wanted a sister." We laughed and even Ty Lee joined in. "What have you been up to, Ty Lee?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Oh Katara, you have to tell Azula the news."

Azula looked at me. "What news?"

"Um…this morning I found out that I'm…I'm pregnant."

Azula's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh Katara, that's wonderful! So I'm going to be an aunt?"

Azula? An aunt? Sounds a bit scary, but worth a shot. "Uh…yeah."

She got so excited I was almost frightened that she was going to jump up and down while clapping. "Katara, do you know how exciting this is?"

Before I answered the cell door opened. I turned around to see Zuko. "Is everything ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Um…yeah everything's fine."

"Zu-Zu, is it true that I'm going to be an aunt?"

He glanced at me, slightly startled. "You told her?"

"Ty Lee brought it up. Zuko, how long are you going to stay mad at Azula? It's been over four years now. Forgive and forget. Isn't that how we worked out? Isn't that how the whole group worked out when you joined? We forgave and we forgot."

"Except for you."

"I don't count. I was growing on you. Now, how long are you going to stay mad at Azula?"

He looked back and forth between the three of us. "Azula…"

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be the one to apologize, Zu-Zu. I was always the evil sibling. We use to have fun. We used to play war in the garden, remember?" He almost laughed, but he did manage a smile big enough to be convincing. "Will you forgive your crazy little sister?"

He hesitated, his smile falling. But he nodded. She walked up to him and hugged him. It took him a while, but he returned it. "And that is why we have family in the first place." I said.

Azula whispered something in Zuko's ear, but I couldn't hear it. I only heard him respond, "I promise."

She pulled away and looked at me. "Now, get out of here. Will I see you tomorrow, or should you lay off the travel because of the baby?"

"I'll send letters. Send me one saying when you'll be released for sure."

"Of course."

She hugged me then hugged Ty Lee. We walked out of the cell and out of the prison. We walked back to the palace, the only sound was our shoes against the stone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! so Katara is pregnant. i also noticed tht i said suki and sokka have a 3 year old baby, i didn't really notice tht until now. so she technically had saniah at 17 if we say she's 20...o well. the story is still good, right? lol. plze review. tht make me feel better when i'm down because i lyk to know ur thoughts on my story. don't b afraid to give some critisism (i spelt tht rong) lol ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry. So, so sorry. i was grounded and then i got a virus on my computer and...*sigh* but, here's chp 20. so last chp we found out that Katara's pregnant. ok, on we go.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep I snuck off to the secret room Zuko showed me. I put in the combination and entered the dark tunnel. A musty scent filled the tunnel, but it quickly disappeared when I entered the room and closed the door behind me. I needed time alone, but Zuko was bound to find me soon. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant." I put my head in my hands and fell back on the bed. My stomach began to act up again. "Hush, little baby."

I felt stupid, but no one was around and I was technically talking to someone. An unborn someone. I crawled under the covers and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I needed Zuko by my side. But if I went to his room that would be the first place they'd look for me. My eyes began to sting and warm tears fell down my face.

Maybe two hours had passed and I couldn't sleep. Then I watched as the door opened. Zuko came into view. "I thought I'd find you here if not the garden or somewhere else on this island." He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"I don't think I'll be running away with me being pregnant. When do you think it happened?" He sat next to me. "I don't know, but we're making a family. Isn't that important?"

I smiled. "Of course it is. I just…didn't really expect it."

"But we can get through this. You know we can. And Niani…she'll be a good big sister."

I smiled. "You're right. Well, at least we know that the baby is going to have a good father."

He couldn't resist a smile. "What are we going to name it?"

"We don't even know what it is yet."

"It's ok to think ahead of time."

"Give me boy names." "Hm…can't think of anything."

"Ok, give me girl names." "Hm…Amiya."

"That's pretty. Anything else?"

"Adria. Akira."

I laughed and held up my hand. "Wait, you can think of girl names, but not boy names? You are officially weird."

"I'm not done yet."

"Shouldn't we write these down?"

He stood up and walked to a dresser. He came back with paper and a brush. "Write them down."

I wrote down the first names he gave me and continued writing the rest. I stopped him. "Ty Lee has been nice enough, let's name the baby after her or close to her name."

"Like what?"

"Zay Lee. I really like it."

"We'll think about it. We have plenty of time."

I smiled. "Ok, give me more names."

"Zaida. Kaia. Kara. Katia. Kaya."

My expression fell and I looked at him. "What was the last one?"

"Kaya. K-A-Y-A. Oh…your mother."

"No, it's ok. It is and always will be a beautiful name. Do you know what it means?" He shook his head. "It means pure."

He smiled. "What about Malika?"

"Pretty, it means queen."

"How do you know what these names mean?"

"I just know."

"Ok, what if we have twin girls? Malika and Marika?"

"Hm…let's just stick with Malika."

"Ok then. Um…Mataya."

"Love it. Give me more names, you're good with girl names."

He laughed. "Salena. I know what that name means."

"Moon. Beat you to it."

"Not fair."

"You're too slow."

"Whatever. Sanai. Sarahi, it means princess."

I rolled my eyes. "Continue."

"Serenity."

I smiled. "Wow Zuko, who knew you had a good taste in girl names. I should tell the whole Fire Nation."

"Please don't."

I laughed. "Ok, more names. This is interesting."

"Shaina. Vanna. Laisha. Laila. Um…that's all I got."

I smiled and looked at the paper. I counted the names in my head and nearly burst out in laughter. I looked at Zuko. "Zuko, you just named nineteen names."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious. You're fantastic." I laughed. When my laughter died down I closed my eyes. "I'm a little tired so we'll do boy names tomorrow, ok?" I opened my eyes.

He nodded and kissed me. I put down the paper and brush and buried my fingers in his hair. I laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. You always make me laugh. It's a shame that I actually hated you."

I brought his lips to mine again. I felt him smile under the kiss. "I should go."

He pulled away but I grabbed his arm. "Stay with me, please. I need you."

He smiled and began to relax. I lay down and so did he. We faced each other. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just…the baby hasn't been helping me lately."

"It'll be ok." He put his hand on my stomach.

"I know. You'll be great with it."

"I'll try. What about Azula? What if she hasn't changed?"

"Don't you think I would've been dead? Azula has changed. I know it sounds weird, but I think she has. If you changed she can change."

"But she's Azula. I know her. I've known her for nineteen years. I know what she is capable of doing. She could've hurt you."

"But she didn't. Azula has done horrible things in the past, but I need you to trust me on this. You've done bad things in the past, now look where we are. You have me, Niani, and soon a new member. You should've seen how she reacted when I told her I was pregnant." I laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't aim lightning at you. Azula did."

"But you saved me and I saved you."

"I'm not going to argue with you. Go to sleep."

"One more thing. What did Azula tell you when we went to go visit her?" But all he did was shake his head. I closed my eyes and got rest.

* * *

I woke up with pain in my stomach. Zuko was gone. I tightly closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the pain. _This is not the right time to be in a secret room._ I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it. I wrapped my arm around my stomach, trying to forget the pain. I walked down the dark tunnel and found the tiles. I put in the combination and the door opened. I leaned against the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"Katara!" Zuko ran beside me.

"I'm fine. Just…pain. I'm fine, don't worry."

"We're getting you to a doctor."

"Zuko, I'm fine. I'm not even one month yet. It's just the start."

"I don't care." He picked me up in his arms and began walking down the hall.

"Zuko, please don't. Aren't Sokka and Suki supposed to be coming today?"

"Yes, actually they are here."

"What! You didn't tell me?"

"I was coming to tell you and I found you like this." I rested my head against his right shoulder.

"Katara? What did you do to my sister?"

"Oh spirits, help me." I whispered.

"I didn't do anything to her." Zuko said.

I looked up at him. "Wait, you didn't tell him yet?" I asked.

"Didn't tell me what? What did you do to my sister?"

"She's pregnant."

"You're pregnant!"

"Sokka, please. Is this how you reacted to Suki?" I looked at him, waiting for his answer. His face was serious and I saw the over-protective brother in him.

"This is different. You're my little sister."

I put my head back on Zuko's shoulder. "Let me down. I'm fine."

"We're getting you to a doctor."

"Zuko!" I tried to stop the harshness in my voice. I took a deep breath and tried to approach at a different angle. "Let me down." He carefully let me down. "Sokka, I'm fine. Just…I'm just glad you're here."

I walked away without another word. I wanted to see my niece. I walked into the dining room to see everyone around Suki. She held Saniah in her lap and I smiled.

She looked at me. "Katara, it's great to see you."

I walked over to her and peeked over her shoulder to see Saniah. The little girl looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Saniah, do you know who I am?"

Her smile grew into a laugh. "Hi Auntie Katara." She said.

"Hi Saniah. How are you?"

She laughed. Niani came up behind me. "Niani." Saniah said.

The expression on Niani's face was shock and…guilt. "Oh man, mom I forgot that Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka were coming. I was supposed to hang out with some friends today."

"Oh Niani, I told you that they were coming."

"I'm sorry. Can I go anyway?"

"Who are you hanging out with?"

"Lee, Vera, and Kentin."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you guys going?"

"The circus is in town. Ty Lee gave us front row seats. So can I go?"

"Are they here?" She nodded. "Suki, I'll be back." I walked with Niani to the front of the palace. There, her three friends waited for her. They smiled and waved. "So, you four are going to the circus with Ty Lee, or is she already there?"

"She's waiting for us there." Vera said.

"Fine, you guys can go. But be careful."

"Yes mom." Niani said.

The four of them ran off toward the circus. I smiled and walked back inside toward the dining room. _Everyone's growing up too fast. Niani. Saniah. Even me. _I walked into the dining room, surprise to literally get swept off of my feet.

"Zuko, put me down." So he did. I turned around and he kissed me. "We have company." I smiled and pulled away.

"So, are you going to tell Suki?"

"I have to, she's my sister-in-law." I walked over to Suki. "Did Sokka tell you the news yet? About me?"

"What news?"

I looked at Zuko then looked back at Suki. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Katara that's wonderful. When did you find out?"

"The human lie detector found out before me and she told Zuko who told me. We found out yesterday."

"Katara, that's great news. Are you excited?"

I smiled. "Of course I am."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, i know. short chapter. but i'm trying and trying. i'll post chp 21 as fast as i can. plze Review.


	21. Chapter 21

It's been forever! And i'm sorry. This chapter is kind of short, but i've written a lot for it so hopefully i'll post quickly. i hope you guys like this chap.

* * *

The week went by fast and before I knew it, Azula was let out of jail. She had come late at night, but I convinced Zuko to let her stay. She went to her old room and Zuko and I went to his. "Ok, so are you ready to try boy names?" I asked.

"I can't think of any."

"Well, try."

"Ok…um…if we have a boy and he's a fire bender we're naming him Aden. It means…"

"Little fire, I know."

"Ok, you got to stop doing that."

I laughed. "More names, that's only one."

"Um…Akeem."

"So, our boy will be wise?" I raised an eyebrow.

Zuko shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to continue with the names. What about…do you know a name that means honorable?"

"Kahlil. I'm not sure about that name. Do you like it?"

"Not really."

We laughed. "Ok, give me names, Zuko."

"I can't think of any. They're hard."

"Zaid, it means lord."

"I think I like it."

"If we have twins, a boy and girl, they can be Zaid and Zaida. You said that name yesterday."

"Yeah, that's good."

"Tariq, nocturnal visitor."

"Just like his mother."

I smiled. "And his father."

He shrugged. "I guess you're right."

I rolled my eyes. "Theron, hunter. Kind of like Sokka."

Zuko scoffed. "Sokka wishes he was a hunter."

I laughed in agreement. "Tysen. Shaan. That's all I got. Nothing else."

"Well, we named seven names. I think that's good."

"Seven boy names compared to nineteen girl names."

"Don't worry. We should get some sleep, especially you. I'm surprised you haven't eaten anything."

"It's only the beginning." I lay down and closed my eyes.

* * *

"I said I want some fire flakes." Zuko had officially jinxed me. I wasn't craving until I woke up this morning. I was craving fire flakes. _Could that mean the baby was a fire bender? I rarely eat those._ "I want my fire flakes!" I sat on the bed. I could hear everyone outside of the door. "If you don't have my fire flakes get away from the door!" I threw a pillow at the door, but like that'll help. Toph came in the room with Zuko who was holding my fire flakes. I almost jumped out of bed just to reach them, but I controlled myself. "Hand them over."

Zuko gave me the fire flakes. I grabbed a handful and stuffed them in my mouth. "Are you ok, Sugar Queen? You seem very…crazy."

"It's the baby doing this to her." Zuko said.

"Don't answer for me! Is your name Sugar Queen?" I threw fire flakes at him.

"Katara, you need to calm down."

"Why should I? I mean…fire flakes are my best friend." I fell back on the bed with a few fire flakes landing on the bed. "If you guys aren't going to help me just leave." I threw more fire flakes at them.

"We're trying to help you, Sugar Queen, you just won't let us. Get Twinkle Toes in here."

"No!" I quickly sat up. "I don't need more people in here." Then I fell back falling asleep.

_"You can't do this!" I yelled. I stood in the rain, facing children. Half of them had blue eyes the other half had gold eyes. "What are you going to do to me?" _

"_You betrayed us." A little boy with gold eyes said. _

"_You betrayed us and father." A girl with gold eyes said. _

"_Now we have to punish you." A girl with blue eyes said. _

_All of them got in a fighting stance. I quickly bended the rain into an ice wall that protected me, but it melted from blue fire the first golden eyed girl had the ability to do. Then blue and red fire and ice daggers came straight toward me._

I woke up crying. "Katara, what happened?" Zuko sounded wide awake. _Was he watching me sleep? Doesn't matter, he's my husband and I needed him._ "Katara, what's wrong?" I shook my head and jumped out of bed. I ran for the door and quickly opened it. "Katara!"

I ran down the hall toward the kitchen. _He'd never bother looking there._ I ran faster, just to lose him. I finally made it to the kitchen. I hid in one of the empty pantries that the servants didn't use anymore. I closed the door and sat on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest and began to cry again. I hated that dream and I hoped over and over again that it wouldn't come true.

"Katara!" I heard Zuko's voice, but it was in the hall.

Then I heard his footsteps as they ran away. I remembered my dream; the girl with blue eyes was Niani. The others were my children. _My children._ It hurt me. They said that I betrayed them and Zuko. _What had I done to make them want to kill me? _I continued to cry. I started hearing voices.

"Katara!"

"Mom!"

Zuko woke up everyone and began to look for me.

"Zuko, we'll find her." Azula said.

"I don't even know what happened. She woke up crying and ran off." I tried staying quieter so Toph couldn't tell where I was.

"Dad, we can't find her. Toph can't even find her. She's either somewhere where Toph can't feel or she's out of the palace."

"Azula, take Niani outside of the palace to find her. I might have an idea where she is." I heard their footsteps running in different directions. I ended up closing my eyes and going to sleep.

I woke up, still in the pantry. _How can I possibly go back out there? Everyone will be asking questions that I didn't want to answer. I should stay in here a little longer. _

Then the pantry door opened. "Mom?"

"Niani, close the door."

She closed the door and sat next to me. "Why are you in here? We've been looking for you all night."

"Niani, when you go back out there you say nothing that you found me, understand?"

"But…why are you in here?"

"I can't say. Niani please, just go and don't speak of this. I'll come out soon."

"And if you don't?"

"Don't come to get me."

She stood up and walked out. "Oh Dad, I was looking for mom again. I still can't find her."

"Where could she be?" "

Well, hopefully she'll come back soon. She couldn't be out of the palace though. You said that you were right behind her and she couldn't have gotten far."

"You're right, Niani. But I'm going to keep looking. Go eat with everyone else."

Silence. I wanted to run out into Zuko's arms, but now wasn't the right time. I heard his footsteps slowly walk away. I waited a while and stood up. I opened the pantry door and walked out. I walked out of the kitchen and carefully made my way toward the secret room. Then I stopped as I heard voices.

"Where do you think she could be?" Aang asked.

"I don't know Twinkle Toes. I didn't feel her vibrations anywhere near. She must be gone."

"She can't be gone. She wouldn't run away with being pregnant, would she?"

"Hopefully not." Silence between the two. "Twinkle Toes, we'll find her don't worry. You know Zuko. He won't stop at anything…come here." I heard silence. I looked around the corner to see Aang and Toph kissing. My eyes grew wide and I smiled. "We'll find her. She's my friend too, I'm not giving up." She pulled away and they started walking in the opposite direction.

I walked down the hall and found the hidden door. I put in the combination and entered the dark, musty tunnel. I walked down to the door and opened it. I relaxed when I found that Zuko wasn't there. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I sat down and put my head in my hands. _I ran away in the palace. No one has found me. I'm still the Painted Lady. _Then the door opened.

"Katara? How did you…get in here?"

I stood up. "What do you mean how did I get in here?"

"I mean…I looked in here three times for you. I looked all over the palace for you. What happened last night?"

"I really don't want to talk about." I felt tears fall down my face.

"You have to."

"I don't want it coming true."

He was silent for a while. "Did you have another dream?" I nodded. "Talk to me about it." Zuko walked closer to me, but I only stepped back.

"Zuko, no. I can't. It's too painful." He walked closer to me, backing me up against the wall.

"I'm not going to relive what happened four years ago when you wouldn't tell me about blood bending. Remember?"

"Yes I remember. If you don't want to relive it then don't. Zuko, I can't tell you even if I wanted to. I don't want you getting any…any bad ideas."

"Katara, please. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"I don't need your help." I tried to slip away, but he grabbed me by my waist.

"Katara, you know that you need help."

"I don't think I'm the only one."

"What do you mean?"

I looked around the room and saw a plant. A bended the water out and covered my hands in it. I put my hands on his head and he froze as I looked into his mind.

_"Uncle, I can't do this. Especially when I have to watch out for Katara and Niani." _

"_Zuko, you have to take the Fire Lord position or things in the Fire Nation will fall out of line." _

"_I can't. I won't have time for Katara." _

"_She will understand. She wants this for you." _

"_But I don't want it for myself. Don't you understand what I'm going through?" Iroh didn't respond. _

"Katara, stop." Zuko pulled away.

"You don't want to become Fire Lord? I thought that was what you wanted. Why are you blowing off your only opportunity?"

"Because I don't want it."

"Zuko, you can't lie to me. I saw what happened when you were talking to Iroh. Just because we're married now doesn't mean you can't take that position. Don't let me get in the way."

"I'm not letting you get in the way."

"Then what's the real reason?"

"I don't want to lose you!" He fell to his knees. "I can't lose you."

"Does this have something to do with what Ozai did to you and Ursa?" _My dream. I betrayed him._ I shook my head to come out of my thoughts.

"Yes…it does. I just…I don't want to do the same thing he did."

"You won't. As long as you don't let power control you." I knelt next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "Get up."

"Tell me about your dream first."

"Zuko…I don't want to talk about."

"Katara, please. Just tell me."

I hesitated. Then I sat down in front of him. "I was standing in the rain in front of a group of children. They were my…our children. I could tell by their eyes. They said that…that I betrayed them and you and I don't know why. Then half shot fire at me the other half shot ice daggers at me. I think they killed me, but that's when I woke up. That's when I started to cry."

He looked at me. "Do you think it had anything to do with Azula?"

"See? This is why I didn't want to tell you. You're accusing Azula."

"It's the only explanation."

"No it's not. It isn't the only explanation. You have to think of something else other than Azula."

"Katara, you saw what Azula did to Aang in Ba Sing Se. You saw what she did to us at the Western Air Temple. You saw what she did to me on the day of Sozin's Comet."

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't trying to protect me. You could've gotten killed if I didn't, not only stop her, but heal you."

"It was worth saving you. If she took my life it was worth it."

"No it wasn't."

"Aang needed you. If you died he would've fallen apart and blamed me. Everything would've been my fault. He would've tried killing me and so would've Sokka."

Tears fell down my face. "It wasn't Azula, I know that as a fact. You have to trust me on this." He nodded.

* * *

"Katara, where have you been?" Aang asked as he brought me into his arms.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Why did you run off?"

"It's difficult." I said as I pulled away.

"You have to tell me. After all I…I am still the Avatar," He said as he straightened up, trying to look impressive. "I'm supposed to help people."

I ruffled his hair. "Nice try, but I'm still not going to tell you." I put my hand on his face.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled as he ran down the hall. "What is your problem? You're pregnant you can't be running away!"

"But I didn't run away, I've been in the palace the whole time."

"Oh. Um…but still. We couldn't find you."

"Sokka, I'm fine."

"Mom." I turned around to see Niani. I brought her into my arms. "Dad found you?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah. I'll explain later." I whispered back. She pulled away.

I was then greeted by a punch to my arm. I turned around and faced Toph. "Sugar Queen, what's your problem? How could you have been in the palace if I couldn't feel where you were?"

"It's a secret."

"A secret? Wow, that tells me not to ask you anymore." She said sarcastically.

"Toph, please don't."

"What? I'm a blind seventeen year old master earth bender. I'm supposed to know these things."

"No you're not."

"That's what you say."

I rolled my eyes.

"Katara, are you ok?" Azula asked as she made her way over to me.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

She smiled. "Ok. Zu-Zu, can I talk to you?" Azula grabbed Zuko's arm and pulled him away.

Sokka walked up to me. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." Then he walked away.

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Akira was born just two hours ago on July eighteenth. I was tired and still in pain, but I was also happy. Everyone was. Especially Zuko. He wouldn't let go of her. Niani peeked over his shoulder at her new baby sister.

Zuko looked at me and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled back at him. "I'm fine. Akira has your eyes and hair color. She's going to be a fire bender."

"I guess that means I'm going to teach her." I nodded.

The door opened. "Am I allowed to see my niece now?" Azula asked as she poked her head in the room.

"Yes."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to Zuko and Akira. "She's beautiful."

I thought about something and decide to say it. "Um…Azula…I have a feeling that Akira's fire will be as hot as yours."

She looked at me with a disappointed look. "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged. "Just...instinct. I don't know…it's just…just something I thought of."

"I think she should be like her father." Zuko smiled.

"Dad, can I hold her?" Niani whined.

"Not yet, Niani. Wait until you're a little older."

"I'm nine years old, I can hold her." Zuko gave her a look. "Fine." Niani crossed her arms.

"Um…Azula, could you bring everyone else in?"

She nodded and smiled. She opened the door and motioned for everyone to come in. The room filled with friends and family, even dad managed to stop by a few days ago.

"I can't believe that my first grandchild is a fire bender." My dad said. Niani cleared her throat and he looked at her. "Aside from you, Niani."

"Mm-Hm, sure."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, Zuko. Time to hand her over to mommy."

"Are you kidding? You've held babies before. This is my first time." I glared at him. "One last look?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Fine. But I would like to hold my own daughter." He stood up and handed her to me. I cradled her in my arms and she opened her golden eyes. She smiled at me and I knew she was special. "Hi, Akira. Hi my darling." I smiled.

"She's beautiful." Aang said.

"Yeah, she is."

"Where's the baby?" I heard Ty Lee say from behind the group. She made her way through and stared at Akira. "Oh my goodness, she's so beautiful!" I laughed. "What's her name again?"

"Akira. It means intelligent."

"Oh, I can tell she's going to be. She's really pretty, Katara. She has Zuko's hair and eyes and then she has your nose and smile." I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Hey, Sugar Queen. Do you know a girl name that means rock?"

"Hm…Alaina."

"Oh, that's pretty. That's what I'm naming my daughter when I'm pregnant."

"What!" Everyone froze and stared at Aang. His cheeks turned pink.

"Um…sorry. Over reacted. What I meant to say was if. If I'm pregnant."

"Obviously." Sokka said.

Toph punched Aang in the arm and he gave her a look, but quickly recovered when he remembered her blindness.

"Can I see my niece now?" Sokka stood next to me and looked at Akira. "She doesn't look much like a warrior type."

"Sokka, she's only a couple hours old. Why are you already judging her?"

"Because, she has those evil Fire Nation eyes." Zuko and Azula glared at him and he seemed to have shrunk back a little. "Hey, I'm just saying. She might be my niece, but I'm still not a fan of the Fire Nation."

I stayed in the infirmary that night. I woke up to see that Zuko was gone. Akira was put in her crib. I sat up and looked around. Niani was still here and fast asleep. Sokka left, probably to go get food out of the kitchen. I waited a while and Zuko finally came back.

"Where have you been?" He shook his head and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Zuko, tell me."

"I went to the prison to tell Ozai that Akira was born."

My expression fell. "Oh. What did he say?"

"He was pleased that she was going to be a fire bender. I can't believe him." He put his head in his hands.

"He can't use her, don't worry."

He looked up at me. "I'm not afraid of that. I'm not afraid of anything."

I wasn't going to complain. "Could you go put Niani in bed please? I don't want her sleeping here." He nodded and stood up. I watched as he picked Niani up and carried her out of the room. I sat back and relaxed. My head began to hurt and I fell asleep again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! Akira was born. The first official child of Zuko and Katara! And as you can see by where this story is going, it's going to be a long story. I hope that's ok wit u guys as long as i keep your interest, right?

I had gotten a review from **Nattia **wanting to know what Azula told Zuko, well guess what...you probably noticed Azula talked to Zuko again in this chap and it's a secret again. Shh. lol. u might find out.

K. plze Review. I like reveiws.


	22. Chapter 22

it's been a very very very very very long time. and i do apologize. but i'm back! hope you like this chap.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Akira was born. Azula was in the garden holding her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Has she given you any trouble?" I asked.

"Not at all. She is truly precious. She is going to be very intelligent, just like you."

"Thank you. I have a feeling Zuko still doesn't trust you."

She laughed. "He'll grow on it. He'll learn to love me just like he did before I became the evil little witch I once was."

I smiled. "Speaking of Zuko, he's going to see Ozai again tonight. He wanted to know if you wanted to go with him."

"I'd love to see dad as powerless as he is. I'm going to talk to Zu-Zu for a little while." She handed Akira to me and walked off.

"Sugar Queen, how's Little Fire Hands?"

I turned around and smiled. That was Toph's nickname for Akira. "She's fine."

"I wish I could see her. Does she really look like Hot Head?"

"Her eyes. Ty Lee says that she has my smile and nose."

"You do know that I can't see right? I don't know what you look like, or Hot Head. And you can't explain color to me either."

I looked at Toph. "Toph, I have a question and it might insult you, but don't do anything because I'm holding Akira."

She looked curious. "What is it?"

I bit my lip. "Wouldn't it be kind of teasing if you have children and you can't even see them?" I looked at her cautiously, curiously.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. But…I just want to know what it would be like to have a family of my own, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we're your family."

"Yeah, I know you guys are. But you have an actual family, and you're lucky. Hot Head's a lucky person to have someone as kind as you."

"You know, Aang's pretty kind himself."

She raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I might be a little spy myself."

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "You're lucky you have a child in your arms, or you'd be on your butt right now."

"Toph, admit that you like Aang."

She relaxed a little. "I was only being nice. He was worried about your disappearance that night. Wait, that was months ago. How do you still remember?"

"It felt like it was only last night. Yeah, let's see what I remember. You were trying to calm him down because he was worried I ran away. And then you two kissed. Ah, young love."

"Don't tell anyone. I swear if you do-"

"You'll kill me. I understand."

"Who's killing who?"

I turned around. Zuko walked up to us. "It's nothing. Just a secret."

"Mom! Dad! I got a message from Pakku!" Niani came running toward us.

"What does the message say?" I asked. She motioned toward Toph. Obviously it has to do with her water bending. No one knows yet. "Oh, Toph, family speaking."

"Great, now I have no one to talk to."

"Go find Aang."

"Yeah, whatever."

She walked away and I turned back to Niani. "Pakku wants me to come back down so he can teach me water bending."

"That's great, but exactly how are you getting there?"

She shrugged. "Appa?"

"You're not taking Appa. You're not going alone."

"Why not? What if Aang takes me?"

"He still doesn't know about your water bending, Niani."

"Fine, dad can take me." Niani and I looked at Zuko.

"What?"

"Will you take her?"

"I can't. I have things to do. Why can't you take her?"

"Hello, I'm holding a two week old baby. I can't leave her."

"I'll take care of Akira."

"Zuko, you're busy. We'll think of something."

"Fine." Niani said as she stormed off.

"That girl has problems. She's been around you too much."

* * *

I rocked Akira to sleep later that night. Zuko and Azula had left to go see Ozai. It had been hours and I started to get worried. I took Akira in my arms and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to Suki's room. I opened the door and she had just put Saniah to sleep.

"Hey Katara, what's up?"

"Can you watch Akira for me? I'm getting worried. Zuko and Azula haven't been back from the prison yet."

"Oh, do you need help?"

"I should do this alone."

"Ok, just be back soon."

I smiled and handed her Akira. I walked out and quickly walked to my old room. I walked to my closet. I pulled out my water skin and smiled. I ran out of my room and quickly out of the palace. I ran as fast as I could toward the prison.

I made it to the prison. "Um…Prince Zuko and Princess Azula came by to see Ozai. I need to see him."

The guard bowed and led me to Ozai's cell. He opened the door and only Ozai was in there with his back turned to the door. The guard closed the door behind me. "Where is he?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. Where's Zuko?"

"Why do you care so much about him?"

I glared. "He's my husband."

Ozai turned around and looked at me. "You're my son's wife? He married a water tribe peasant?"

"I wouldn't be too pleased if I were you."

He laughed. "Like I'm pleased. You're from the Southern Water Tribe! You have no bending, do you?"

"I wouldn't be so sure!" I unscrewed my water skin and bended the water at him. I froze him against the wall. "Trust me, that's not the worst that I can do. Now, where is he!"

He laughed again. "I'm so scared of a Southern Water Tribe girl. What more could you do to me that's worse than having my bending taken away?"

"You don't know me, do you? I taught the Avatar water bending. You want to know what more I could do. I'll show you!" I unfroze the water and grasped onto his blood. "Stand up or I'll make you do it." He laughed. I rose up my arms and he stood up. I pushed him against the wall and grabbed hold of his veins. "One move of my hand and you could die. Where is he!"

"Honestly I don't know. But maybe my guards could show you."

The door opened and I dropped his blood. The guards grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. "I'm guessing you're still in control."

"Smart girl. Take her away!" Before they carried me out I bended some of the water off of ground.

They threw me into a cell and I rolled across the room. "Katara!" I felt hands on my back and I was rolled over. Zuko hovered over me. "Are you ok?" He sat me up.

"I'm fine. Where's Azula?"

"They took her into the cell next door. The guards thought that we should be separated."

"Well, they didn't think about separating us."

He sat down next to me. "I can't believe the guards are still under his control. I expected more from them."

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. "You still can't trust many people here. We have to get out."

"Are you sure we can't just kill Ozai on the way out?"

I smacked him on the back of his. "My husband won't be killing anyone." He smirked. "I'm serious, Zuko. I swear if you kill anyone…"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll hurt me."

"Actually, no. I would have Toph kill you. Now, let's find a way to get out of here." I stood up and walked to the cell door. I pounded on it for a while until my hands became red.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Bringing the guards to us. Remember what we did four years ago?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Steam bending. I'll bend the steam while you pound on the door a few more times. Flame up." He created a flame in his hands. I bended out the water that I had and aimed it at the fire. Steam rose from his hand and I grabbed a hold of it. "Ok, pound on the door until the guards come." He walked over to the door and started pounding his fists against it. I caused the steam to expand and suddenly I couldn't see.

"Zuko?" I still heard him pounding. "I think that's enough."

"Ok." He stopped and I heard footsteps running. I saw light in the steam and Zuko found me. "Good job with the steam. Need more fire?"

"I need more water." I looked at Zuko. "You're sweating. That's good."

"What do you mean that's good?"

"I can bend your sweat and blend it in with the steam." I bended the sweat from his face and mine. There was a foul smell in the room, but the steam became thicker.

"What's going on in there?" I heard. The door opened. "I can't see a thing. Can you?"

I gathered all the steam into one and aimed it toward the guards. I quickly froze the steam and the three guards were frozen. "Hurry, before they unfreeze." Zuko said.

We pushed their frozen bodies into the cell and locked the door. I ran next door and opened the cell door. Azula sat in a corner. When she saw me she smiled. "Need help?" She stood up and ran out.

"Let's go." Zuko said. I nodded and the three of us ran for the entrance. A siren sounded above and we ran faster. I suddenly stopped. "Katara, what are you doing?"

"You two need to get out of here. I'll hold them off."

"No." He grabbed me by the wrists. "I'm not leaving you behind."

"We have to go our separate ways sometimes." I kissed him. "Now go. I'll meet you back at the palace." He slowly let go of me and ran with Azula.

"There she is!"

I turned around to see four guards running my way. I looked up. "Pipes." I concentrated on what was inside of the pipes, if it was water or steam. The pipes burst and water rushed out. I smiled. I looked at the guards. "You need to leave my family alone!"

I bended the water up and turned them into ice daggers. I aimed them toward the guards, but they melted as I was stopped. I held back my scream and I fell to the ground. I looked at my leg. It was burned. Tears fell down my face, but they were tears of anger. I bit my lip and bended all the water that I could. I aimed them in all directions at the guards. They fell to the floor, not moving. More guards came running. I looked at one and grabbed hold of his blood. I threw him against the wall. I did the same to a few more and everyone else started backing away.

"Let's run. She's as crazy as Azula was after she was defeated by this same one." They ran away, not once looking back. One thing that scared me was that the moon wasn't out and I just used blood bending. I began to feel weak. My vision started to blur and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up feeling stronger than ever, but I was in a tub full of water. A bubble bath to be more specific. I quickly sat up. "Katara, it's ok." I looked at Suki.

"What happened?"

"Zuko brought you back. He said that you nearly risked your life to save him and Azula. That was pretty brave of you."

I relaxed back in the water. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"How's your leg? You came in here with a burn mark."

"And now, I'll never forget the time I risked my life for my husband and sister-in-law. I'm scarred now." I whispered, just enough for her to hear me.

"Not unless you can heal yourself." I turned my head to see Zuko standing in the doorway. "We both know that you can't."

"Zuko, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You're scarred. Just like me."

"Stop it, just stop."

"Katara, I'm not going to stop! You know what you got yourself into, you never should've done that!"

"Zuko, stop it! Ok! I risked my life to save you and Azula! All you do is repay me by yelling at me!" I held my breath and went under water. I didn't want to hear anymore. I bended the water around my head so I could breath and stay under water. I was done with Zuko at the moment. I put one of my hands at the edge of the tub as if trying to steady myself. I felt dizzy. Then I felt a hand on mine. Zuko. "Zuko, can you hear me down here?"

He squeezed my hand.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got frustrated." He squeezed my hand twice. I sat up out of the water. He was leaning against the tub facing the door. "What do you mean no?"

"It wasn't your fault. You were right. You saved my life and all I did was yell at you. I shouldn't have done that."

I removed my hand from under his and twirled his hair in between my fingers. "Don't worry. It was stupid of me to stay back like that."

"You got that right." He laughed.

"Don't forget that I'm surrounded by water."

He stopped laughing, but his smile stayed planted on his face. "Well, um…I should leave you to that. Come out when you're done."

He started to get up but I grabbed his arm. "Stay. I need someone to talk to."

He sat back down. "We could talk if you got out."

"I will. Talk to me while I get ready for bed." I grabbed my under clothes and robe and got out of the tub on the other side so he couldn't see me. "So, is Akira ok?"

"She's fine. Still asleep."

I slipped on my under clothes. "Is Niani ok?"

"Yeah. She's worried about you because of your burn."

I put my robe around me and walked over to Zuko. I sat down beside him. "Yeah, it still hurts a little."

"Let me see it." I faced him and showed him the burn on my left leg. It wrapped around from the back of my knee to my ankle. He trailed it and I tried not to flinch, but he noticed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok." I bended out some of the water and wrapped it around my hands. I set my hands on my leg and tried healing the burn as best as I could. The pain went away, but of course the burn itself didn't. "And now I'm scarred. But it's ok." I reached up to touch his, and he let me. The scene from Ba Sing Se quickly flashed across my eyes and I snatched my hand back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Too many memories."

He stared into my eyes. "Come on, we should go to bed." We stood up and walked to his room.

* * *

**A/N: **and chapter 22 is complete! i hope you liked it. review please and i'll post asap! thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

Um...yeah. sry i meat to post this earlier since my bday was on sunday, but...deal with it. jk. hope you like it.

* * *

_The same dream that I had months ago finally continued tonight. The flames and ice daggers had purposely missed me. I sat in the mud. Rain fell down on me. I looked up at my children. "Why didn't you just kill me?" _

"_Father doesn't want to kill you. He still has feelings for you." A golden eyed girl said. "He's only going to banish you. He said you can't be anywhere near the Fire Nation or in any of the water tribes." _

"_What? Where am I supposed to go?" _

"_I hear Ba Sing Se has prisons that can hold someone like you." A golden eyed boy said. _

_I looked back at the golden eyed girl. Besides Niani, she was the oldest. "Akira?" The girl smiled, but it was wicked. I shook my head. "You can't do this to me. What did I ever do to you?"_

"_You betrayed us all!" Niani said. _

"_How?" _

"_We can't say." _

"_No. Zuko would never banish me. Your father would never banish me. Zuko, you can't do this to me! Don't become like Ozai! Don't banish me! Zuko!"_

"Katara, wake up!" I sat up in bed gasping for air. I started to cry, but I held back my tears. "Was it the dream again?" I nodded. "What happened?"

"How'd you know to wake me up?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What did you hear?" "I heard Akira's name. I heard my name multiple times. And I heard Ozai's name. I also heard you repeating no, over and over again. What happened?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "They didn't kill me. They didn't kill me because they said you didn't want me dead, just banished. I had to go to the Earth Kingdom. I couldn't go anywhere near the Fire Nation, not even back home. What did I do to make you banish me? That's all I want to know. Neither Akira nor Niani would tell me."

"Was it just the two this time?"

"No, the others were there too. But it was just them and a little boy that spoke. They wouldn't tell me. I have to know."

"How are you going to find out?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I don't know."

"Go back to sleep, Katara."

"How can I go to sleep when I keep having these dreams? I can't sleep. I just can't. I…can't remember where we were. Somewhere here, in the Fire Nation. The mud…looked so familiar. The rain felt familiar too. The location…Ember Island. It was Ember Island. I recognized the trees. The mud. The beach house was in the background. We can't take Akira there. We can't take anyone else there. I know it's a great place for them, but still."

"Katara, it was just a dream." "But 'just a dream' could turn into a reality and I'm not taking that risk, Zuko. You have to trust me on this."

"Katara…"

"Please."

He pursed his lips and stared at me with concern in his eyes. "Just go back to sleep." He lay back and closed his eyes.

I pulled my knees to my chest and took deep breaths. _I can't have this. These dreams, they're too real._ I got out of bed and walked out. I walked down the hall to my old room. I opened the door. A smile found its way to my face as memories rushed through my head. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I lay down on it and closed my eyes, only to open them again. I got up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my Painted Lady outfit and smiled. I quickly slipped it on and walked over to my dresser. I found red paint that I could use. I put streaks of it on my face. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I quickly grabbed my water skin from beneath my bed and I walked out. I ran down the hall and almost made it to the entrance.

"Katara?" I stopped. "Are you Katara or the real Painted Lady? All though…I have a feeling."

I turned around. "Aang, what're doing up?"

"What are you doing sneaking out as the Painted Lady?"

"I have to do something. It's important."

"Katara, you can't do this."

"Aang, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what? That you're going back out as the Painted Lady? Is someone in trouble? Is there another factory that has to be blown up?" I smiled. "It's not funny, Katara."

"Please, I just…I have to do this."

"Maybe I can help you."

"You won't like the idea."

"What is it?"

_I'm going to the prison to kill Ozai. It was Zuko's idea and now it's my idea. Wait, Zuko! The Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. _As the thought clicked inside my head, I changed my mind and said something else. "Um…can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to find a similar mask to Zuko's Blue Spirit."

"What? Why?"

"Aang, just…you said you wanted to help me. If you find the mask you'll be helping me."

He thought for a moment. "Fine. I'll be back." He ran out of the palace and I waited for him.

An hour later he came back with the same exact mask. He handed it to me. "Thank you, Aang. Now, go back to bed."

"But…"

"Aang! I'm sorry, but just go to bed."

He looked at me and turned around to his room. I walked back to Zuko's room and found that he was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and set the mask next to him. I grabbed a brush and paper and wrote a small note to him: _Put this on and meet me in the front of the palace._ I set the note on top of the mask and quickly walked out. I walked down the hall all the way out to the front and waited for Zuko. I almost fell asleep when I heard the front door open. I looked to see Zuko in his Blue Spirit outfit. I smiled. He took off his mask.

"How'd you find this?"

"Aang found it. I asked him to."

"Why?"

"We're going to the prison to finish off Ozai."

"I thought you didn't want me to kill him."

"He has to be stopped. Who's gonna stop him other than The Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit."

He smiled and put his mask back on. "Let's go." He said and we ran toward the prison.

We stood outside as we watched the guards pace back and forth. "We need mist." Zuko said.

I bended the water out of my water skin. "I have a better idea."

"Katara, no. Only the mist. We only need cover. Everyone knows who you are and you're the only water bender in the entire Fire Nation. They'll know who it is."

"Fine." I separated the atoms in the water and it turned into mist.

The guards looked around and they started talking. "Where'd that come from?"

"I've never seen mist so thick."

"I've never seen mist at all."

I grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him to the entrance. No one spotted us and we easily got in. "We need to hurry before they sound the alarms." I said. I lead Zuko through the halls as I pulled him in tow.

"We need more mist." Zuko said.

"I'm on it." I pulled more water out and turned it into mist, but it started to drift off. "I don't have enough water to make the mist thick enough."

"What about the pipes?"

I looked up. "Of course." I concentrated on the water moving inside and the pipe burst. Water sprouted all over the place. When I got enough I froze the rest and turned the water into mist. It was thicker this time now that there was more water. I grabbed Zuko's hand again and we walked through the halls.

"It's over here! I see the mist!"

I turned to my left down a hall. I heard footsteps running down the hall. "Now's the time to water bend."

"I thought you didn't want me to."

"Well we have to do something."

I could hear the panic rising in his voice. I never imagined he'd freak out this easily. "Let's keep running. Where's Ozai's cell?"

"Down this way." He took the lead and led me forward. The running and shouting faded away behind us and we stopped. "This is his cell." He whispered.

"Open it." He opened the cell and the mist poured in.

"Who's there?" I heard Ozai say. Zuko pulled his swords out and we walked into the cell. I could tell Ozai couldn't see us. "Show yourself."

"What's the point? You can't fire bend." I said.

"Show yourself!"

Zuko closed the door. "Not a chance." He said.

"So…two of you, whoever you are, are here. What do you want?"

"You dead." Zuko said.

"Zuko, is that you?"

"No, it's not." I thinned the fog and could see Ozai in a fighting stance.

"So, you're here to kill me. The Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. Both enemies of the Fire Nation."

"Not anymore." I said.

"Why don't the both of you show your faces?"

I looked at Zuko and he nodded. "Might as well see the faces of your killers." I said. Zuko removed his mask and I took off my hat.

"So, Zuko would lie to me. My son and daughter-in-law are dressed as spirits and are here to kill me."

"Dressed as spirits? We are the spirits." I completely cleared the fog. "The Avatar should've killed you four years ago. You should be thankful he didn't, but we're here to finish what he started."

"Why do you want to kill me? I'm powerless."

"That's a lie," Zuko said. "If you were powerless the guards wouldn't be under your control."

"That's because I heard that you have chosen not to be Fire Lord. I'm the only one in your control. You should've been more like your sister."

"Well now it's the other way around."

"Which is the mistake she made!"

I lashed water at Ozai's face and he backed up against the wall as blood flowed down his face. "You're the one who made the mistake." I said.

"Just kill me already."

"We'd be glad to."

"No. Only you. Let's see what more your little wife can do, Zuko. Let's see if she has the nerve to kill me."

Zuko walked closer to me. "You don't have to do this."

"He won't stop. I have to." I looked at Ozai. "You want me to kill you, I'll be glad to." I took a deep breath and drew in as much power as I could. But before I could strike the cell door exploded with fire and I was thrown against the wall. The last thing I heard was Zuko yell my name.

* * *

I woke up in a cell. My wrist were in chains that hung down from the ceiling. When I looked down I noticed that my feet were hovering at least five feet above the ground. I struggled but my wrist began to turn red. "Get me out of here!" I screamed as loud as I could. After an hour my throat stung. After three hours I finally fell asleep. I woke up at the sound of the door opening.

A guard came in. "Someone's here to see you." Then they threw a tied up figure in here and they closed the door.

"Zuko!"

He lifted his head. "Katara." He struggled to stand up, but eventually managed. He walked over to me. "Are you ok?"

"Other than my wrists turning red, yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

"They bound my hands in chains. They also tied my ankles in chains that are attacked to the wall. I think you got the worst half."

"Yeah. They probably put me in these chains to keep me from water bending."

"You're stronger than that. You can easily get out."

"With what water?"

"Pipes travel through all of these walls. You just have to concentrate."

"Can't you just fire bend?"

He turned around. "Not unless I want to get burned by hot metal. You have to try and concentrate on the water."

"I can't move my wrists. Water bending is all in the wrists."

"Your breath. You can make your breath cold. Try making the chains freeze and they'll break."

I smiled. "I'll do that after they take you back. If I get out I'll look for your cell."

"It's at the end of the hall. All the way down there. There're too many guards for you to fight off."

"I can do it."

Then the door opened and a guard walked in. "Time to go." He grabbed Zuko and dragged him off.

As soon as the door closed I drew in as much air as possible. I turned my gaze to the chain that held my right wrist. I blew on the chain and it grew cold. I kept blowing on it and a few minutes later the chain broke. My arm was free. I did the same with my other arm. I dropped and landed on my feet. It felt good being on solid ground. I stood up and walked to the door. I could hear the guards.

"I can't believe those two. Thinking they're so powerful just because they taught the Avatar."

"Yeah, I mean I could've taught him. He's just a kid."

I suddenly opened the door and the two guards looked at me. "Hi." I bended their blood and threw them against the wall. They fell and didn't get back up. The moon still wasn't out, but from that one night I was getting used to it without the moon. I regained my strength. "Mind if I escape?" I walked down the hall toward Zuko's cell.

"She's escaped!"

I looked forward and two guards came my way. I grasped hold of their blood and pushed them down. I found a vein on each of their necks and I flicked my hand. They passed out and I walked past their bodies. I didn't run into any more trouble. I got to Zuko's cell and opened the door. I looked at him. His hands were wrapped securely in metal chains and chains that were attached to the wall also wrapped around his ankles. I ran over to him. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hurry, I was being dumb and tried fire bending. The metal is searing my skin."

"That wasn't very smart, Zuko." I touched the chains, but yanked my hand back as soon as I made contact with them. My fingers began to burn. "That hurt!"

"Well don't touch the chains!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and sit still." I leaned closer to the chains, careful to not touch it. I sucked in a deep breath and blew on the chains. I could hear the ice slowly encasing the chains. Then I concentrated on the ice molecules and expanded them, making the chains explode. Zuko stood up and flexed his wrists. "You ok?"

"Yes. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now let's go." We ran out of the cell and down the hall pass the stiff bodies.

"Did you do this?"

I smirked. "Guess I'm stronger than I thought." We ran as fast as we could.

"Do you think we still have enough time to kill Ozai?" Alarms sounded from above.

"Not a chance." I concentrated on the water inside of the pipes and all of them burst as I passed them. I heard yelling from behind us.

"This way." Zuko grabbed my arm and pulled me to the right down another hall.

"What are you doing? The exit is that way."

"They'll follow us that way, just don't leave a trail behind."

"Where'd they go?"

I picked up speed. "Make the pipes burst, and fast." I wanted to question him, but it wasn't the time. The pipes burst and Zuko took hold of my arm again and pulled me into a room. He closed the door behind me. "Stay quiet." He whispered in my ear. He stood close to me. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I smiled in the darkness. I heard footsteps and yelling outside of the door.

"They went this way!" The footsteps trailed away. Once the steps and voices was out of earshot, we sighed in relief.

"Alright, we're going out, but stay quiet." He took my hand and opened the door. We quickly and quietly walked down the hall. We made it to the front of the prison easily, but walking out was the hard part. "We need…"

"I know. We need mist, but they'll know that we're coming out. We have to think of something else."

"Just sneak away. What could they possibly do to us? The only time they could do something is if we were inside. Being in the palace they won't do anything. Let's just make a run for it."

I was going to complain, but he was right. "Fine. A quick run for it." His hand squeezed mine and we broke into a run.

"There they are!" I didn't look back, knowing that it would only slow us down. "Hurry, before they make it back to the palace!"

_Too late._ We had made it far from the prison and began to walk. "Long night. Might as well make the best of it." Zuko said. I smiled.

* * *

"Wake up." I rolled over onto my stomach and buried my face into the pillow. "Katara, wake up."

"No. Long night…really tired…two more…hours." I felt his warm hands on my back. "Stop. Don't wanna get up. Zuko, stop it."

"You need to get up."

"I don't need to do anything."

"Akira's crying. I don't know what she wants."

"You're her dad. Figure it out."

"You're her mom. You do this kind of stuff."

His hands tightened around my waist. "Zuko, please I'm tired. I did a lot of work last night trying to break us out of prison. If you don't know what to do with her ask Azula or Ursa."

"You're making my life miserable."

"I agreed to marry _you_. Life isn't easy, Zuko. You need to get over it sometimes." It was too late to know what I had done. I took the wrong turn. His hands moved away from my waist. "I'm sorry." I said as I sat up.

"It's ok, you're right."

My hand found his. "Where is she? I'll take care of her."

"Azula has her. She won't stop crying." I smiled and got out of bed. I walked to the door and opened it just in time to see Azula holding a crying baby.

"I don't mean to be rude, but she is getting on my nerves." I took Akira from Azula and held her in my arms. When Akira's gold eyes landed on me, she stopped crying. I smiled and so did she. I looked at Azula then at Zuko. They both had confused expressions. "Every child needs their mother." I said.

"Yeah but…she was just…" Zuko fell back on the bed and Azula and I let out a laugh.

"Well, that's over. I'm gonna go talk to mom." Azula left and I closed the door.

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "Wanna say hi to daddy?" She laughed. Almost three week old Akira laughed. "Zuko, someone wants to say hi." I set Akira next to Zuko and she laughed. Zuko turned his gaze to her and smiled. "Just like her daddy." I said. He looked at me. "It's true. Gold eyes, black hair. The only thing she won't have is your sometimes depressed personality."

"Am I supposed to be insulted?"

"Only if you want to be." I laughed and Akira looked at me. She reached up to me and I picked her up and set her in my lap. "She's smart." I said.

"Just like her mother." He said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Knock, knock. Let me in Mr. and Mrs." Toph.

"The door's open, come in."

She opened the door and Akira laughed. "Hey, there she is." Toph said.

"Who? Akira? You've been spending time with her?"

"Yeah, why not? Zuko's her dad, she needs to start getting tough already."

Zuko sat up. "Again, am I supposed to be insulted?"

"Yes, you are."

I ignored them. "Akira's only two weeks old, almost three."

"So, what's your point? I felt you two sneak out last night. Where'd you go?" She folded her arms across her chest.

"We…" I looked at Zuko.

"We went to go kill Ozai, but we didn't succeed."

"Revenge is sweet." She turned around and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: **hope you enjoyed. review


	24. Chapter 24

Ok really short chapter. i'll make up for it next chap. promise. enjoy though ^^

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Ozai is finally dead, thanks to Toph. Akira is learning to walk, being taught by her only sister. Aang and Toph are getting closer and closer together. Azula has been spending more time with Ursa. Suki is getting frustrated because Sokka is trying to teach Saniah to be a warrior. Iroh is drinking his daily tea. And last but not least, Zuko is freaking out, _yet again_, to learn that I am again pregnant.

"When did this happen?"

We stood in the middle of the hall. I was leaning against the wall facing Zuko. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because…because…well, because you should know."

I crossed my arms. "Well…if only you hadn't had so much-"

"Don't even bring that up. I'm begging."

I laughed, remembering that one night he drank _too_ much. "Zuko, you should be happy."

"Katara, I am. It's just so sudden. Akira is only one and you're already…"

I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. "I'm already what?"

"Just forget it."

I took a deep breath. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this. The first time you found out I was pregnant you were yelling and confused and you were…you were acting like you didn't want the baby. Now you're doing it again."

"Katara, don't say…I didn't…"

"You didn't what? Mean to say that? If you didn't want any part in this that's all you had to say." I walked away, tears trying to force their way out of my eyes.

"Katara!"

I didn't turn around. I turned a corner and almost bumped into Sokka. I burst into tears and fell into his arms. "Katara, are you ok? Did Zuko hurt you?"

"No, he didn't…he didn't hurt me. I'm just…where's Nyla?"

Sokka pushed away and held my at arms length, giving me a wary look. "Why are you changing the subject?"

"Sokka, I don't have time for one of your lectures about this crap. Where is Nyla?"

He narrowed his eyes. "She's with Niani in her room." I walked around him. "Katara, I wasn't done talking!"

I opened Niani's door and walked into her room. She looked up at me from petting Nyla. She looked into my eyes. "You and dad fighting again?" I nodded and sat on her bed. "What about? The baby?" I nodded again. "What did he say?"

"You don't have to know, Niani."

"I'm just trying to help."

I looked at her. "He said…well, he really didn't _say_ anything. It was more of what he did."

"Like?"

"Going crazy, asking questions, really confused. It was as if he doesn't even want a baby. It really ticked me off so…"

"So you stormed off."

"If he comes looking for me tell him that I'm either taking a walk or I'm with Toph." I stood up and walked out of her room. I walked down the hall toward Toph's room. I opened her door.

"Hey, Sugar Queen. What's up?"

"Another fight."

She rolled her foggy eyes and put her hands on her hips. "What did Hot Head do this time?"

"He went off on me again."

"Hm…he needs to cool off. Maybe you should put him in a box of water or something…hm. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner."

I couldn't resist the smile that crept onto my face. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"How's the baby doing anyway? Getting bigger?"

I rubbed my stomach. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, that's good."

"A few more months and then I'll go through all of that pain again."

"Must be miserable."

Someone knocked and I turned around to be face to face with Zuko. "Can we talk?"

"Depends. Are you going to have me walk away again? Tell me in 'code' that you don't want another baby? What is there to talk about, Zuko?"

"Um…I'll leave you two to talk." Toph got up and walked out of the room.

"There's a lot to talk about. Starting with an apology."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is. I'm sorry for saying what I said."

"Do you even know what you said?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry for that. It came out wrong and I…I just…"

"Never wanted this?"

"No. Of course I wanted this, I've always wanted a family."

"Then why are you acting like this?" He stayed silent. "You can't even answer a simple question."

"Katara…"

I walked around him and back down the hall. "Hey, you ok?" Azula said as she walked next to me.

"Why don't you ask your brother?" She stopped and I continued walking. I opened the door to my old room and walked in. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, crying. I slid down into a sitting position and stayed there.

I woke up in bed. A sharp pain shot through my stomach. I quickly sat up and threw up whatever I ate last. My chest tightened and it was hard to breath. When I was finished I laid back and began coughing.

The door opened and Zuko walked in. His eyes fell to the floor and I looked up at the ceiling. "I'll get someone to clean that."

_Like I care what you do._ He walked back out. I rested my hand on my stomach. "You're killing me." I whispered. I fell asleep again, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

**A/N: **this chap was a bit crappy sorry. i'll make it better next one kay. please review


	25. Chapter 25

hmm...idk what to say. enjoy ^^

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER

Zuko and I barely talk still. My stomach is getting bigger and I'm getting crankier. Azula has been there for me when Zuko or anybody else wasn't. We sat in the garden underneath the tree. "You guys still aren't talking?"

"I can't take it from him again. He's always finding a way to yell at me."

"That's who Zuko is. He's a hot headed cranky person. Isn't that why you married him? So you could help him out with his problems and because you love him?"

I couldn't help but to smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You guess? You know I'm right." We laughed. Our laughter died down and we were silent for awhile. "What if you don't start talking again once the baby is born?"

"Then…I just can't be with him anymore. If he won't take responsibility for him being my husband and a father then…I can't deal with him."

"What are you going to do with Niani and Akira?"

"Take them to…Ba Sing Se. It's a safe place for the both of them. If not there then Omashu. Both places are safe."

"So…that would be it then. If Zuko doesn't get his act together…you're going to…"

"Divorce? Yeah, it would be the best answer."

"Would it?"

I looked up to see Zuko. "I don't know. It seems like the best answer to choose."

He looked at Azula. "Do you mind?"

She stood up and walked away. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

"A talk."

"Haven't we been through this before? I can't talk to you without going through an argument and walking off."

"Katara, will you just let me talk? You never gave me the chance to finish speaking."

"Fine, but make it quick."

"I do want this. I want a family, I want the baby, but most of all…I just want my wife back."

I closed my eyes. "It took you two months of silence to realize that. Do you know how sad that is, Zuko?"

"Katara, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For…everything that I've done to make you mad at me."

"You can't expect me to just run into your arms. I'm not going to until I can convince myself to accept your apology. I just want to be alone right now."

"…ok." He turned around and walked away. And quietly enough, I began to cry unemotionally.

"So…what's going on with you and Zuko?" Aang asked as he sat across from me at the table.

"Nothing. We're just…not talking to each other."

"_Just_ not talking? You two haven't talked in months."

"I know."

"Katara, you can't stay mad at him forever."

"I can if I want."

"Katara, that's in the past. You have to let go."

I slammed my fist on the table, making Aang jump. "If he doesn't or didn't want a family in the first place he never should've asked me to marry him!" I stood up and walked out.

"Katara?"

I turned around to face Ursa holding Akira. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. "You heard that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Every word. Is that why you and Zuko haven't talked?"

"Yes, it is. I can't…I need a break from all of this. Everything, I just need a break. Maybe even a permanent break." I turned back around and walked away. When I was hopefully out of sight I stopped and hit the wall with my clenched up hand. I sat down and began crying. _I want to run into his warm arms, but how could he forgive me and bring me into his embrace so easily?_ I continued to cry.

"Katara?"

I didn't need to look up to see who the voice belonged to. I've known that voice for almost seven years. Either when he was trying to capture Aang or trying to comfort me in the way that made me love him. "Are you going to apologize again?" I asked shakily.

"I want to try. Are you going to accept it?"

I wanted to say no. That's all I wanted, but it's not what I needed. What I needed was to say yes. And that's exactly what I did. "Yes. I'm going to accept your apology." I calmed my crying down as he sat beside me.

"And why are you forgiving me?"

_Because I want to be in your arms._ "Because I should never have gotten angry at you in the first place. It's hard…when you fight someone you love dearly and you can't control yourself when arguing."

"That's how I felt when you first walked away. That's how I felt when you walked away from me that night…the same day…at the Western Air Temple when Azula found us…that night when you yelled at me…it was hard to control my anger, but I managed. It's the same feeling I always had when I yelled at my uncle, I just couldn't control it."

My eyes widened when he mentioned that night. _He loved me that whole time?_ "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"About that night. I was talking about how it's hard to control yourself when arguing with someone you love. You brought up that night. Did you…?"

"Why else would I have helped you?"

"To get on my good side?"

He chuckled. "That wasn't the real reason that was only one reason, not the real one. You never saw my true feelings for you. I tried showing them when I told you that I knew who he was, where he was and when I helped you. You never saw it."

"No, I didn't. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Was it because of Aang or Mai?"

"Both. He loved you, Mai loved me. It was hard for you and me both to understand if we really loved the other or not. You weren't sure about Aang, were you?"

I avoided my gaze."I guess that's the truth."

"But now you know who you really love and I know who I love. So…I just want you to understand that I want the baby. You could have five more, I don't care. I'll love you and the baby no matter what."

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you feel that way."

* * *

"This baby is already killing me and it's not even born yet."

"Maybe it's another fire bender. Wasn't that how Akira was before she was born?" Suki asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, who knows. You're building the family bigger and that's great."

"Yeah, just great. It's just…every time something great or bad happens between me and Zuko I always think about the times we fought or I was just angry at him. The North Pole, Ba Sing Se, but mostly it's that night when…when I yelled at him. I was angry. I pointed my anger at him, even though he had nothing to do with it."

"Well, that's changed now. It's all changed."

"Can I let you in on a secret? It's a little embarrassing, even to mention it to Zuko."

"What is it?"

"That time when I finally forgave him…" I slightly laughed. "Instead of hugging him I wanted to kiss him. I was really grateful that I would've done anything, even kiss him. But knowing that Aang and Sokka were standing right there…I couldn't. Even if it was just going to be a tiny peck on the cheek, it's still embarrassing. He did so much to help me."

She laughed. "Wow Katara, you have a way with people."

"But, just yesterday Zuko confessed to something that he felt that first night. He had feelings for me. Not friendship feelings. It was beyond that."

"So, if you did kiss him, he wouldn't have minded?"

"No. He wouldn't have."

SIX MONTHS LATER

And so the twins were born. Zaid and Zaida. Zaid is a fire bender. As for his twin sister who is a water bender. Zuko held Zaida and Azula held Zaid. Niani looked over both of their shoulders, begging to hold one of them. They paid no attention to her. A few hours later I finally got to hold both of them. Zaid with his gold eyes and dark hair and Zaida with her blue eyes and brown hair. Later, I fell asleep with both of them in my arms. I woke up holding Zaid. I looked to my left to see Zuko asleep with a sleeping Zaida in his arms. I smiled.

The door opened and Sokka came in. "I didn't get to see them yet." He whispered. He walked over to where I lay. He looked at Zaid and smiled. "Let me guess, he's a fire bender."

I nodded. "And Zaida is a water bender."

"I guess that part is good news." I shot him a look. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Just tired."

"Looks like all four of you are."

"Long day." Zuko stirred and turned his head to the left so his unscarred side showed. I smiled.

"Well, I should leave you to rest."

"Where's Akira?"

"With Suki and Saniah."

"Ok. Thank you." He turned around and left out the door. I took one last glance at Zaid and closed my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **very short, i know. but i promise next chapter will be looooonngg. review please ^^


	26. Chapter 26

Ok...hi...read...later. jk. hope you like this chap!

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

"Zuko. Zaid is crying." I said as I turned onto my stomach.

"It's your turn."

"No, I just took care of Zaida. It's your turn." I buried my face deeper into the pillow.

The crying got louder and the door opened. "Zaid won't stop. What do I do?" I heard Azula ask.

"Give him to Katara."

"I'm trying to sleep." I muffled into the pillow.

"Katara, like you said two years ago, every child needs their mother."

I groaned and sat up. "Hand him over." Azula walked over to me and put Zaid in my arms. Zaid's golden eyes looked at me and he stopped crying. I looked at Zuko who was staring at me, eyebrows raised. "Shut up." I said.

He laughed. "Where's Akira?" Zuko asked Azula.

"With Niani. They're in the garden."

"Bring them in here…and Zaida." Azula walked out.

"Why do you want them in here?" I asked.

"A family moment. Just the six of us." I smiled. "Are you sure you still don't want to take them to Ember Island?" He asked.

"Um…I don't know. Give me time." I looked down at Zaid and he smiled.

The door opened again and a little girl came running in. "Mommy!" She ran to the side of the bed and I smiled.

"Hi, Akira." She climbed onto the bed.

Niani walked in holding Zaida. She closed the door and walked over to Zuko. She handed her to him and he smiled. "How much longer do I have to babysit?"

"Until we find someone else."

"Am I getting paid?" "Nice try."

She sat on the bed. "So, why'd you call us in?"

"Your dad wanted some family time."

"This is family time?" She raised an eyebrow. I glowered at her. "Sorry, it's just…we're in your bedroom. We should go for a walk or something. We should go to Ember Island."

"Um…not today, Niani."

"When? I've wanted to go for years and you haven't taken me. Why is that?"

"Niani, that's not important."

"It is to me. Some family time this is." She stood up and quickly walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"She needs to cool down." Zuko said.

"Yeah…cool down."

* * *

The five of us eventually fell asleep after storytelling and laughing. Zaid was still in my arms when I woke up. Akira and Zaida were asleep next to me and in Zuko's place was Niani instead of him. I smiled and sat up. I set Zaid down and got out of bed. I walked out and walked down the hall. "Zuko?" It was dark out. _Zuko doesn't usually come out at night. What could've happened to him?_ "Zuko? Where are you?" I walked down a hall that seemed vaguely familiar, but I haven't been down here in years. I trailed my hand on the wall and stopped. _The secret room. _I smiled. I found the buttons and put in the combination. I walked through the dark and musty tunnel and found myself at a door. I slowly opened it and looked in. Zuko was sitting on the bed with his head down. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I wrapped my robe around me tighter and walked over to him. "Why so down?" I asked.

He looked at me. "No reason."

"There has to be some reason." I sat next to him. "Come on. Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Ok." I started to get up but he took my hand.

"There is something that's really tugging at me. Almost making me break and fall." Pain and fear showed in his voice and eyes.

"What is it?" "My…uncle is…very sick. No one's sure if he's going to make it or not."

_Iroh? Sick? No, that can't be possible. Iroh can't get sick. We need him!_ "No. No that's not happening." I quickly stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and hurried through the tunnel. I put in the combination as fast as I could and ran out. I ran down the hall and turned a few times until I came to Iroh's room. I walked in to see Suki, Aang, and Toph standing around him. I quickly walked next to Toph. "Is he ok?" I asked. My voice shaky. His eyes were closed and he was pale.

"He's been resting for a few hours now." Suki said.

"How's Zuko taking it?" Aang asked.

I shook my head. "Not well." I whispered.

"Where is he?" Toph asked.

"Um…somewhere. I can't say."

"Tell me, Katara. I wanna talk to him."

"I'm right here." We faced the door and Zuko stood there.

Toph walked up to him. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

He shook his head. "No."

She grabbed his hand and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Tears fell down her face. He wrapped his other arm around her and rested his chin on her head. I looked back at Iroh. His breathing was slow. I felt tears prick at my eyes. I sat down in the chair and watched the earth bender and fire bender stand like that for a while longer. The two had become more like brother and sister each day. Today was the closest they've ever been. I heard footsteps down the hall and Azula came rushing in.

"Where is he?" She walked up to his bed side. "How long as he been like this?"

"A few hours. His breathing is getting slower and slower every hour." Aang said.

Azula grabbed his hand. "Can I be alone with him? I have a lot to say."

I stood up and we all walked out. Zuko held Toph to him tightly. Tears fell down both of their faces. Some made their way out of my eyes. Zuko looked at me and stretched out his arm. I walked up to him and he embraced the both of us. Silent sobs escaped me. Soon the three of us were sitting on the floor. Toph on his right and me on his left. Aang sat next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you know exactly what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"No. No one knows."

I stood up and walked inside. Azula was still standing there. "I'm gonna try something. Go out and talk to Zuko." She took a quick glance at me and left. I closed the door and walked back over to the bed side. "I'm gonna help you, Iroh. I'm gonna try to heal you." I bended water out of the bowl near the bed. It covered my hands and I trailed them over his body. His muscles and lungs were weak, but his heart was still beating strong, but slowly. "I don't know what to do." I whispered. "I want to help, but I don't know what to do. You can't die. We all need you. Zuko needs you, even Azula. Please don't die." More tears fell down my face and I stopped healing.

"You know what you must do." I looked at Iroh. He was awake.

"No, I don't."

"You must let me go. It is my time. Zuko needs you more than he needs me."

He coughed. "I can't control him as well as you can."

"That's not true. When I wasn't by his side you were the one there for him. You understand him so you can help him."

I managed a smile as weak as it was. "You're asking too much of me, Iroh. What do I do?"

"Make sure he stays strong. I trust you to take care of him and keep everyone safe. Especially Azula. Who knows how much trouble she and Zuko will be in together while I'm gone. And take care of the children. I wish I got to know them better, but it will all be fine as I watch them from my place among the spirits." He smiled before his eyes closed and his breathing stopped completely.

* * *

I slowly walked out of his room. Everyone looked at my crying self. "He's gone." I whispered. "He's gone." And with that I walked away. No one came after me, and I was ok with that.

"Mom?" I turned around and saw Niani. "What happened?"

I wiped the tears from my face and motioned her closer. "Um…" I wiped my eyes and sniffed. "Uncle Iroh just passed. Just a minute ago."

Her eyes searched me. Pain and sadness filled them. "No, that's not true."

"Nia-"

"No!" And with that she took off running the way I came. More tears fell down my face and heavy sobs made their way out of my throat. I leaned against the wall and sat down. I put my head on my knees and continued to cry.

"I wish I got a chance to say that I was sorry before he…he left."

I looked up to see Zuko sitting beside me. "What do you mean?"

"I said a lot of things to him. I regret them. I did get to say sorry for everything that day we left to go for Azula, but I wasn't specific enough. Some things that I said…honestly hurt me worst than they hurt him." He didn't look at me.

"He told me something before he died."

"What did he say?"

I sniffed and used the sleeve of my robe to wipe my face. "Well, I tried to heal him but I couldn't. He woke up and said that I know what I must do. We had to let him go, that it was his time. He said I had to make sure that you stay strong. To take care of you." I slipped my hand into his.

"That's all he said?"

"After he said to take care of the children he smiled and took his last breath." I looked away. His grip tightened.

"Mom? Dad?" Zuko and I looked up at Niani. Her eyes were red.

"Come here, sweetie." I motioned for her to sit with us. She walked closer and sat in between us. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I just can't believe he's…gone. Forever. He's never coming back."

"We still have him. Inside of our hearts. He'll always be there."

We were silent for a while until Azula came. The three of us looked up. "You know, if I were the same person I was six years ago I'd say you guys look pretty pathetic." I could tell she was trying to cheer us up. Her eyes were puffy and red. "But seeing as we're all family and someone really close just passed away…I'd like to ask if I could join in the group." Zuko nodded. Azula sat beside him and the four of us sat close together.

"I'm not ready for this." Zuko said. "I'm not ready for him to be gone. Where's mom anyway?" He asked Azula.

"She didn't want to be around to see him like he was. I don't know when she'll be out of her room."

"It was a scary feeling." I said.

All eyes turned on me. "What was?"

"Watching someone die right before your eyes. I just watched him fade away. I didn't even get a chance to say something else, let alone just saying bye."

"None of us got to say bye."

"But you didn't watch him die." All was silent. "I'm gonna check on the kids." I said as I got up and walked away.

* * *

I sat on the bed as Akira, Zaid, and Zaida were still sleeping. Akira is the only one who might know what happened, but I wasn't going to risk anything. I tapped my foot as if waiting for something. The door opened and Toph walked in. "Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"No, I'm ok. How's Zuko?"

"Still hugging Niani and Azula. He's a big baby." She sat next to me and I smiled.

"He still has Azula and now Ursa. The last time, he only had Iroh."

"Don't forget, he has you now."

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm nothing like them. I can't say crazy things that turn out to make sense and I can't comfort everyone."

"Sugar Queen, you can't worry about things like that. Zuko loves you and he doesn't care what you do. Make him mad or not."

"I just…everyone is lost without Iroh, not just Zuko."

"Katara, stop it. You're doubting yourself. I'm gonna go check on Aang." She stood up and walked out.

"I'm not doubting myself, I'm being honest." I whispered to myself. I looked behind me as Zaid stirred and woke up. His gaze turned to me and he smiled. I smiled back and picked him up. I sat him in my lap. "Hi, Zaid. How's my little fire bender?"

He threw his arms in the air as if saying 'I'm great'.

I laughed. He smiled and sparks formed at the tips of his fingers. I panicked and grabbed has hands. "Whoa there, Zaid. Be careful. You could get someone hurt." He looked up at me, puzzled. The door opened and I looked up to see Zuko walk in. He smiled at the sight of Zaid. "Your son is already starting to fire bend." I said, turning my attention back to Zaid.

"What do you mean?"

"He rose up his arms and sparks formed on his fingers."

Zuko walked over to us and sat down. "That's my little fire bender for you." He said.

I smiled. I needed to get our minds off of Iroh as hard as it may be. "Yeah, well, you have to take care of Zaid and Akira."

"Why Zaid and Akira?"

"Because they're fire benders. I take care of the water benders."

"But we only have Zaida."

"Exactly." I handed Zaid to him and stood up. "And the job starts now." I picked up Zaida and held her sleeping figure.

"That's not fair." Zuko said.

"It is to me. I do a lot of work around the palace, so I'm only going to take care of Zaida for now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"I'm nowhere near thirty, we still have time for more if they come our way." I smiled.

"Do you really think we'll have more children?"

I thought about my dream. "It's possible." He raised an eyebrow. "Don't act like you don't want another child or two, Zuko. And besides, the next heir will be a girl after all. Akira will do great, and she'll need support from her brothers and sisters."

"I guess that's a reasonable explanation."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, Zaida will wake up soon and we should let the eldest princess get her rest." I said as I looked at Akira.

Zuko stood up holding Zaid. "Fine, let's go into the garden." We walked out, side by side.

Zaida woke up as soon as we walked outside into the garden. The brightness almost blinded me, but I was happy. The four of us sat under the tree. "For some reason I feel useless now." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that the war is over there's nothing to do. I feel useless."

"But you're not useless."

"I appreciate it, Zuko. But admit it, all of us are useless now with nothing to do. Well…at least our powers are useless."

"They're not useless because now we have kids to teach."

"I suppose. They'll be great…I know it. Especially Akira."

"Well…at least she's a fire bender. I don't know what the fire nation would do if she was a water bender."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"The job is being Fire Lord. You can't have a water bender as Fire Lord. I think it's weird enough that the next heir is a girl. Not that I'm disappointed, I'm very excited and happy, but what would the Fire Nation think?"

"Who cares what they think? If they try to hurt her I guarantee you that her siblings won't let it happen. They'd kill them before they touched her."

"I sure hope so."

"Well, I know so." I leaned against him and smiled.

"You always know things."

I heard happy yelling coming from Zaid as sparks flew from his fingers. "Zaid!" I bended some water out of the pond and toward his hands. When the sparks went out he began to cry. I picked him up and handed him to Zuko. "He's your problem." I said.

"Why?"

"Because he's your son and a fire bender. You're supposed to take care of him. Remember our deal?"

"It wasn't sealed with a kiss."

"Nice try, Fire Lord. You're not getting a kiss from me…yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

I stood up. "You'll have to find out sooner or later. I'm going to go take a bath."

I said, running my fingers through my hair as I walked away. "Katara!"

"What?" I turned around.

"You're not really leaving me with them, are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I won't be long, just a quick bath." I walked away.

I was walking down the hall to my room when I ran into Aang. "Oh, hey, Katara."

"Hey, Aang…what's wrong?"

"What? Oh…uh…nothing."

"Aang, something's up. What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Fine, you got me. Toph and I just got into a fight."

"Oh? About what?"

"Something stupid, I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, Aang. I've been you're friend for years now. You should know that you can tell me anything."

"But she's really mad at me. I didn't mean to do it."

"Do what?" Tears fell down his face. "Aang, you have to tell me what happened." He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

* * *

I ran down the hall to Niani's room. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Niani, get up. Time to babysit."

She sat up. "Why?"

"Because I said so. They're in the garden."

"Our garden?"

"Yes, our garden. Now go!" She got up and ran out of the door. I followed her. We made it to the garden.

Zuko looked at us and stood up. "What's wrong?" He walked over to me.

"We need to find Toph. Now!"

"Why?"

I grabbed his arm and dragged him back inside and we ran to Toph's room. A few minutes later we made it. Her door was locked. I pounded on it. "Toph, open the door!" Something hit the wall. "Toph!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Open the door! Come on, we need to talk about this."

"Why? Do you know what he did to me?"

"Yes, he told me everything. Open the door, Toph!"

"No!" Something else hit the door.

"Toph, we need to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about." I could hear the struggle in her voice. She was crying.

"Please, Toph. Come on, we're like sisters. We need to be there for each other. You were there for me and I was there for you. It's my turn again."

Silence. And then the door opened. "Katara, please. I just can't. Please."

"Toph, I know what you're going through. Just let me help. Aang feels really bad and I just want everyone to be happy around here. Not angry and not sad and not depressed. Please. At least let me in."

She bit her lip. "I want Zuko in here instead. Please, I just…I need him right now. And then we'll talk."

I nodded. I turned to Zuko. "She wants to talk to you." He made his way into her room and they closed the door. I sat outside of the door, waiting and waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **Sooo... i know. I hated Iroh's death just as much as you, but i had to put drama and sadness in there, somewhere. Speaking of drama, what do you guys think Aang did to Toph? Tell her he didn't love her and break her heart? Something else? It's a mystery...for now. Next week, on EFT: more drama and family coming together. ^^ review. tell me what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

I know this chap is late, sry. enjoy!

* * *

The door opened and I woke up. Zuko walked out and looked down at me. "She's ready to talk to you."

I stood up and walked into her room. I closed the door. "So, tell me. You can't be this mad at him."

"But I am. I don't…how…I don't know. How could this have happened?"

"Well, you guys-"

"I know _how_ it happened, just…I can't believe it did."

I sat next to her on her bed. "I think I know how you feel. I felt...confused and just…weird when I found out."

"But it was different for you, Sugar Queen. You were married when it happened. Aang and I are just…I don't even know if we're more than friends. We've had…moments, but it's different. What if he finds someone else and decides he doesn't want to help?"

"Aang is going to help you get through this, Toph. He's not going to leave you alone with a baby for you to take care of."

She leaned against me and I wrapped an arm around her. "I never wanted this." She whispered.

"I know, but we're there for you. Remember that."

"Can I be alone for a while?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just need to think over a few things."

"Ok. Call for me if you need anything." I stood up and walked out of her room. Zuko looked at me. I closed the door behind me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I can't believe it. I mean…her reaction. I haven't seen this side of her in years."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Stay out of it as much as possible."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

I suddenly heard a crash coming from her room. "By avoiding that."

"What happened?" I looked down the hall to see Aang running toward us.

"How did you hear that?" I asked when he stopped in front of us, gasping for air.

"I was walking down the hall at the same moment. What happened?"

"Well, Toph just talked to the both of us, giving us more details, and when I just walked out she broke something."

Sadness reflected off his eyes. "Should I talk to her?"

I heard another crash come from her room. "I think if you still want to live you'd stay away for a while. Go get some fire flakes."

"Why?"

"She'll be craving whatever she can smell. And fire flakes have a strong scent. That's how I was. Now go get her some." Aang quickly ran down the hall toward the kitchen. "All we have to do is make Toph forgive Aang."

"And how exactly do we do that? She's a crazy earth bender." Zuko suddenly ended up on his butt. "Ow!"

"I heard that, Hot Head!"

A few minutes after Toph was complaining that she was hungry Aang finally came back. "I'm-I'm here. Wha-What happened?"

I grabbed the fire flakes from him before he fell and passed out. I walked into Toph's room. "Here. Aang brought you some fire flakes."

"Like I care who brought them to me." She snatched them from my hand and began to eat them.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"No." She said without hesitation.

"You should. How else do you expect him to help you?"

She stopped. Her blind gaze fell to the floor and she took a deep breath. "I guess I didn't think of it that way."

I sat down on her bed. "Toph, you're grown up now and even though you're still as immature as you were all those years ago you're turning into a young lady which I already know you don't really appreciate."

She smirked. "Got that right."

"But now that you're who you are you need to forgive him so that he can help."

"Should I really show weakness though? I mean…come _on_, Sugar Queen. This is me and Twinkle Toes we're talking about. He's weak even for the Avatar. He cries too easily and if I end up yelling at him there's no telling how his sad reaction will be on the chart."

"Toph." I said, sternly.

She huffed. "Sorry."

"It doesn't hurt to try to forgive him though. I know he loves you. And you know it, too."

She sighed. "Do you always have to be right?"

I smiled. "Yes."

"Fine." She stood up and we walked out of the room to see Aang still passed out on the floor. "This is exactly what I meant by weak." She said. She stomped her foot and Aang was brought up. He landed hard on his back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You were passed out and we need to talk. So get your butt in here right now." She walked back into her room. Aang looked at me.

"Just go. We'll be right here just in case." He stood up and followed her, closing the door behind him. "I think we should leave them to talk." I said.

"I thought you said we should stay near."

"Yeah, but I left the kids with Niani." Zuko stood up and we took off running toward the garden.

* * *

We got there to see Niani chasing the kids around the garden. "You little brats, I swear if you don't get back here I'll kick your-"

"Niani!"

All of them stopped and faced me. Niani smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head. "Hey mom, what's up?" I crossed my arms and eyed the girl. "Can you please stop that? You know how that freaks me out."

"I know, that's exactly why I am doing it. Why are you chasing them?"

"Because they wouldn't listen to me!"

"Don't raise your tone at me." "But they wouldn't! Zaida somehow ended up in the pond and began bending small lines of water and then Zaid almost burned me and-"

"Zaid almost burned you?" Zuko asked.

I turned to him. "He is your son." He glared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Niani. "Why didn't you call a guard to come and get us or something?"

"I expected that you were too busy, knowing you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You never have time for me anymore. I feel so…abandoned and unloved!"

"You're not abandoned, Niani."

"Then why do I feel this way? Can you tell me that? Why do I feel this way like I'm no longer a part of this family?"

She reminded me so much of myself. The time I said words similar like that to my father when Aang disappeared, thinking that he didn't need our help to fight the Fire Lord. "Niani, you need to stop thinking that way."

"I can't help it! Why don't you just banish me so I can experience what I'm feeling?" And with that she ran off.

Tears fell down my face. I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders. "Katara…"

I slowly shook my head. "She'll either go to Suki or Ty Lee. She has to. She can't run away. She can't end up like me." Zaid and Zaida crawled over to me and I picked up both of them. I turned around and began walking toward my room with Zuko following hesitantly behind.

I walked in to see Akira jumping off of the bed. "Mommy!" She ran to me and hugged my legs. I smiled. "Where's Auntie Toph?" She asked looking up at me.

"She's talking with Uncle Aang."

"Can I go see her?" But she didn't wait for an answer.

"Akira!"

Zuko walked in, looking at Akira as she ran down the hall. "Where is she going?"

"To Toph."

"Let her go. I think Toph will be happy when Akira is there."

"I guess. You are going to talk to Aang though, right?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he took Zaid from me.

"I'm talking about that you should talk to him about what to expect. I talked to Toph, now you and Sokka should talk to Aang."

"What about you and Suki?"

"We'll talk to her again. Don't worry. It's the best thing to do. Niani can watch all of the kids, and so she won't be mad we'll pay her."

"She doesn't need to be paid, she's a princess!"

"Yes, but it's fair because she won't be Fire Lord. Even though she's the oldest she's not our birth child. She needs what she can get and if she wants money we'll give it to her." He rolled his eyes. "Zuko."

"What? I'm only considering it."

"You shouldn't have to consider it. Zuko, this is for the best. We're trying to help Toph and Aang get through this."

"Fine. Where is she?"

"She ran off, remember? Ask the guards if they've seen her." He nodded and walked out. I took a deep breath. "Come on, Zaida. Looks like you want to learn water bending." She laughed and we went out to the garden.

* * *

I was showing Zaida basic water bending moves when Zuko came out. I looked up at him. His head was down, fists clenched at his side. I dropped the water I had hold of and stood up. I walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me. His eye were full of hurt and guilt. He looked away from me.

"Zuko? What is it?"

His gold eyes met my blue ones. "Niani isn't in the palace anymore. The guards haven't seen her. They looked everywhere. She's gone, Katara."

I nearly fell to pieces. My heart was slowly crumbling and I couldn't breathe. The next thing I knew, Zuko had pulled me to him. His arms wrapped securely around me as I buried my face in his chest and let silent sobs escape as tears fell down my face.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't have much to say. tell me how you liked it.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait! sports, summer work...all that stuff. um...yeah. last chap, Niani went missing. just a recap. enjoy!

* * *

FOUR MONTHS LATER

We sat by the pond as we've been doing for a few of months now. I bended out a ball of water and held it in front of Zaida. She stared at it. She reached out her hands touching the water. Her hand went straight through. She had a disappointed expression. She took her hand out. I froze the ball and gave it to her. She laughed when she touched it. She was still getting used to the fact that water could do so many things. But as she got more familiar with it, she'd have fun, she is only eight months.

"Try unfreezing it, Zaida." She looked at me confused. She's still too young to know what to do, but it's always better to start young so you become greater the older you get. "Look at the ball, Zaida. And wave your hand over it." She looked at the ball as it sat in her lap. She put her hand on the frozen ball and it melted. She looked at me and laughed. I smiled. "That's my little water bender." I whispered. I bended the water out of her lap and formed it into a panda lily. They were rare. I've seen them once. But I remember them as if it were just yesterday that I got back from the tiny village of the fortune teller. I handed Zaida the flower and she smiled.

"Hey, Sugar Queen." I turned around and smiled at Toph and Ursa. Toph's baby bump was getting bigger and she seemed to be getting happier.

I smiled at her. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just coming to check on everyone." Toph responded.

Ursa smiled at me. "How's the water bending going?" She asked.

"Fine. Zaida's still getting use to it." They sat next to me.

"Awesome." Toph said.

"How's the baby?" I smiled.

She rubbed her belly. "It's exhausting me. I can't take this. How'd you get through it?"

I laughed. "You'll get used to it." We stayed silent for a while as I watched Zaida play in the puddle of water.

Ursa looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "So…any news about Niani?" She asked.

I frowned. Niani has been missing for a little over four months now. Ever since she ran off. "No, not a single thing. I've been so worried. The guards looked all over the palace and everywhere that she might be. There's nothing." I heard something and turned around, just in time to see a flash of pink running away. "I'll be back. Watch Zaida."

"Um…hello! I'm blind for the last time! You would think after all these years you've known me you'd know that by heart!" I ignored her.

"Toph, I'll watch her." I heard Ursa say.

I stood up and ran after Ty Lee. I caught her turning the corner just in time. "Ty Lee!"

She stopped. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, Katara. How are the kids?"

"Save it. You know something."

"Uh…what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ty Lee, I'm serious. This is my daughter we're talking about. You know where she is."

"Ok fine, I know where she is."

"Where is she?"

* * *

I found Zuko in his office. He looked at me and stood up. "Katara, what's wrong?"

"I know where Niani is."

We ran out of the palace, ignoring the guards that we passed. After a few minutes, we stopped and knocked on the door. A woman opened the door. Her black hair was out of its usual buns, hanging over her shoulder and cold eyes staring at me in shock. She wrapped her robe around her tightly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Mai."

She sighed and bowed. "Fire Lady, Fire Lord. How may I be of assistance?" She said as she straightened.

"Where's Niani?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She tried to close the door, but I stopped her. "Mai, I'm not here to play games. I want my daughter now!"

She glared at me and leaned against the door frame. "What do you care? Do you even know how she feels? Oh wait, you do. I remember the day you ran off. Or days I should say. Even though you've experienced the same thing, you still don't understand her."

"What do you know?" I said, rage burning inside of me.

"I know enough that you don't deserve her as a daughter. I've been taking care of her for four months now and I'm doing a better job than you ever did."

"I'm getting really tired of you right now, and I want my daughter back, now! I really don't want to hurt you."

"Like you'll hurt me."

"You don't know what I'm capable of doing."

"Katara." Zuko's hands rested on my waist as he pulled me back a little. I took a deep breath. He pulled me back behind him. "Mai, I don't want to argue with you. Niani needs to come back."

Mai looked away. "If I couldn't come back, then Niani shouldn't have to."

I thought about what she just said, and understood. She wanted Zuko for herself and he didn't accept her. She couldn't come back. And because of that she won't let Niani come back. "Mai, I'm not playing."

"Are you sure about that? You seem to enjoy playing. Like you did with my heart. I was only a tease."

"No, that's not true."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that, Zuko." Zuko looked away. "That's what I thought. This isn't the Boiling Rock. I'm not going to help you no matter what. I'm done playing around. Goodbye." She slammed the door in his face.

"I guess that's it. Mai won't give up."

"How could you say that, Zuko? Niani's our daughter. I don't care what you say, but I'm not giving up either." I walked up to the door and pounded on it.

Mai opened the door. "What do you want?"

"At least let me talk to her. Please." She glared at me, but stepped aside. I walked in with Zuko right behind me.

Niani was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I only came to check on you."

She turned back to her book. "How'd you find me?"

"Ty Lee told me."

Niani scoffed. "She can never keep secrets." She muttered.

"That's not important, Niani. What's important is that your father and I want you back home."

"Why? You don't care for me."

"That's not true, Niani. We both love you. We all love you and we want you back home."

"Why do you need me?"

I heard the struggle in her voice. I pressed my lips together. I needed her because she's my daughter, but that wouldn't be enough reason for her. I needed to let her know she's respected. "I need someone to teach Zaida water bending."

The corner of her mouth twisted up. "I can teach her?"

"If you want. But you have to understand that we do care for you and we're not taking advantage of you in anyway."

She looked at me. Her eyes watering. "Mom." She got up and ran to me.

I wrapped my arms around her. "I miss you, Niani. Go on home, I'll meet you there." She let go of me and walked out with Zuko. I walked up to Mai. She didn't meet my gaze. Her face was full of disappointment and something else…sadness? "Thank you for taking care of her."

She looked at me with a shocked expression. "You're thanking me?"

"Yes. I already know that you're not very…fond of me and because you took care of her I must thank you. And I'm giving you a choice if you would like to visit her." She continued to stare at me, face still expressionless. But there was something in her eyes. Mai truly cared for Niani, and I did respect that. Thinking she wouldn't speak, I turned to leave. "I'd like that." I stopped and looked at her. Then I smiled and walked back to the palace.

* * *

As soon as we got back, Niani went out to the garden where Zaida was playing in the water and Ursa was sitting next to her. Niani ran over to her little sister and picked her up. Zaida laughed and hugged Niani. I walked closer and saw tears falling down Niani's face. "I miss you, Zaida." Niani put Zaida down and hugged Ursa.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Ursa said.

Niani let go of her and looked at me. "Where did dad go? I have some…questions for him."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's this about?"

"Nothing, nothing. I just have some questions."

"He's probably in his office." Before I could say anything else she took off running. "Niani!" I ran after her. I found her opening the door to Zuko's office. I ran in and closed the door behind me. Zuko looked up from his work. "Niani, what is this about?"

She ignored me. "Dad?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She walked over to him. "Um…quick awkward question. Was there something between…you and Aunt Mai?"

_Since when did Niani call Mai aunt? That's not important right now, Katara. Focus! _

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Well, once while Aunt Mai wasn't home I…went on an adventure, let's put it…ok, fine, I was snooping around and found a painting of you and her."

Zuko's face went blank and I'm pretty sure mine did too. _Niani's going to find out. _"Um…Niani, I think you should…go help Zaida."

She ignored me again. "Dad?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "That's not important right now." He started going back to his work, but Niani grabbed his hand.

"Dad, what went on with you two? Why does she have a picture of you two together?"

"Niani, personal question." I said. She always listened to me when I'd say that. Her birth mother used to do that because of her curiosity. I caught along to it.

She let go of his hand and looked at me. "You know, don't you?"

I looked down. "I wish I didn't." I whispered. I looked up at Zuko. "You might as well tell her." I said.

Niani looked at Zuko. "Mai and I were once…together. For a while too."

Hurt filled Niani's eyes. "But…but the stories you and mom told me about…there wasn't always you and mom?"

"Mai was first. She was always first. And…I wasn't supposed to be with your mother. We never would've been together, but things ended up…changing."

Niani fell to her knees. "So all of those stories about you two being together and happy that whole time…was a lie."

"It wasn't a complete lie."

"It was close enough! Why would you tell me all of those when there was another woman in your life? And I spent four months with her. She treated me like I was her own! I was wondering what she meant when she said that she couldn't come back. You wouldn't have her."

"Niani, why are you acting this way?" I asked.

"Because I feel close to Mai. She understood me. I…I'm sorry I'm blowing up like this. I need some time to soak this in." She stood up and walked out.

"I shouldn't have told her that." Zuko said, frustrated.

I walked toward his desk. "After what she's been through she deserved to know." I said.

"No, she didn't. I need to talk to her." He got up and tried walking pass me, but I stopped him.

"No, you need to get back to your work. I'll talk to her." He nodded and I walked out. I walked to her room to find her sitting on her bed. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

She sniffed. "Yeah, just fine." She looked at me. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I sat beside her. "We didn't think you'd need to know. Mai and your father were really close together. It's just…we were all different back in the past. We did some things we weren't exactly proud of. But some things were worth it."

"Like what? Can you tell me?"

I sighed. "Remember a few years ago when we went to Ember Island and you asked about your father's scar on his chest?" She nodded. "He got that scar because of me."

She looked confused. "I don't understand. What…what happened?"

"Your Aunt Azula is what happened?"

"Telling stories about me?" I looked up to see Azula standing in the doorway.

I smiled. "Filling her in on our dreadful past. She found out the story between Zuko and Mai."

Azula's expression fell. "Is that so? Do you understand, Niani?" Niani shook her head. "Hm. Well, I'll leave so your mother can finish telling the story. Too many depressing memories." She walked out.

"So, what happened with Aunt Azula?"

"She was crazy for power. She…wasn't a good person. It was the day of Sozin's Comet…"

*Flashback*

_**"No lightning today? What's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it?" **_

"_**Oh, I'll show you lightning!" **_

_**Azula charged her lightning by bringing her arms across her. Lightning started to form. I ran out to the courtyard. Azula was about to strike at Zuko, but she saw me. She aimed the lightning at me. My heart began racing. Zuko began running. He ran between me and the lightning. The only thing I could her was his yell and the strike of the lightning. Everything seemed to have frozen in place. He fell to the ground. **_

*Flashback over*

I closed my eyes, resisting the urge to break down in tears. "Mom? You ok?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…really painful trying to remember that."

"So, what does it have to do with Mai?"

"She didn't like the fact how close your father and I were getting. They got into a big fight and…that was that. There's nothing really to it."

"But didn't dad betray the Fire Nation at first? It also sounds like he betrayed her. So why would Mai take him back?"

"I have no idea. That's a question you'll have to ask your father. I know nothing about that."

"Thank you, mom."

I smiled. "Come here, baby." She leaned into my arms and I hugged her tight. "I'm letting you know now, your father and I have many secrets. And just because we love you so much, that doesn't mean we have to tell you everything. Understand?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead. "Good. Now go help Zaida with her water bending while I talk to your father." She nodded again.

We stood up and walked out of her room. We walked together for a while before separating. I walked into Zuko's office. He was still doing his work. "Hey." He looked up then looked back at his work. I dropped my expression. "I talked to Niani some more and she understands now. Pretty much everything."

"Good." He said.

I sighed. "You're becoming cooped up with your work. Can you take a break?"

He shook his head. "Too much that needs to be done. The talk with Niani is taking me off schedule. I have a meeting in about an hour. I need to get what I can done. More work has been piling up ever since I became Fire Lord and because of my laziness there's a lot more. Months, maybe even years, worth of work."

"You're not doing all of that."

"I have to. Everything's out of order and I need to do everything and get a lot out of the way before that meeting."

I sat down. "What's the meeting about?"

"Helping the Fire Nation more. The war still has a lot of effect on all three nations…maybe even four."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Toph and Aang are expecting an air bender."

I smiled. "That's great. The Air Nomad's civilization can start up again."

"Exactly…but what about Appa and Momo, aren't they still the last of their kind?" He still hadn't looked up.

"Yeah, but…maybe there's one more of each out there somewhere. The Fire Nation couldn't have killed all of them off. They must be on some island they can hide on, just like Ursa." He stopped writing and I could swear he smiled before going back to his work. "Fine, you can do all of your work, but you aren't going to that meeting." I stood up.

"Katara, I have to. I've missed so many already."

"One more doesn't hurt."

"Yes it does."

I sighed. "You're not going, I am."

"You won't like it."

"I'll bring Aang with me. He should be here by now. He left to help someone not too far. You need to get your work done, like you said. I'll be fine."

He looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Positive." I walked toward the door, but stopped midway. "Can I sit on your throne?"

"No, Katara."

I shrugged. "I'm sitting in it anyway." I walked the rest of the way.

"Katara!" I smiled and opened the door and I walked out.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Niani's back and she found out a past secret abotu Zuko and Mai. Does she truly accept it, or is she keeping her true feelings bottled up? only time will tell. and Katara taking over a war meeting O.O will she take charge or freeze under pressure? Review!


	29. Chapter 29

hi there. it's been awhile. sorry. meant to post earlier but things came up so...here we are now hope you like this chap.

* * *

Aang was indeed back before the meeting and I pulled him and Toph aside to come with me. I talked to them about the meeting. "Why do I have to go?" Toph asked.

"Because, no one can take control like a pregnant woman. Not even the Fire Lord. It's hard to argue with someone pregnant."

"I guess you're right with that, but still."

"It's going to help us. Toph, I want you sitting on my right and Aang to my left."

"Why do I have to be on your left?"

"Because I said so." We stood in front of the doors that lead to the throne room.

The guards stopped us then bowed. "Is there something that you need, Lady Katara?"

"Yes, I'm filling in for Fire Lord Zuko. He is sadly too busy to attend this evenings meeting and I was sent to fill in with the Avatar and Lady Toph at my side."

They bowed again, though it was hesitant. "Of course, your majesty. With the greatest respect, you may attend." They opened the doors and I walked in with Toph and Aang behind.

The noblemen and general stood up. "What is the meaning of this?" The head general asked.

Zuko had mentioned him before, but I could not remember his name. "What is the meaning of what, general?" I stopped.

He tensed up. "No mean of disrespect, Fire Lady Katara, but we were indeed expecting the Fire Lord."

"Well the Fire Lord could not be here this afternoon to attend this meeting so we are here to fill in. I'm sure there is no problem with that."

He looked around for support, but found none. His gaze landed back on me and he bowed. "Of course not, Fire Lady." He stood straight.

"Good. There shouldn't be." I continued to walk. The three of us walked up the steps and took our seats. Sitting in the throne made me feel like I had much power, and in this case, I did. "Aang, can you make the fire please?" I whispered to him. He sat straight and then the flames came alive in front of us. Exciting. "Thank you." He smiled. Everyone sat down and waited for me to speak. I took a deep breath. _Just go with it, Katara_. "What are your plans, general?"

He stood up again. "Well, Fire Lady, the plans are as simple as doing them. Many people are in need of help with countless things, even after years of the war being over. Most of us have decided that some soldiers should go around every part of the Fire Nation and see exactly what help the citizens need."

"What exactly are their problems?" I asked.

He hesitated. "We are not sure, your highness."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Toph asked.

The general glared. "Must I say that it is disrespectful to-"

I held up my hand, cutting him off. "No, no. Lady Toph is allowed to speak out if she has anything to say. Toph, please continue."

"Thank you. What exactly do you mean you're not sure what they need help with? Don't you think it makes more sense to go out there and help when we know for sure what their problems are? I mean, what if it's something simple that they could do themselves or something that someone can easily prepare? Or possibly something that isn't even real and is a simple distraction to put an assassination into play. We don't need to put the soldiers out there when we know that there are still people who are loyal to Ozai, even if he is dead!"

"Many people would do anything to throw this world out of balance again. They'll kill innocent people if they have to. Anything to stay loyal to Ozai, no matter the consequences or what has already happened, just as Lady Toph said." Aang said.

I silently sighed in relief that I brought Toph and Aang with me to the meeting, otherwise I'd be completely stuck and clueless as to what to say. Though I was starting to get the hang of it already just listening to the debates. "Lady Toph and the Avatar are right. Even though Ozai is no more, people are still and will always be loyal to him. People who don't think Fire Lord Zuko is capable of keeping everything under control, let alone keeping the throne. They'll do anything to make us vulnerable and easier to attack. They would do anything to get rid of the Fire Lord. It's already happened years ago when Ozai was still alive. They threw me and the Fire Lord in prison. We need many strategy plans to keep focus on people loyal to him. We do, indeed, have an heir, but she is not old enough."

The general went white and his jaw clenched. He swallowed nervously, most likely afraid to say anything, but he did anyway. "Um…she, your highness?"

"Yes, she. Akira. She is our eldest."

"But it is traditional for a male heir to be Fire Lord."

"That didn't stop Ozai from giving the throne to Azula the day of Sozin's Comet, did it?" I smiled to myself. I had him and there was no valid argument to it.

"Um…no, Fire Lady."

"Exactly. Akira will become Fire Lord no matter what. Understand?"

"Of course, your highness."

"Good. If anyone disagrees with the idea I suggest you speak up now." Everyone mumbled no.

"Katara, someone's lying." Toph whispered to me. I turned to her. "Can you tell who?"

"Fourth person to your right."

I looked where Toph said. He was a middle aged man, wearing armor like everyone else. He had short hair and a beard. I narrowed my eyes and pointed to him. "You there, please stand."

He stood up. "Yes, your highness?"

"You don't approve to this?" The flames seemed to have gotten higher. Aang understood my emotions.

"With all due respect, I do."

"You're lying!" Toph yelled.

The man looked taken aback. "That is absurd. I am not lying."

"Yes you are!" Toph yelled again. He glared.

"As you should know, Lady Toph was and still is the best earth bender in the world. She is a great bender, she can bend metal, she can bend sand and she can tell when people are lying. I suggest you stick to the truth."

He took a deep breath and stood as straight as possible with his hands behind his back. "Yes, I do disapprove."

"Do tell me why."

"It is not right for a woman to be Fire Lord. It throws things out of line," He narrowed his eyes at me. "Women have no place in politics, Fire Lady. It is simply out of their role as a woman. And a woman definitely has no place as Fire Lord. Especially a young girl of innocence and immaturity."

I scoffed and glared. "There will always be changes in many things. There were changes when the war happened, when the Air Nomads were wiped out and when Prince Zuko betrayed Ozai and ended up becoming _Fire Lord_, and a water bender from the Southern Water Tribes becoming Fire Lady. Like I said before, Azula has taking the throne herself on the day of Sozin's Comet when Ozai decided to become the Phoenix King. He declared her Fire Lord, as the Fire Lord and I shall do with our own daughter. Woman or man, it doesn't matter as long as he or _she_ knows what they are doing under such power. The government will no longer have any say in what a woman's role is. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, your highness."

"Do you have anything to say now?"

He closed his eyes. "No, your highness."

"Good, sit down. Now, I believe we will go with Lady Toph's plans. Figure out exactly what the citizens of the Fire Nation need and if soldiers are needed then we will send them out. If there are any suspicions with the citizens report it to me or the Fire Lord immediately. Worse case scenario, we'll send a spy or two to figure out if any plans for an assassination or being made. If that is so, we'll need to plan a strategy to counter their attack. Meeting over."

Everyone stood up and walked out. As soon as the doors closed Aang got rid of the flames. I took a deep breath. "I really appreciate it, you two." I said, a headache coming on. I was beginning to stress out from what I just went through. The agony of having to sit through meetings, but the glory of having control.

"Of course, Sugar Queen. Anything for you. Now, I need some rest. This baby is making me exhausted." Aang was suddenly at her side to help her up. I stood up and walked out with both of them.

I walked into Zuko's office. He looked up at me. "I can't believe you survived. How was it?"

I smiled. "I love taking control."

He stood up. "What did you do?"

"I made a few changes. Don't worry, it's nothing that you won't approve of. The noblemen and general all approved of the new plan except for one who I think was the lieutenant."

"He didn't approve?"

I shook my head. "Thank the spirits I had Toph because she's the one who told me he was lying. I could get use to these meetings. You should have me go more often."

He smiled. "Why don't we go out to the garden and you can tell me all about it?"

My spirits lifted. "I'd really like that." Zuko and I walked out and toward the garden. When we got there Niani was teaching Zaida water bending. I smiled at them. Zuko and I sat under the tree.

"Ok, start talking." I told Zuko what had happened from walking in to the end of the meeting. When I was done he sat there, shocked. "I think I should let you go to these meetings. You're standing up for me, which I appreciate. We're great partners. Team work makes everything better."

I smiled. "So, did you get through enough work?"

He cringed. "Not exactly. But aside from Fire Nation work, I got a letter from the South Pole, though."

My face dropped. I knew where this was going. "What is it?"

"They need you and Aang to go down there and help with a few things. They need more benders to help rebuild."

"They're still rebuilding?"

"They want the Southern Tribe to be as unique as the Northern Tribe and they need the Avatar and master water bender there."

"I can't leave now with all of this going on. When do I need to be there?"

He looked away. "By next week."

"No, that is not happening. Who sent the letter?"

"There were two letters. One from Master Pakku and the other from your father."

I closed my eyes. "I can't leave you here by yourself."

"I won't be by myself. I'll have Toph and Azula and my mother."

"What about Sokka and Suki?"

"Your father wants Sokka to go down there too and he'll most likely take Suki and Saniah with him."

I opened my eyes. "I guess I have no choice. I'll take Niani and Zaida with me."

He looked at me. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

"Of course, and I won't be alone with handling them. Niani needs to improve on her bending so she can help rebuild. And every now and then with new things that she learns she can teach Zaida. Sokka will be making plans for upcoming things which are sure to come. Probably even plans to help out around here. It's the best we can hope for."

He smiled at me. "You're really smart, did you know that?"

I laughed and leaned against him. Azula came running out to the garden. I was suddenly alert and tense as I sat up. "Is everything ok?"

Azula poked her lip out and furrowed her eyebrows. "Other than the fact that Mai is here to see Niani I think everything is fine."

"Where is she now?" Zuko and I stood up.

"Talking to mother in the dining area." Zuko and I exchanged glances. I looked at Niani. "Niani, let's go."

She looked at me. "Go where?"

I walked over to her and Zaida. "Mai wants to see you."

"Aunt Mai is here?" I nodded. I picked up Zaida and the five of us walked toward the dining room.

When we got there, Mai was indeed talking to Ursa. They seemed to be in deep conversation. It was amazing how casual they were around each other. Then again, Mai was Zuko's childhood friend, back when his mother was still Princess. Of course they would know each other and talk the way they were. They stopped talking and looked at us.

Niani walked forward. "Aunt Mai!" She ran to Mai and wrapped her arms around her neck. Mai embraced my little water bender, and I almost felt sorry for Mai. Almost.

Ursa smiled. "It's great to see people finally getting along after years of war."

"Yeah, it really is." I turned to Zuko. "If they want me in the South Pole by next week I should go pack." "

You're leaving?" I turned around to see that the voice had come from Mai.

"Uh…yeah. I have to go to the South Pole. Why?"

"Maybe Niani could stay with me for a while, just until you come back. And we're right across from the palace so it's not like she's far from here."

I frowned. "Actually, I was going to take Niani and Zaida with me so they can both improve on their bending."

"Oh, of course." Mai's excited expression turned to disappointment.

I pursed my lips."But how about I make a deal? When we get back…Niani can stay with you for a week if she wants."

Her eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Of course, after all you've done to help. You did help in the war and from what I've heard many years ago, you saved Zuko and my brother at the Boiling Rock. I think if they hadn't made it, none of us would be where we are today. Not Ursa, not Niani, or Akira or Zaida or Zaid…the war could've been won by Ozai and the world would've been destroyed. You really made a difference, Mai, and we owe it to you."

She smiled. "I think I like the idea of Niani staying with me for awhile when you get back."

"That's good to know. Well, I think we should go pack. Did you tell Aang yet?" I asked Zuko.

"No, I haven't mentioned it to him yet."

"What about Sokka?" He shook his head. "Alright then, I'll go tell them. Can you go help Niani and Zaida pack?" He nodded. He took Zaida from me and the three of them walked out. I smiled at Ursa and Mai before leaving to find Aang and Sokka.

* * *

"So, dad wants us back home?" Sokka had asked when I found him in his room with Saniah and Suki. I found Aang and we walked here together so I could tell them at once.

"Yeah, and Pakku needs me and Aang to help rebuild more. I'm also taking Niani and Zaida so they can improve on their water bending. Niani's getting better so she can also help rebuild…maybe."

"I'm not gonna leave Toph here by herself." Aang said.

"Aang, don't worry. She won't be by herself. She'll have Zuko and Ursa and Azula and maybe even Ty Lee if she comes for a visit and Mai will be coming back and forth."

"I guess, but still. What if she has the baby and I'm not here?"

I sighed and shook my head. "She's not due for months, Aang. Stop being paranoid." Sokka said.

"Well anyway, we should all pack up because we have to be there by next week. We'll get there faster if we take Appa."

"I guess you're right. Can't Toph just come with us?"

I frowned. "Not only will she be mad because she'll be completely blind, but Zuko needs her as much as she needs him. They'll take care of each other with Azula and Ursa there. It's the only way, Aang. I'm not too thrilled either because I have to leave Akira and Zaid behind."

He took a deep breath. "I guess you're right."

I smiled and hugged him. "Now go pack. The sooner we are packed the faster we can leave."

"What about Suki? Can she come?" Sokka asked.

"Zuko and I already discussed this and I said she can come."

"Ok! Let's pack." I let go of Aang and we walked to our rooms.

* * *

My bag was on the bed and I already had a few things in there. I could feel Zuko's gaze on my back, but I tried to ignore him. "When do you think you'll be back?"

I stopped packing for a second before going back to it. "It really depends on how much work needs to be done. My estimation is about a month."

"That's too long."

"I don't control time, Zuko."

"I never said you did."

I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. "With all the work you need to get done time will go by fast. I promise."

"Do you promise to write me?"

I smiled and walked over to him. "Of course I do. I'll tell you how everything is going with everyone. How the South Pole is becoming bigger and the population will be picking up."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. "I don't want you to go." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to go either, but I'm needed."

"If I hear of anything that happened to you I'll be on my way."

I laughed. "You're so overprotective."

"I'll do the same with Zaida and Niani of course."

"Yeah, what kind of dad would you be if you didn't?"

He let go of me and I walked back over to the bed to finish packing. Niani and Zaida's bags were already packed. About half an hour later my bags were packed. I held them as Zuko and I walked down the hall to the outside of the palace. Appa was ready to take flight. Aang took my bags and put them onto Appa. Sokka helped up Niani, Zaida, Suki and Saniah. Everyone was outside to watch us go. Zuko held Zaida in his left arm and held Akira's hand.

I knelt down to Akira's level. "I'm gonna miss my little darling." A tear fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held onto her. "I'll be back before you know it, ok?" She nodded. I kissed her check and stood up. Zaid was reaching for me. I took him form Zuko and held him tight. "My little fire bender. Both of you," I said looking back and forth between Zaid and Akira. "I expect to see improvement when I get back. The both of you are going to be just like your father, but Akira might be a little like Azula."

Azula smiled as she stood next to Zuko. And Ursa. Ursa came forward. "You take care, dear."

"I will." I gave her a hug and she took Zaid form me. I hugged Azula. "Watch out for the three of them, ok? Don't let Zuko over work himself and keep an eye on Akira and Zaid."

"Of course I will."

I pulled away and stood in front of Zuko. "I expect to see you in one piece when you return." He said.

I laughed and hugged him so tightly I was afraid that it would take Aang, Sokka and Toph to make me let go. I slowly pulled away. "I'll be safe and I'll watch out for the girls." I put my hand on his face and kissed him. I hugged him one last time before moving on to Toph.

"I'll miss you, Sugar Queen. Make sure Twinkle Toes doesn't kill himself worrying about me."

I laughed and hugged her. "I promise. And be easy on the baby, ok?"

"Alright. I will."

I pulled away and walked over to Mai. "Take care of Niani." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Of course I will. I'm her mother, it's my job." I smiled at her and walked away.

Aang said goodbye to everyone, but spent most of that time saying bye to Toph. "I'll be fine, Twinkle Toes. Now go already."

He smiled and ran over to Appa and jumped on. All of us were settled in the saddle. Niani and Zaida were waving bye to Zuko, Zaid and Akira. They waved back. Aang got settled on Appa's head and took the reins. "Yip, Yip!" And with that Appa took off into the blue sky. Momo sat next to me as I watched everyone wave us goodbye, and I kept watching even after they were long gone.

* * *

**A/N: **how'd you guys like the meeting? was it decent enough? i hope so. Originally Katara was gonna be a lot angrier, but i decided to save that anger for later if she decides to go to the next meeting.

and so they're off! The og gang (plus some here and there) are off on another adventure! What'll happen next?! until next time! ^^ review please! thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

I know it's been a long time, sorry! i've had school and sports and other things. but i'm back. so here's chap 30. enjoy.

* * *

I had fallen asleep with Niani and Zaida next to me. The ride was smooth and soon we would have to stop to make camp. We haven't camped in years. It feels like it's been forever. Now most of us had children and Aang and Toph were expecting one. I woke up to see the sun going down and we were about to land to make camp. We found a little Fire Nation Island and we landed there. There was a huge clearing in the forest, but was didn't use up all the space. There were plenty of trees and even a nearby stream to clean up. Appa landed and all of us got down.

"Should I make dinner?" I asked as I yawned and stretched.

"Don't worry about it, Katara. I'll make it." Suki said.

I looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "You seem like you need to relax." I smiled.

"Thank you." Aang got down everything. The tents, food and cooking supplies. Sokka went off to find fire wood. I helped Aang set up the tents. Once they were up, Sokka came back with the wood. Aang made the fire and we all gathered around as Suki made dinner. Zaida sat in my lap. "How long do you think it will take before we get there?" I asked.

"At the pace Appa's going I say about a couple more days….It really depends. He's going pretty fast. Maybe we'll get there by sunset tomorrow. We aren't that far." Aang responded.

"That's good. I didn't expect to get there that fast. Appa must be anxious."

"I am too. It's too hot in the Fire Nation. I don't understand how you can live there the rest of your life." Sokka complained.

"I'm used to it." We stayed silent the rest of the night. Momo was eating some berries he found while the rest of us were eating Suki's soup. After we ate we all went to bed so we could get an early start. I shared a tent with Niani and Zaida. Both were asleep. I wanted to follow suit, but wasn't able to fall under. I grabbed my bag and pulled out paper, a paint brush and ink. I wrote a letter to Zuko:

**Zuko,** **this is impossible. I can't sleep, knowing we're hundreds of miles apart. I already miss you. We'll be getting to the South Pole soon at Appa's pace. He's going faster than ever. We've been doing fine so far. This is our first stop right now and we'll be on the move in the morning…or now depending on when you get this. The only way to get this to you is by Momo and I don't feel safe sending him at night. Anyway, we should be in the South Pole in about a day or so. Isn't that great?! That means the sooner we get there the faster we get things done and the sooner I can be back in the palace. I miss all of you. Give Akira and Zaid all of my love and tell them I'll be back really soon. I love you all. –Katara.**

I read over the letter a few times before placing it back in my bag and falling asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Zaida crying. I sighed and sat up. "What's wrong, Zaida?" I picked her up and put her in my lap. I rocked her back and forth and hummed a lullaby until she calmed down and fell asleep again. I couldn't contain my smile. She was growing up. All of them were and I was happy. I noticed that Niani wasn't in the tent anymore. I walked out to see everyone eating breakfast.

Aang smiled at me. "Morning."

I smiled. "Morning. Hey, where's Momo?"

Momo then landed on my shoulder. "Why do you need Momo?"

"I need him to take a letter to the palace for me. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is."

I handed Zaida to Suki and ran back into my tent. I grabbed my letter and rolled it up. I grabbed a string and tied it around. I ran back outside and tied the letter to Momo. "Momo, you know where the palace is. Take the letter there and meet us back at the South Pole. Ok?" He chattered something before taking off. Suki handed me a bowl of breakfast, but I only ate a little. Awhile later we packed up everything on Appa and took off toward the South Pole.

Several hours later I had grown cold. I opened my eyes. The sky was dark and stars were clearly visible. I sat up and looked over the side of the saddle. My eyes widened at the sight. _Ice. I see ice! There's ice! We're here! _I looked up to notice everyone was fast asleep. "You guys, we're here!" Everyone woke up and looked around. They seemed to have gotten as excited as I was.

"Look! I see the village!" Aang yelled from Appa's head.

I smiled. "Niani, we're home." We flew over more ice bergs and finally landed in the village that was becoming larger. At the sound of Appa's groan, the villagers walked out of their homes and ran to come greet us. I was the first to jump off of Appa. I saw my dad among the crowd as he walked towards me. "Dad!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and embraced me in his usual, fatherly hug. "Hello, Katara. Look at how grown you are." He said as he pulled away. I smiled.

Niani and Zaida came up behind me with Sokka. "Dad!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, my son!"

Sokka hugged dad. "It's great to see you, dad."

"I can say the same." I picked up Zaida. My dad looked at us. "Is that Zaida?" I smiled and nodded. "My, she has grown. You too, Niani. I can't believe you two are here. Sokka, you must come with me. Katara, Master Pakku is waiting for you and Aang."

I nodded and watched as Sokka and my father walked off. Everyone started walking away now that they saw us. Suki came down with Saniah. "Suki, do you mind watching Zaida for me?"

"Not at all."

"Just go after Sokka and my dad and you can hang around them while the three of us go help out."

"Ok." Suki walked after Sokka. Aang jumped off of Appa and landed next to me. "I guess we should go find Pakku."

I looked up at the sound of chattering. "Is that…Momo?" Aang and Niani looked up to see Momo flying toward us. He landed on my arm and I took the letter. My heart fluttered. "It's from Zuko!"

"Well open it up!" I unrolled the letter and read it:

**Katara, that was faster than I thought. I hope your short journey was ok. Toph is craving again and ordering a lot of my servants around. I can't take anymore and it's only been a day. Akira and Zaid are doing ok. They're gonna start training tomorrow. I miss you as well and I don't know how much longer I can survive without you. I love you, the three of you. Good luck on rebuilding the South Pole. –Zuko. **

"See?! I should be with Toph right now. There is no way everyone is going to be alive by the time we get back. This is insane. We shouldn't have come. Toph is going to destroy that place. What are-"

I grabbed Aang's face. "Aang! Get a grip, ok? She'll be fine. She can hopefully control herself. We have to focus on rebuilding this place. Understand?" He nodded and I let go of his face. "Alright, now let's go."

We walked through the village and I observed just about every inch, comparing how it looked now from how it looked years ago. There were building, actual building made of snow. They were very similar to the ones up North. There was even a wall protecting the village. We found ourselves in the center of the village where an overly large building sat. I stared up at it in awe. The building might as well be a palace, and I'm sure it was. The walls were decorated with intricate designs of the moon and water. Each detail was carefully carved due to the use of water bending. I turned my attention to the door as it opened and an elderly couple walked out.

"Gran-Gran! Pakku!" The two turned around at the sound of my voice and they smiled at the sight of me. I ran over to them and hugged my grandmother.

"Oh, Katara. It's been too long. My, look at how you've grown." She pulled away and studied me.

"It has been too long," I turned to Pakku. "And master Pakku. It's so great to see you again." I threw my arms around his neck and he hugged me back.

"I believe your bending has gotten better since we last saw each other?"

I pulled away and smiled. "It has and I've been teaching Niani and Zaida."

"I have heard that you had twins about…how long was it?" Gran-Gran asked.

"About eight months ago and they're growing big and strong. Already learning how to bend."

"That's great. And Niani, I did not see you there."

Niani walked forward and hugged Gran-Gran. "It's good to see you after so many years." Niani said.

"And the Avatar has grown as well." Pakku said. Aang smiled and bowed down. "Protecting this world, I see."

"Of course. I'm always alert to everything that happens."

"Good, then you two should be alert on rebuilding this place."

"Rebuild what? This place is amazing! You've already improved. Why do you need us all of a sudden?" I asked.

Gran-Gran gave me a look. "Katara, we asked for your help, so we clearly need it."

"We start in the morning. I suggest you want to get some rest." Pakku said.

I sighed in defeat. "Rest is nice." Gran-Gran smiled. "And of course our house is the biggest. It's at the south side of the village. Your father and brother are probably there right now catching up on many things."

"Of course they are. We'll be on our way then. Let's go, Niani."

The three of us walked toward the biggest ice house. As Gran-Gran said, it was directly to the south and of course huge. My dad is chief, after all, so it makes perfect sense. We walked in, but the inside wasn't much compared to where I've been. At least three to four stories tall, a huge main room, a large kitchen, furniture, furs everywhere, war weapons, and more that comes with your average oversized house. We found my dad and Sokka in the meeting room toward the back of our "home". Suki was sitting next to Sokka with Saniah and Zaida. They all looked up at us, but all of them didn't have happy expressions.

"What's wrong?"

My dad stood up. "I need to talk to you and your brother alone. If we could have everyone clear out, please."

Suki stood up and took the girls out. I turned to Aang. "Go take Niani and go with Suki. I'll be there soon." The two walked out and I walked over to the large table and sat next to Sokka. "What is it?"

My dad sat back down. "You two have grown so much since the last time I saw you. And before I tell you what's on my mind, I hope you know that because you're now responsible adults, I respect you as an equal."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Ok, then what's wrong?"

"I've heard what's been happening around the Fire Nation. Rebels are planning to over throw Fire Lord Zuko."

"Yes, I spoke to the council about it just yesterday. I had to take over Zuko's position so I took place in the meeting. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, your friends are all staying in the Fire Nation palace until they find a more…permanent place to stay. With everything happening, it's not safe for you two anymore."

Everything went still for what felt like hours, but I'm sure was only about a minute or so. The tension was clearly noticeable and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "What do you mean it's not safe?" This cannot be good.

"I mean it's not safe for you. For any of you. I want you to come back to the South Pole."

"What!?" I stood up, knocking down my chair in the process.. "No, you can't have me come back. I follow my own rules, dad. I'm twenty-two and I'm a married woman. I'm not going to leave my new home and come back to my old one just because you say it's not safe! You _just _told us that you respect us since we're now _responsible adults_."

"With everything going on I can't bare to lose you. It's bad enough you took a huge part in the war and nearly lost you, I just can't take that risk again."

"Well I can't lose who I am. I'm a married woman, I'm a mother. Dad, how could you do this to me? To us? Sokka has a wife and a daughter. I have a husband and four kids to take care of! Why do you choose now to have us stay home?" Tears forced their way out of my eyes.

"Katara, it's not your decision to make. It's mine and I have decided that you and Sokka stay."

"It is my decision!"

"Dad, Katara's right. It's too late for us to come home. We have a place to stay and we have a family to take care of." Sokka said.

"I'm sorry to the both of you, but it's for the best."

_For the best? He's got to be kidding!_

"Dad, no it's not. Katara has four kids to take care of and she only has two with her. She's not going to leave the other two for Zuko to take care of by himself. Especially with what's going on. He's too busy to take care of them."

"What about his sister and mother?"

"Yes they can take care of them but they won't have a mother in their lives and Niani and Zaida won't have a father in their lives. Who knows how long this will go on? Whatever the rebels are planning it's not good and you'll keep us here until it's over."

"It's for the best. For all of us. As soon as you and Aang are done rebuilding you won't be going back to the Fire Nation with him. I'm sorry and that's final. Meeting over." I glared at him. My blood boiled and raged. I was about to explode, but no way was I doing that here, lest I nearly kill the man who helped give life to me. So the most logical thing I could do at the time was groan in frustration and storm off to find Aang and Niani.

* * *

"What do you mean your father is keeping you here?" Aang asked as we sat in my room. I paced back and forth, still attempting to calm down.

"I mean that he's keeping me here as if I'm still a child. He can't make my decisions but supposedly he has. He doesn't want me going back to the Fire Nation, to my kids, to Zuko. He won't let me until they're for sure they can stop that rebellion and that could go on for years." We were silent for awhile.

"What are you going to do?"

"Spirits, what _can _I do? I have nothing, Aang! Nothing! I'm being held here against my will! I have absolutely no freedom what so ever!"

"Katara, you have freedom."

"If I had freedom, then I could do whatever I wanted without having to come here only to have my father say I can't do this and that."

"Then just leave. They have plenty of water benders now, they don't need us."

I turned to him. "See? That's what it is, Aang. They never needed us. It was a cover-up to get me and Sokka to come down here. You helping to 'rebuild the South Pole' was a complete lie."

"What's gonna happen if we have to stay?" I turned my attention to Niani and all of my rage subsided.

"Don't worry about it, Niani. Go find Aunt Suki. Aang and I need to talk." She jumped off of the bed and walked out of my room. I closed my door using water bending.

"Niani has a good point, though. What is going to happen if you have to stay?"

I shook my head and planted myself down on the bed next to Aang. "I don't know. I really don't. Zaida…she won't have a father. And me….You're lucky, Aang. You can go back to Toph. I can't go back to my family."

"I could go back to the Fire Nation, if you want. And I could tell Zuko what your father is doing."

I closed my eyes and leaned against Aang. His arm wrapped around me in comfort. "Oh, Aang. You could do that, but what difference would it make? I'm trapped here." A tear fell down my face.

"What can I do to help?"

I took a deep breath. "Go back. Tonight, if you can. Go back and take Niani and Zaida with you. I rather they grow up without me and be with Zuko."

"What? Katara, that's crazy. You're their mother."

I pulled back and looked at Aang. "Aang, I'm serious. Take them back."

"And have them grow up without you? Not a chance."

"It's not your choice."

"But I should have a say in this. As your friend."

I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "Aang! Please! Just take them back home! Promise me you'll take them back."

We stared into each other's eyes. He couldn't reason with me, no matter how hard he tried. My kids needed to go back home and no matter how long it took me, I would find a way back to them. Whether it was a week from now or even a year. I would return to my new home in the Fire Nation. Aang sighed and I slowly released him. He looked away.

"I'll take them back."

I slumped back down on the bed next to him. "Thank you. You should go tonight."

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better. And that way my father can't prevent you from going."

At that, Aang smirked. "I'm the Avatar. With all due respect, what can your father do about it?"

I couldn't hold in my laugh. Aang had truly grown up and I was proud. But at the same time, I loved how he could still be the goofy kid he once was. My laugh died down and I sighed. I looked into grey eyes. "You leave at midnight."

"The sun will still be up. Have you forgotten the time difference here?"

"Of course not, but trust me. You should leave at midnight."

"If you say so."

"I'm counting on you, Aang. I really am. And as soon as you get back, make sure you tell Zuko that I'm trying to find a way back."

Aang stood up and wrapped his arms around me in a reassuring hug. "I will. I'll see you tonight." With that, he let go and walked out of my room. I stood there, unsure of what to do.

A few hours later, I got out of bed and quietly walked out of the house. As soon as I opened the large, ice doors, I was hit with a burst of cold air. I shivered. I took a deep breath and stood there for awhile. The town was still and quiet. This would be the best time to go. I rushed backed inside and ran upstairs to Aang's room. I peeked inside his room. "Aang?" I whispered. He didn't stir. "Aang."

"Hm?" He turned his head and looked at me.

"The whole village is asleep. Now's the time to leave."

"Ok." His voice was groggy, he was still asleep. He sat up and got out of bed.

"I put Niani's bag by Appa it has hers and Zaida's things in it. I'll go wake up Niani and get Zaida."

"I'll meet you out by Appa."

We walked out and went our separate ways. I walked into Niani's room where she and Zaida were. I walked over to Niani. "Niani, my darling, wake up."

She opened her eyes. "What? What is it? Is it morning already?"

"No, it's nearly midnight. You need to get up, come on."

She sat up. "Why?"

"No questions." I walked over to the ice crib I made for Zaida. I picked up her sleeping form.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Just come on." I grabbed her hand and we ran out of her room and out of the house. We found Aang and Appa in the back. "Are we leaving?"

"You three are."

"What?"

"Aang is going to take you back to the Fire Nation."

"You aren't going?"

"No, I can't. But your dad will most likely find a way to bring me back."

"Mom, no you have to come back with us."

I closed my eyes. "Niani, you just have to go. Understand?" I opened my eyes and she nodded.

Aang walked over to us. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Niani, I want you to protect your sister at all costs."

I gave her Zaida and she held her tight. "Mom, you can't just stay here."

"I have to. We'll find a way to be together again."

I looked at Aang and gave him a hug. "Zuko and I will find a way to bring you back. I promise."

"Thank you. Take care of them."

"I will."

We pulled away. Aang helped Niani get up on Appa. "I love you all. Niani, promise me that you'll behave."

She nodded. "I promise."

"You have to go before someone wakes up. It won't be long. Now go." My voice cracked as I started to hold back tears.

Aang got up on Appa's head. He took one last glance at me before taking the reins. "Yip, Yip." And Appa took off into the cold, night air.

* * *

**A/N: **short chap, i know, but i hoped you liked it. please review and/or favor. i'd appreciate it. thank you.


	31. Chapter 31

Early post. Yay! ^^ ok so some of you wonderful readers are mad at Hakkoda for keeping Katara at the South Pole. in a way i was going for that, but at the same time...eh. anyway its good to know you guys are still with me. So Katara and Sokka are still stuck, and Katara is still very very mad. Lets see how everything plays out. enjoy!

* * *

"_Katara? Pst, Katara, are you awake?" _

"_Hmmm." I sighed as I was engulfed in a warm hug. Strong, protective arms wrapped around me and promised me a restless sleep. I snuggled more into the figure beside me and lay my head on a heaving chest. I closed my eyes with a smile on my face._

"_Katara?"_

_I frowned. This wasn't the voice of the man whose arms were wrapped around me._

"_Hey, Katara."_

_This wasn't the voice of the man that I love._

"_Kaatarraaaa."_

_This wasn't the voice of Zuko._

"Katara!"

I screamed and jumped, resulting in my falling out of my bed and onto the cold ground. I ignored the ice that was pressed against my bare skin and focused more on Sokka and the many ways that I could kill him without people thinking I'm a suspect. I groaned in frustration and peeled myself away from the ice, careful that none of my flesh would be ripped away from muscle and bone. I stood up and glared at Sokka.

"What do you want?"

"Have you seen Aang? I can't find him. Nor can I find Niani or Zaida and Appa is gone too. What's going on?"

I rolled my eyes and slowly started to crawl back into bed.

"Don't worry. They went back to the Fire Nation."

"What!?"

I jumped again at his scream of confusion. I glared. "You heard me. They went back to the Fire Nation. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"What do you mean they went back to the Fire Nation?"

I groaned and muttered something unintelligent under my breath. "Aang and I made a plan that he'd go back to the Fire Nation with Niani and Zaida. I won't have my children grow up without a father."

Sokka's crazed and childish eyes were now filled with concern and seriousness. "You shouldn't have them grow up without a mother either."

"They need Zuko as much as he needs them. Can't we just drop this?"

"No, we can't. What will dad say, or Pakku?"

"They'll deal with it. I think it's better than me running away."

"Yeah, we don't need you going back to years ago when you ran away nearly every day."

I scoffed. "It was not every day."

"Ok, once a week, but same difference." He walked out of my room.

"You're so irritating!" I yelled to him. I lay back down and pulled the blankets over my head in hopes that I'd be able to find the comfort of sleep again. But after the conversation with Sokka, there was no way I'd be returning to my subconscious and the comfort of Zuko's arms around me. I got up and slipped on my tunic. I ran out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Katara." My dad said, but I ignored him. "I said good morning."

I ignored him again. Sokka was watching us as he ate his breakfast. I grabbed a plate of fish. "I'm going to go help Pakku, Sokka. I'll be back."

"Ok. Later." And with that I walked out of the house with my plate of fish. I ate it on the way. I found Pakku helping other water benders make another home.

"Katara, you made it. Good morning."

I bowed down. "Morning, Pakku."

"Where's Aang?"

I averted my gaze. "He's not here…"

"Oh? Where's Niani?"

"She's not here either. They left last night."

"Left? What do you mean they left?"

I took a quick glance at Pakku before turning my eyes away again. "They went back to the Fire Nation. They should be there soon. I don't know if Aang will be coming back. I highly doubt it."

"Why did they leave?"

I paused. "I won't have my children grow up without their father. I had to send them back." I formed an ice chair and sat on it.

"You're very brave, Katara. Having your children grow up with their father, but without you."

"I rather they forget me instead of him."

Pakku created a chair as well and sat opposite of me. He leaned forward in thought. "This is about your own father isn't it?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "How could he do this to me? I mean…I know he wants to protect us, but he can't always. He hasn't protected me for years and he decides to do that now? I mean…what kind of person would take his daughter away from her family?"

"He is your family."

"I have another family that I need to take care of, you know?"

"He wants to have his family back. He's lost without you and Sokka."

"He needs to let us go. He understands how important our family is. He understands that we have new family to look after. So why would he do this?"

"Katara, you know the answer."

"And it's a stupid answer. My children need me yet I'm stuck here. I mean, it's not that I don't love the South Pole, it's just…"

"There's somewhere else you belong."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Exactly. But he's the one who doesn't understand me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You know, as much as I need your help with rebuilding, you should've left with them."

"That would only make my dad angrier, it's the exact reason I didn't go. He's trying to hold on to his little girl, but she left a long time ago. She's a new person with her own family."

We stayed silent for a while. "Let's try to get your mind off of that and let's get to building. How does that sound?"

I sighed. "Ok, I guess. Bending does calm me down." I stood up and joined the other benders in helping.

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER

I stayed in my room all day, shutting myself off from the tribe. There were always knocks and voices outside my door every five minutes, but I only ignored them. And yet, they never left me alone. I was tempted to freeze whoever was outside my door, but I wouldn't do that. I walked over to my desk that I made out of ice. The desk was covered in letters that were sent from the Fire Nation. From Zuko. My Zuko. My one and only love that I was taken away from. I sat down at the desk and reread all of them. They were either letters on how everyone was doing or a way to get me back. I closed my eyes remembering the conversation I just had with my dad. He wants me to start over and remarry. It will never happen no matter what. I'm still with Zuko. I could never remarry even if there was a divorce involved in our marriage. I could never remarry and I knew he couldn't either.

"Katara?"

I frowned. "Go away." It was my dad.

"Someone's here to see you."

"Is it Suki?"

"No."

"Is it Aang?"

"Katara…"

I paused. "Is it Zuko?"

He paused.

"Of course not."

"Katara, please."

"If it's not Zuko or Aang or Suki or my children then I don't want to see them. I'm not trying to be bothered right now."

"Katara, if you're going to stay here you must-"

I stood up and turned around. "I will never marry someone else! I don't care what you say. Now get out!" With a wave of my hand I created an ice wall in front of my door. I sat back down as tears spilled out of my eyes. I heard small voices outside of my door.

"She's really angry right now. I don't know how much longer she'll be this way."

"It's ok. Give her time, I can wait."

_You'll be waiting for nothing because there's nothing to wait for._

"Oh, I see Katara has locked herself in her room again. This woman can be so childish sometimes." I rolled my eyes at what my grandmother said. "Katara, you need to come out."

"No! Now go away." There was silence. A few minutes later a messenger hawk came flying through my window with a letter attached to him. I took off the letter and unrolled it:

**Katara, we're doing everything we can up here to figure out a way for you to come up here. The only problems are the rebels. I've sent out spies and every time they come back, they come with bad news and it's getting worst. Aang wants to come and get you on Appa, but I fear that's worse. I just need you to sit tight and wait as long as you can…I can't take another day without you. You can't be mad if your father turns up missing or injured if I find out he made you remarry. The kids are doing fine, but Akira is beginning to wonder. Her little mind is becoming much smarter, just like her mother's. I hope it won't take much longer, but I'm doing the best I can. We all miss and love you. –Zuko.**

More tears fell down my face at the thought of Akira wondering where I am. I pet the hawk's head as he sat on my desk. He cawed. I took a paint brush and paper and wrote a quick note. I attached it to hawk. "Fire Nation." And with that he flew out of my window. I got up and put on my coat. I unfroze the wall, opened my door, walked out of my room and went downstairs. I stopped at the door to the kitchen when I heard voices.

"Katara will come to her senses, don't worry."

"But I'm starting to think this isn't a good idea."

"Why isn't it?"

"By her anger I can tell that something is wrong. I don't want to-"

"You don't want to what? Marry her? Her emotions are just mixed up and I need someone like you to fix them."

I could tell the man my father was talking to doesn't know that I'm married. He would leave out such information. How could he ever expect me to forgive him if he does _this _to me? "That doesn't sound like a good idea, sir."

I walked in before things got out of hand. "What doesn't sound like a good idea?" I asked.

"Katara, you came out of your room."

"I'm going for a walk."

"That's great. Maybe Ty-Ran can take a walk with you."

I took a glance at the other man standing in the kitchen. He was tall with blue eyes, short brown hair and dark skin, just like most of the Water Tribe citizens. "Uh…sure, I guess. But it doesn't mean anything."

"Of course not." Ty-Ran said.

"Good to know." I walked out of the kitchen and out of the house into the morning.

Ty-Ran followed step beside me. "Um, so…you have kids."

"Yes. Four."

"Oh, that's great. Um…so…"

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. "Look, can we just get this over with? I know my dad wants me to remarry, but it's never gonna happen."

"I know, and I respect that." He said, a complete poker-face.

I eyed him. "What do you mean you respect that? Most guys would be lucky to marry me."

"Yes and I would consider myself lucky, but seeing as you were already married I don't-"

"My father didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?"

"That I'm still married." I reached up for my necklace that Zuko made for me.

"Oh, he…kind of left that part out."

"Hm…kind of." We continued to walk in silence.

"Why is your dad doing this to you?"

I looked at him. "Doing what?"

"Making you remarry if you're already married. Does he not like your husband?"

I looked down at my feet. "It's not that. He just doesn't want to let go of the little girl I used to be."

"Oh, I see. So…who is your husband?"

I smiled. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Ty-Ran stared at me in shock. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason my dad wants to keep me here, but he should've brought me back years ago. See…there's a group of rebels in the Fire Nation who are planning to overthrow the Fire Lord. That's why my father brought me back. He wants me to be safe. This isn't helping my safety."

"How long have you been married?"

I looked up at the sky then. "Seven years."

"That's a long time. And four kids."

"Well, three. The eldest is my adopted daughter."

"Oh."

"I used to babysit her when I still lived here. Right before I left to fight in the war. When I came back with Zuko she was around…and her mother was missing. So we took her in."

"That's nice of you."

I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm sure they miss you a lot."

"They do. I get letters every day."

He smiled. "You're trying to find away to go back, aren't you? I know I would."

I laughed "Yeah, I miss them too much. And I hope I won't be here long. I at least want to be back before my friend has her baby. I know she'd want me there, right by her side."

"Which friend? I've heard many stories. I think I can catch on and I believe we have time." We stopped as we came to the edge of our ice landscape.

"I suppose." I made two chairs and we both sat down.

"So, which friend?"

"Toph."

"The blind earth bender?"

I nodded. "And the father is the Avatar."

"That's shocking."

I grinned. "Not really. I always knew they had a thing for each other." We laughed and continued to talk the rest of the day.

* * *

As the sun was going down, Ty-Ran walked me home. "That was a fascinating story, Katara."

"Thank you. I hope we can talk some more tomorrow. It's great to have someone who understands you."

"Yeah, it really is."

I looked up as the sky became darker. The moon was half full. "Look, it's Yue."

Ty-Ran looked up as well. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. It's ashamed she didn't live a long life. But she's living a new happy one right now. I'm sure she's proud." I looked back at him and he smiled. "I should probably get inside."

"Yeah, that would be best."

I heard something and looked up to see a messenger hawk flying down. He landed on my shoulder. I took the note off of him. "Uh…I must go."

"A letter from the Fire Lord?"

I unrolled it. "Yeah, it is. And it's not a good letter. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok."

With that he left and I walked inside. I read the letter over and over again. "Sokka! Get down here!"

"What?" He came running down the stairs. "What is it?"

I walked into the kitchen and spread the letter out on the table. "Look at this."

Sokka read over the letter and I watched as his eyes went wide then narrow. "The rebels already attacked. That's not good."

"We have to get to the Fire Nation."

"We can't go in the condition they're in. If the rebels spot us on our way there, they could attack."

"Then we'll fight back. Come on, Sokka. This is nothing compared to the war."

"It doesn't matter. It's a rebellion, Katara. Rebellions are just as bad as any war."

* * *

**A/N: **Tada! so thought i should add some comic relief in the beginning, hope that was ok. Hakkoda found a "suitor" for Katara. Katara likes him, but only as friends and nothing more, right? Right? ...who knows? And the really bad news, the rebels have made their first move. D: what's gonna happen next? Review please! thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

I know it's been a long time and i'm terribly sorry. But i've been going through complications, and being pulled into the dreadful drama and sports and...the works. But i have time now! ^^ ...hopefully. But here's chap 32. ENJOY!

* * *

I sat in the main room with my head in my hands. A fur blanket wrapped tightly around my shoulders, over the large coat I was already wearing. "I can't believe this is happening. This isn't happening." I whispered to myself in disbelief. The rebellion had started and I couldn't do anything about it. I highly doubted that simple rebels could fight off the Avatar and the Fire Lord, but who knew what other abilities people could have in the world. There were still so many secrets that needed to be discovered, and those secrets could possibly be among the rebels. Oh, the torture I was being put through. Being kept away from my husband and children, then having a rebellion, and then my father! What more could be done to me?

My stomach began to hurt, but I tried ignoring the pain, focusing more on what my dull future holds for me. "Katara, are you ok?"

I sighed and shut my eyes. "No, I'm not. This rebellion. I…I can't believe this. I can't even do anything and…"

"No, I mean are you ok? You seem kind of out of it. Do you need to see the doctor?"

I looked up at Sokka who was looking down at me with concern in his eyes. There was a rebellion against my husband in a completely different nation and he was worried about my health? "My stomach has been hurting lately, but I'm perfectly fine. Just stressed, that's all."

"Come on, I'll take you there."

Sokka grabbed my hand, but I resisted at his tug. "Take me where?"

"To the doctor."

"No Sokka, it can wait until morning."

"I don't think it can. Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor."

"It's all the way on the other side of the village."

"Katara, I'm not going to say it again." He said, with more force behind his words.

_Oh brother dear, you're becoming more like our tyrant of a father, haven't you realized such?_ I eventually gave up. "Fine." I stood up and we walked outside and made our way to the doctor. We got there and found an elderly woman.

She saw us and smiled. "Katara, Sokka, a pleasant surprise. You caught me just on time. I was getting ready to leave. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I don't think Katara is well."

"I'm perfectly fine." I muttered.

The woman's face fell. "Oh, well have a seat."

Sokka sat me down. "Sokka, I'm fine." I began to feel a little dizzy.

"Tell me what's wrong." The woman asked.

I took a quick glance at Sokka then back to the woman. "I'm…I'm beginning to feel dizzy and my stomach hurts."

"Have you had this feeling before?"

"Yeah, months ago."

"Hm…ok. Let's see." The woman bended out some water and covered her hands in it. She walked over to me and put her hand on my head. "Hm…you do seem a little dizzy." She put her hands on my neck. "You're pretty warm. You might be getting sick." And the last result… She set her hands on my stomach and her face seemed to brighten. The water dropped from her hands. "Well missy, it seems that you're pregnant."

My breath caught in my throat and I looked at the floor. "Oh." I breathed. I was utterly calm about the situation, but Sokka was as opposite to my relaxation as fire is to water. Hm. Fire and water. Funny how I'd make that specific analogy.

"What!? No, my little sister can't be pregnant again. Katara, you can't be pregnant again."

I rolled my eyes. "It's no surprise."

"What do you mean it's no surprise?"

What was I suppose to tell my big brother? That Zuko and I are married adults and could do whatever we wanted that included… Of course not. It was a ludicrous thought. I shook it off and covered it up with a more reliable excuse. "I had this dream. It was years ago. Even before Akira was born. A dream of all of my children."

"But it was just a dream."

"It was a vision, Sokka."

The room grew quiet and he let out a long breath while avoiding my eyes. "How many?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

"If you don't know then that's bad," He finally looked at me and something changed in him at my worried expression. He shrugged, "Not knowing means too many. If we ever get back to the Fire Nation you're not sleeping in the same room as Zuko."

"Sokka!"

"I'm only being protective of you."

"Overprotective."

"I'm not being overprotective."

I only shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I have to get back so I can send a letter to Zuko and tell him."

"No, you're not telling him."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why? He deserves to know, he's the father after all."

"Katara, just think. He's freaking out enough as it is because you're not there. More stress is being added because of this rebellion. Just think of how much he'll freak out if he finds out his wife is pregnant and is nowhere near him. He'd tear this world apart just finding a way to get you back."

I sighed in surrender. "I hate when you're right, but he has to know."

"No he doesn't."

"Sokka, I'm sending him a letter and telling him-"

"Katara, you have to trust me. Don't tell him. Not until we get back to the Fire Nation." Sokka and I locked eyes in a stare down. It felt like forever, but it lasted no longer than ten seconds.

I stood up and turned toward the woman. It must've been awkward for her to sit here listening to Sokka and I quarrel with each other. "Thank you."

"Of course. If you're having any trouble just come back."

I smiled and Sokka and I left. We didn't speak the whole way. When we got home I went straight up to my room and wrote the letter to Zuko, completely ignoring what Sokka said. First telling him that her had to be strong through this rebellion and that I wish I was there and second telling him that I was pregnant. This letter was one of the longest I've written to him, adding in other details about my father and what he thinks is best for me and, apparently, the rest of the world. I froze mid-way through the letter, just having a quick minute to myself as I thought. I mentally shook myself and finished writing the letter. I rolled up my letter and tied a string around it. I attached it to the messenger hawk and sent him on his way. I then lay on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

I woke up to a cawing sound and found the hawk sitting on my window sill. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I walked over to the hawk and detached the message from him. I read it:

**Katara, the Fire Nation is struggling to make plans to end this rebellion. We've continued sending out spies, but they come back with little hope in winning this battle. I pray to the spirits that we'll come up with any possible to way to stop the rebels, but at the moment we're few in ideas.**

**You're pregnant again? Wow…it feels like it was only last week Zaida and Zaid were born. You have to be here. I'm still finding a way and we might end up sending Aang and Appa to bring the four of you back. Sokka, Suki and Saniah of course. Aang said he'll leave tomorrow morning on Appa to come get you guys, so pack up because you'll most likely be out of there in two days. I really hope to see you by then. I don't need you being there for a year and me missing our child's birth…it won't be long. I promise. –Zuko.**

I took a deep breath and put the letter on my desk with the other ones. I sat down and held my head in my hands. I didn't know what else to do. Giving myself time to relax, I sat there a few more minute before walking out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, Katara."

I turned around to see Sokka. "Sokka, great news."

"What news?" He walked closer.

I looked around before talking. "We're leaving this place in about two days."

"What? How?"

"They decided to just have Aang bring Appa. It's the only way. Now go tell Suki to get packed and we'll leave whenever Aang gets here. And shave off that thing you call a mustache."

He shrugged and began to stroke his facial hair. "What? It makes me look manly."

"Shave that opossum-monkey off. Now!"

"Fine, I'm going." He walked out of the kitchen and my dad walked in. I looked away.

"What were you and Sokka talking about?"

I sighed. I should be nice to him for the remaining time I'll be here. "Nothing really, just how he should shave off his 'mustache'. Did he tell you the news?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What news?"

"We went to the doctor yesterday and found out that I'm pregnant…yet again."

He frowned. "You're pregnant again?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, hitting my hand against the table. "Why do you sound disappointed?" I asked, looking at him with a disgusted expression.

"Because you're only twenty-two and you're about to have your fourth child. You know, your mother and I-"

"Zuko and I aren't you and mom!" I snapped.

"Katara-"

I rolled my eyes again. "Dad, I'm trying to be nice to you. Don't ruin it. I'm supposed to hang out with Ty-Ran again today."

His face seemed to have brightened. "You are? You two seem to be getting closer already."

"Dad, we're only hanging out as friends and I swear nothing else. So don't get your hopes up too high." I turned around to leave.

"Katara, I really think you'll like him. You need to take your mind off of Zuko."

I froze dead in my tracks and my eyes widened. I looked at him over my shoulder. "What!? What do you mean take my mind off of him? He's my husband! He's supposed to be on my mind! And here I was trying to be nice to you!" I walked out of the kitchen. "I can't believe I tried being nice to him. He's so…ugh!" I grabbed my coat and opened the door and nearly ran into Ty-Ran.

"Oh, Katara. I was just coming to get you."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "Well, let's go before my dad tries to talk me out of a few things." And with that we walked around the village.

We were sitting in the same place we were the other day. I had made ice chairs for us and we sat. "What did you and your dad get into an argument about this time?"

"The same thing. He wants me to take my mind off of Zuko and…I just can't with what's going on. This rebellion has already gone into action and I can't do anything about it."

"It's gone into action?"

"Yes. And I don't know what's going to happen and..."

"Maybe if your dad knew how badly they need your help..."

I shook my head. "It won't do. But I'm leaving this place soon. Aang is coming with Appa and I'm out of here. I want to see my kids again and my husband. I wanna see my whole family. If I stay here…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Ty-Ran started to reach his hand out to set it on my shoulder when a voice sounded in the distance.

"Katara!" We turned around to see my grandmother running towards us. "Is it true?"

I stood up. "Is what true?" I asked, confusion on my face.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Uh…well…"

Ty-Ran stood up. "You didn't tell me that."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye then at the ground. "It's not like we were ever going to become more than friends, so why did you need to know."

"Because we are friends."

I crossed my arms and looked away. "Katara, take a walk with me." My grandmother took my hand and we walked away from Ty-Ran.

"So, your father is trying to set you up with that boy isn't he?"

"Yes, and I'm sick and tired of how he's treating me."

"You know your father. He's already lost your mother and he nearly lost you and Sokka to the war. He can't bare to trying to lose you for good."

"I can take care of myself. I don't want my child being born and growing up without a father." I looked up at the sky and my face fell. _Oh no, storm clouds. Aang can't get us._

"Katara, that won't happen."

"It will if dad won't let me go back."

"But you're a smart girl. You'll find a way to get back to your friends and family. I know you will."

I sighed. "Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Of course."

"Aang was supposed to come get me and Sokka and Suki and Saniah. But there are storm clouds so we can't leave. We would've been gone in about two days."

"If I know anything about your husband is that he'll never give up. He'll find a way, you just have to be patient."

I groaned in frustration. "I'm tired of being patient. I've been here for almost a month. I can't take this anymore!"

"Now Katara, you know they're trying. It might be a while, but they'll get you back."

"Gran, you don't understand!" I walked away from her to nowhere in particular. I pulled my coat around me tighter and continued to walk even after the wind began to dangerously pick up.

* * *

It must've been hours since I was gone. The wind had slightly died down, but the storm clouds were still hovering over the village. I was sitting at the edge of an iceberg. I watched as tiger-seals swam beneath the surface of the cold water. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I listened to the whistling wind and the calls of the tiger-seals. I also heard he water as it lapped over the icy shore. I opened my eyes and looked down in the water at my reflection. This girl was someone I had never met before. She looked tired, older, wiser. She knew things, things she wanted to keep a secret.

"I don't suppose you know what to do." I asked the unfamiliar face in the water. She didn't answer and I sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think so. What am I gonna do? If I stay here and never get a chance to go back," I put my hand on my stomach. "this baby won't have a father. I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened."

"Katara!" I heard my name being called from a distance.

I stood up. I formed an ice bridge from where I was to the large landscape my village was on. I walked along it and continued to look at my reflection. "Everyone except for my dad understands me. I don't know what I'll do without all of my friends."

She stared back at me, not responding.

I must be going insane. Midnight-sun madness, most likely. For crying out loud, I was talking to myself! And I actually expected myself to answer. Oh, how much longer could I stand being here? But what choice did I have? I was the only person I could talk to. If I didn't talk to someone or something, I'd be overflowing with insanity and guilt and frustration… I needed to let out my feelings. I turned back to my reflection.

"Who are you, strange woman?" I asked. This honestly couldn't be me. Could it? Being here has definitely changed me. Does being here age me? Make me wiser? No, it was definitely the crazy. I sighed. "I think I know what you're trying to tell me. I do. And you're right, they'll come to get me. They have to." And in response, the woman in the water smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **i hope you guys liked it. its been awhile since i've written anything and when i try, i get major writer's block. So please review, tell me what you think. ^^ thank you


	33. Chapter 33

sorry it's been awhile. been very busy lately, but im back. hope you like this chap. happy holidays!

* * *

I lay in my bed looking up at my icy ceiling. I lifted my hand up and began to draw a picture in the ice. After about half an hour, the picture was done. It was my family. Zuko, Niani, Akira, Zaid and Zaida. "I'll be home soon." I whispered and closed my eyes. I woke up the next morning to see the messenger hawk sitting on my window, staring outside. I looked out of the window to still see the storm clouds. I walked over and stroked my hand against the soft feathers of the hawk. He allowed me to without resistance. I sighed and turned around, walking out of my room and downstairs into the dining room. Everyone was eating.

"Good morning, your highness."

I looked at my grandmother and smiled. "Good morning."

"I don't think you should address Katara that way while she's here. At least not until she marries." My dad said.

I glared at him. "I already told you that I'm not remarrying. And I should be addressed that way because it's my official title."

"Not while you're here. Maybe in the Fire Nation you're addressed that way but-"

"But what? I'm still married, dad. I should be addressed that way everywhere I go. You know what, just don't talk to me anymore." I walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Katara." I turned around to see Suki running after me. Her now medium length hair was in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder. She wore a blue and white coat that looked natural on her. Not until she got closer did I notice Saniah on her back. I tried to smile, but I was too furious. "Are you ok? What's been going on with you and your dad? You never told me."

I frowned and looked down at my feet, immaturely kicking a smile pile of snow. "My dad wants me to remarry."

Her eyes grew wide as she fixed Saniah on her back. "What? Why?"

"Because he wants me to live here the rest of my life and get married and….Why do you think he wants me to hang out with Ty-Ran all the time? He wants us to get closer so I can marry him."

"But you have been hanging out with him."

"He's a good friend. He listens to my problems. Aang was supposed to have come to get us, but because of the storm that's starting he won't be able to."

Suki looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Katara, I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Doesn't matter."

We were silent for awhile, the only sounds were the wind and our steady breathing. Saniah whined and Suki took her off of her back and held her in her arms.

"Well, Katara, you're a master water bender. Use your head. Make a boat out of ice and get a whole bunch of blankets and everything."

I froze and looked at Suki. Could I be get any dumber? Why didn't I think of that? "Suki, you're a genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner. Or I could just steal one of the war ships."

"Let's just stick with the ice boat."

"Yeah, right. Spirits, that's great. Go tell Sokka our plan. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To get some help. Oh, and tell Gran-Gran that she's gonna have to distract my dad for us to get out of here. I don't need him looking for me while I'm making the boat." And with that I took off.

I walked up to a house and knocked on the door. It opened. "Katara?"

"Ty-Ran, I need your help. Can I come in?"

"Um…of course you can." I walked into the small house. "So, what do you need?"

I turned to him. "I'm escaping tonight."

"What? How?"

"Water bending. I'm gonna make an ice boat and get out of here."

"Ok, so why do you need me?"

"I need you to get me some supplies. I'm going to go make the boat right now. Meet us at the edge at midnight."

"Where we usually go?"

"Yes. Just meet us there."

And with that I left to go make the ice boat. I stood at the edge of the glacier and took a deep breath. _This won't take long. Just a simple boat that can fit the four of us. _I took off my gloves and began to water bend. After half an hour the boat was done. It was similar to the boats the warriors used when they went to war. All we need was the sails which Sokka would get. I froze it to the edge and I ran home.

"Sokka! Suki!" I ran upstairs to find them in their room, packing. "Good, you guys are packing. I made the boat and Ty-Ran is gonna get supplies for us and meet us there. I'm gonna go pack."

"Wait, Katara," I looked at Sokka. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I'm positive. It has to." I left to go pack. I grabbed my bag and all of my clothes and quickly packed them. I'd need all the rest I could get if I was going to be water bending. Once I was done I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes. Waiting for midnight to come. Waiting so I could see my family again.

"Katara, wake up," I opened my eyes to see Sokka. "It's midnight. We should go."

I sat up. "Ok, I'll meet you out there."

He nodded and left.

I took a deep breath. I got out of bed and pulled out my bag from beneath my bed. I put it on my shoulder. I was just about to walk out when I turned around to my desk and grabbed all of the letters that Zuko sent. I put the letters in my bag and walked out quietly. Sneaking out was easy enough. Sokka, Suki and Saniah were outside. "Ok, let's go." I led them to the edge of the village where the boat was. Ty-Ran was already there and he was just finishing puting the sails on. He turned around and smiled. "Thank you so much, Ty-Ran."

"Of course. You guys should get going. The wind is down at night, but the storm could start up any minute." We all put our bags in the boat.

I turned to Ty-Ran and hugged him. "I appreciate it. I owe you." I pulled away.

"Now go on back to the Fire Nation and be happy. This might be your home, but it's not where you belong." I smiled and got in the boat. I unfroze it from the edge of the ice and we began to drift off.

"And to the Fire Nation we go." Sokka said. I began to water bend so the boat would go faster, we might end up in the Fire Nation by night fall tomorrow.

Hours later, before I went to sleep, I made Sokka an ice paddle and he began to paddle the boat while I rested. Thunder sounded above, but we ignored it as much as possible.

Just as I was about to fall under, I was interrupted. "Katara, can you calm your breathing?"

I frowned. "I'm sleeping. I can't."

"Well your breathing is controlling the waves and the waves are rocking the boat."

I rolled my eyes. "Sokka, stop complaining. The rocking is putting Saniah to sleep." Suki said.

"Thank you, Suki." I said.

"Of course, now go back to sleep."

So I tried my best. A few hours later I took over again and began water bending us. I could already feel the warmth of Fire Nation air…literally. We were getting closer and closer to my theory as night fall was soon to come. We'd be in the Fire Nation within a few hours. And, indeed, a few hours later we were on the shores of the Fire Nation capitol. We all got off with our stuff and I melted the boat.

"Home. We're home." We walked up the volcano's side and I stopped when I saw the palace. I smiled and began running down.

"Katara, be careful."

"I'll be fine!" I got to the bottom and finally everyone else caught up.. "Let's go you guys."

We walked and walked and walked and soon the streets were empty. We finally got to the palace. The guards at the front gate bowed and let us in. Soon I was walking in the palace halls again. Sokka and Suki took Saniah to their room. I continued to walk as I was on my way toward my room.

"Mom?" I turned around to see Niani.

"Hi, sweety."

"Mom!" She ran to me. I dropped my bag and embraced her. "You're here. You're back. But how? There was a storm. How'd you get here?"

"I used my head." I held her and then she pulled away.

"Come on, you have to come. Dad's in his office," I picked up my bag and Niani and I walked toward Zuko's office. We got to the doors. "Just wait here, he's kind of mad right now." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

A few minutes later of impatience, the door finally opened. Niani smiled and let me in. Zuko's head was down as he was working. "Dad?"

Zuko looked up. He stood up when he saw me. "Katara." I smiled and put my bag down. He ran to me and wrapped his arms around me. He picked me up and swung me around. "You're back. How?" He put me down.

"Water bending. I created a boat out of ice and I used water bending to get here. It was Suki's idea."

"Then I have to remember to thank Suki." He kissed me.

"Kid in the room. Can't you guys save that for later?" I pulled away and eyed Niani. "Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Go back to your…whatever." She walked out of the room and Zuko kissed me again.

"This place has been terrible without you." He whispered as he put his forehead to mine.

I smiled. "Well, I'm here now and I miss you terribly. I don't think I could've survived another day without you if I were still there in that icy tundra. I miss the warmth that you provide me." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I heard that Sugar Queen is back!" That voice. I can't believe I missed that voice. The door burst open and Zuko and I turned our heads. "Sugar Queen!"

"Toph!" I let go of Zuko and ran over to the earth bender. I hugged her. "I've missed you."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, you can let go. You're squeezing me."

I let go. "Sorry. Have you been ok? Have you been eating right? Drinking right?"

"Sugar Queen, relax. The baby is fine. What about you? Sparky told me the news."

"Yeah, I found out just a few days ago."

"That's great, truly. My baby has another few months and viola, the baby is born."

"Have you figured out what it is yet?'

"No, but I have a feeling it's an air bender."

I squealed. "Oh Toph, that's great!" I embraced her again.

"Ok, you can let go now."

I let go. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, apologies and reunions. Can I go back to my special moment with my wife?" Zuko said, slipping his arms around my waist from behind.

Toph rolled her pale eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go find Snoozles. I bet he's been dying for a good pound on the head." With that she left.

I turned back to Zuko. "How much do you miss me?" I asked with a smile.

He kissed my forehead. "Very much. Why do you ask?"

"When's the next meeting?"

He frowned and pulled back. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm taking your place again."

Zuko's expression turned horrific. "Why?"

"Because, being in the South Pole has made me realize how much I miss the power that last meeting gave me. I'm going and that's final. I'm going to go find my kids. I miss them." I pulled away from Zuko, leaving him staring after me, and walked out of his office.

I walked down the halls and headed toward the royal hall. By the name it's obviously where mine and Zuko's room is. It's also where the kids' rooms are. I walked into the twins' room to see Ursa in there with both of them. She looked up at me. "Katara, you're back." She stood up and walked over to me. She embraced me in that motherly embrace all mothers seemed to have.

"Yes, I am. And I miss all of you."

She pulled away. "You have no idea how much Akira has missed you. She asked every day where her mommy is," I smiled. "All of them are growing, Katara. You'll be like all parents. Sadly, one day, you'll have to let them go. Just like I did with Zuko and Azula. Zuko has a beautiful family, and Azula is becoming very mature."

"Well, Akira is two. And getting smarter. The twins aren't even a year old yet. Just nine months. Niani is twelve. And acting like she's older. And then a new member is soon to join our growing family. How did this even happen so fast?"

"What?"

"The pregnancy. It hasn't been a year since the twins were born and…I'm pregnant again. I mean, it's not like I'm disappointed. I know our family is going to be a big family, but I didn't want it to happen so fast."

Ursa smiled and slipped her hands into her sleeves. "Not only is destiny a funny thing, but so is nature. You can't control both of them, they just happen. And I'm sure Zuko is happy, just as I am," She put her hand under my chin. "I'm watching my children and grandchildren grow up. It's saddening and also very joyful to watch."

I smiled. Zaid crawled over to me and I picked him up. "Hello, my little fire bender. I've missed you so much. All of you." I held him tight. I felt something tugging at my skirt. I looked down to see Zaida trying to get up. I laughed and picked her up. "Let's go find your sister, shall we?" I smiled at Ursa before walking out of the room and walking to Akira's room. I opened the door to find her playing with the fire on her finger tips. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Akira."

She looked up. "Mommy!" She stood up from where she was sitting on the floor and she ran over to me.

"Hi, baby." I knelt down with the twins still in my arms.

"Mommy, I've missed you. Where you been?"

I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I've been with your Grandpa Hakkoda. He says hi." She laughed and hugged me.

"And the family is together again now that the woman of the family is back."

I stood up and turned around to see Aang. I put down the twins. "Aang, it's so good to see you." I threw my arms around his neck and he threw his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come back to get you." He said as he pulled away.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. The storm rolled in."

"Then how did you escape?"

"An ice boat I made. It surprisingly wasn't a long journey thanks to my water bending."

"You are a true master."

I laughed. "I saw Toph and she told me the news. You must be so proud to be rebuilding the civilization of the Air Nomads."

"Yes I am. The weird thing is, and don't freak out about it…"

I frowned. "Of course not, no matter how weird."

"Well, I always imagined rebuilding the civilization of my people with you. Not that I'm not happy to be rebuilding it with Toph, it's just…I always thought…you know…it was-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Aang, I understand. No need to be nervous about it. We're all family here."

I hugged him again then pulled away. Then I suddenly remembered the reason I was in a rush to get here. "What about the rebels?"

* * *

**A/N: ** sorry if there were typos, but hope you liked it. review!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey guys! It's been awhile. Sorry. I had an original story idea for this one but ended up changing it up a bit and the part that i changed won't come until later. So that's what took me forever. I hope you all had a great holiday and i hope you enjoy! ^^

* * *

Zuko and I sat quietly in our room. Even after I asked about the rebels he didn't say much. He didn't want to worry me, I could tell, but not telling me only worried me more. I looked up when I heard him shift as he stood up. "I have a meeting to go to." He walked over to his wardrobe as I watched him. I pressed my lips together.

"No, I'll go. You have work to catch up on."

"Are you sure?"

I walked over to the other side of the room where my wardrobe was. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

He walked my way as I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for the appropriate robes. "Well, it starts in an hour. You should go to the wash room and get your hair done."

I looked at him. "What's wrong with my hair?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He took a step back, his face turning pink. He held up his hands and shook his head. "Nothing, but you'll need help with something." He held up his hand to show me a small gold crown in the shape of a flame.

I turned up my nose at the hair piece. "I seriously have to wear that thing?"

He smiled. "Yes, you do. It's traditional."

"Tch, Traditional," I rolled my eyes and took the crown. "Fine. Go to your office and start on your work. I have a meeting to attend." I found a dress I could wear and I draped it over my arm. I smiled at Zuko before walking around him and out of the room.

* * *

I had gotten bathed, my hair washed, the crown put on my head in the top knot and dressed. I was walking down the hall when Niani came running toward me. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, Niani."

"Why do you look so dressed up?"

"I'm taking over the war meeting again for your father."

"You know, dad went to a war meeting while you were gone."

"He did?" She nodded and we walked down the hall in silence.

"Can I go too?"

I stopped and looked at her. "You want to go to the war meeting?"

She nodded. "I think that being the eldest I should learn so I could help Akira when she's older. Don't you think that's reasonable?"

I smiled. "You've been around your father too much," I said as I ruffled her hair. "But ok. You can come. But I'm warning you to stay quiet, ok? Just listen carefully, it's about time you know what's going on anyway."

Aang and Toph met us in the meeting room. They were already seated. "You brought Niani with you?" Aang asked.

I nodded. "She wanted to come and I said she could," I turned to her. "Go sit next to Toph," She nodded and took her seat next to the blind earth bender. I sat on the throne and we waited for the council. "Thanks for coming again, you guys."

"Of course, I loved last time's meeting when we interrogated that man. I could've sworn he was having a heart attack." Toph said. I smiled.

A guard came into the room. "Your highness, the council is here."

I nodded. "Bring them in." He bowed down and left the room. "Aang, fire." Fire burst into flames in front of me. "Thank you." He smiled.

The council piled in the room in a single file line. All of the same people from last time. They got into their spots and bowed down before sitting. Obviously the lieutenant was still unsure of me taking over for a while, but everyone else seemed to have been pleased with the last meeting when I took control. Some of them did give off funny looks when they saw Niani, but I ignored them. I took a deep breath. "General, what plans do you have concerning the rebels?"

The general stood up and bowed. "Thank you, your highness. In the time of your absence for three weeks, we sent out spies all over the Fire Nation. We have located that they are already here in the capitol city,"

My eyes grew wide. _They're officially in the capitol? _

"We have made a plan for soldiers to invade them when they're least expecting it."

"When is that?" Toph asked.

The general looked taken aback. "Pardon?"

"When is that? They're leading a rebellion against the Fire Nation. They're obviously planning an assassination of the Fire Lord. They'll be prepared for anything. Half stays up in the day the other half sleeping and then vice versa at night. There's no attack plan."

I nodded in agreement. At the corner of my eye, I saw Niani's expression change to that of horrified at the mentioning of the assassination. I turned back to the general. "Lady Toph is right. They'll do anything to get as much planning in as possible and making sure no one attacks." I said.

"The best thing we can do is fight them and hide the Fire Lord, just until we're sure the rebellion against the Fire Nation has failed." Aang said.  
The general straightened his back and cleared his throat. "That is a great idea, but the thing is-"

"There is nothing to add to that. It's the final option. Fight and protect. We have all four elements on our side and with the help of the soldiers, our defense is that much better. We should even contact soldiers in the Earth Kingdom and warriors from both Water Tribes." Aang said, beginning to get furious. The flames rose out of control.

"Aang." I whispered. He took a deep breath and the flames went down.

"What if the Fire Lord were also to help?" The general asked.

My eyes widened then quickly narrowed as I snapped my attention to the general. "What?!" I yelled. The flames rose, thanks to Aang.

The general shrunk back slightly. "Your highness, I-"

"No! The Fire Lord is not to join the fight against the rebels! This rebellion is an assassination and you want the Fire Lord himself to fight? I will not allow that, he could die. There is no way that is happening and that's final! The Avatar's suggestion is the best and we're going with that plan. Send word to the Earth King to send troops down here and the same with the Northern and Southern Water Tribes. Dismissed!"

The council quickly stood up. They bowed down and quickly fled from the room. The flames died out and the room grew quiet. A single tear fell down my face, but I showed little emotion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up into grey eyes. "We'll hide Zuko from the rebellion. I promise. We'll do everything we can to stop them."

"I need to help." I whispered.

"What? No, Katara, you're pregnant. What would Zuko say?"

"I'm doing this for him, for his protection. He's already risked his life for me…now I owe him mine."

"Katara, don't this to yourself." Toph said.

I looked into Niani's blue eyes. "I have to do this for my family. Aang, go find the council. Tell them all the soldiers and warriors have to be here by the end of the month. When they get here is when we attack. Tell them that they need to meet us at the shore. I need to let Zuko know. Come on, Niani." I stood up and grabbed her hand. The two of us left Aang and Toph staring after us.

* * *

Zuko was working in his office. He looked up at us. "What happened this time?"

"Nothing, I took Niani into the war meeting."

He stood up. "You did?"

I nodded. "Is there a problem with taking her in there?"

He looked away and shook his head. Then he sat back down. "So, what happened this time?"

"We changed the general's plans. We're calling down soldiers and warriors from the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes. They need to be here by the end of the month and then they'll attack."

"What about us?"

"You can't get involved. We need to hide you. All of us are going to hide…you know what…come on. It's time for a meeting with all of our friends. Niani, watch your brother and sisters and watch Saniah."

"What? I'm part of this now. I should be in your meeting."

I closed my eyes. "You're so stubborn and spoiled." I said.

Zuko smirked. "Wonder where she got it from." I glared at him. "Sorry."

"Fine, you can come, Niani. Do you have someone that can watch the kids?" I asked Zuko.

He nodded. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. "Yin-Se!"

A few seconds later a woman around my age came. She bowed down. "Yes?"

"I need you to watch my kids, including Lady Suki's child. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course, my lord. It's absolutely no problem."

Zuko smiled at her. "Thank you. They should be with my mother. Can you also ask her to go to the throne room?"

"Yes, of course."

"And also if you see Azula or any other of my friends." She bowed down, smiled and walked away.

I raised an eyebrow and set my hands on my hip. "What was that about?" I asked.

He looked at me. "She's very trustworthy. She was the only one who lived in the palace that wasn't loyal to Ozai during his reign. She started working here around the age of fourteen."

I dropped my arms. "She was young."

"You were too, but that didn't stop you from helping in the war."

I smiled. "Come on, we should head over to the throne room." I said. The three of us walked out and walked toward the throne room. When we got there only Aang and Toph were there. "Were the messages sent out?" I asked. Aang nodded. "Good, we're having a meeting. Just all of us friends and family."

"What's this about?"

"It's our own plan about who's going to hide and who's going to fight." I walked toward him and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell Zuko about me joining."

"You didn't tell him?" He whispered back.

"No, I can't. He'll freak."

"Because he cares about you. We all do."

"Just drop it. You and I will talk more about it afterwards." I pulled away. A few minutes later everyone else came in. Zuko took his place on the throne with me on his right and Niani on his left. Everyone sat down.

"I know I wasn't there for the war meeting, so Katara should talk."

I took a deep breath. "We have sent word to the Earth King and both Chief Hakkoda and Chief Arnook. They will be sending down warriors and soldiers to help fight the rebels. We have decided to hide the Fire Lord along with the children. Lady Toph needs to be hidden as well along with Lady Ursa. If you wish to fight alongside with Aang and the soldiers, please stand." Sokka, Suki, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee stood up. I sighed and turned to Zuko. "What do you think?" I asked him.

He looked down. "I think this is a great idea. We need everyone we can get. I just…don't want to put you guys in this much trouble."

"Come on, Sparky. Let them go. They've been in worst situations. We need close friends that are willing to do this. It's the least I can do since I can't go out and fight." Toph said, as she crossed her arms.

Zuko sighed and looked up at everyone. "How did I ever find such good friends? I really appreciate this," Everyone smiled. "I think we have everything planned out. We just have to get ready for when everyone else gets here."

"When our allies arrive, we'll let them in on more details," Aang said, "but we've yet to discuss those details among ourselves. The three of us will plan our own personal meeting and map out a game plan. We need to position soldiers and time this correctly."

"Aang is right. Planning a strategy is all we can hope for at the moment. Just until we know for sure that the rebels won't attack any time soon. Dismissed," Everyone except Aang got up and left, leaving the rest of us. "Niani, it's late you should go to bed. I need to talk with your mother and Aang." Niani nodded and got up. She took one last glance at us before leaving.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want this. I don't want anyone trying to protect me. I'm supposed to be the protector. I can't be protected in a situation like this."

Aang stepped forward. "Zuko, you're a valuable piece in this rebellion. If anything were to happen to you…" His gaze shifted to me.

"But it's not fair. Just because I'm the Fire Lord doesn't mean I have to be displayed as weak."

"That's the complete opposite of what we're doing, Zuko," I said. "It's not that we want you to look weak, it's just that once this rebellion is over, we still need someone to take charge and that has to be you."

"It doesn't have to be." He said, not meeting my gaze.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're not going to sacrifice yourself in hopes that it'll benefit everyone!"

"You know that is not what I was thinking, Katara."

I narrowed my eyes. "Do I?" The room went silent.

"We'll talk this over, but our plan as of now is keeping you safe, Zuko," Aang said. "Worse case scenario, we'll take you out of hiding and bring you into the fight,"

"Aang." I said, but he ignored me.

"I know you want to protect your family. I do, too. But that doesn't mean you have to think recklessly. If you want to fight, you need a strategy. If you put yourself on the frontline, the rebels will ignore the rest of us as much as possible and go in for the direct kill. If you ask me, that's not smart."

Zuko looked at Aang. "What're you saying?"

"That I'll help you plan your own strategy in taking a part in this rebellion."

"Aang, no. We talked about this." I said.

Aang looked at me. "He's right, though, Katara. Yes, I understand that hiding him might be the best solution, but it's also not. If he's there, the rebels might be distracted long enough to take out a majority of them."

"Ok, but that still brings us down. With all four elements, we'll be down by one: our most powerful earth bender."

"And water bender." Zuko said, but I didn't look at him. I knew I would have to tell him sooner or later that I planned on joining, but I was hoping I could tell him later.

"Katara." I looked at Aang and he nodded.

"What's going on?" Zuko asked.

I swallowed down my fear and faced him. "I didn't exactly plan on hiding."

"What? Katara, that's crazy. You can't fight. Not when you're pregnant. I won't risk that."

"Zuko, I know how to take care of myself."

"I won't let you."

"So you can go out there and risk yourself getting killed, leaving a family to fend for themselves?" I snapped. My voice echoed in the chamber, making the tension feel that much stronger in the air. I felt like I couldn't breathe, but I wouldn't run out now. Though I knew I sounded harsh, Zuko had to know what my thoughts were. He had to know exactly how I felt about him fighting in this rebellion.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me.

Aang sighed. "Like I said before, we still need to plan strategies. We still have some time left. Neither of you will say that you're fighting in this rebellion until we talk it over with everyone, and that includes your father, Katara."

I closed my eyes not wanting to think about my father's reaction to everything. Me running away and coming back to Zuko and wanting to fight in this rebellion while pregnant. It was too much. I took a deep breath. "I need sleep. You two can keep talking if you want." I didn't give them a proper goodbye, I just simply walked out and walked straight to my room where I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Another war meeting! And Katara took total control. I hope you liked it. Review please, favor, talk to me peoples! ^^ Happy New Year!


	35. Author's Note

Author's Note

**(IMPORTANT EXPLANATION! PLEASE READ!)**

I LIVE! And I am so sorry. So very very very very very very very sorry times a million. I can't even tell you why I've had such a long absence. It just kind of…I don't know. Ok, I am still working on my stories, BUT…I have terrible writer's block at this moment ;_; again I apologize. I'm sitting here at this very moment just kind of staring at the screen like "What do I do?" I am trying my hardest. Honestly and truly.

If anything I am willing to take any ideas. At this moment **IDEAS ARE OPEN FOR THE TAKING!** If any of my lovely readers (that's you guys) have any ideas no matter what they are, I will take them into consideration because my brain is not working with me right now and it's a nuisance. So please please please. **This note is for all of my stories, not just any one in particular.**

I will give some shout outs though:

**Kianna: **For telling me to hurry the heck up and reminding me that people actually like my writing and want me to continue and also for giving me the thought that people appreciate me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**biganimefan84: **for following my story even after a year of being gone. I really appreciate it.

**KorraAvanasidoch: **YOU! I hope you're still with me cause I wanna talk about something. That link you tried showing me with the dresses never came through and I really wanna see it. And I have a feeling you might have other ideas for me so keep 'em coming! ^^ I appreciate them.

**Madskill101: **YOU! I also hope you're still here. You're hilarious. You'd be my friend if I knew you in real life XD Thanks for sticking with me.

**LexxieLuvsU: **I hope you're still here. Thank you for supporting and loving Yura. People have been mean to her lately and she needs love. Thank you so much!

**milomoice: **;_; Thank you for favoring AWT! I feel like it's unpopular so thank you for the support!

**TO EVERYONE ELSE!:** Thank you for still being here! I love you all. Pray that I get my brain in check and that I can get back to writing without trouble. THANK YOU!


End file.
